


Together we won't die

by Nilali



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Apocalypse, jikook - Freeform, main jikook, namjin - Freeform, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilali/pseuds/Nilali
Summary: It started with some scratchesIt ended with his gun





	1. Prologue

“Jimin…no, don’t.”

Jungkook’s voice was weak, his words were barely whispers. He felt the metal pressing against his chest, only the t-shirt separated the gun from his skin. The male kneeing in front of him was whimpering like a child, his face overflowed with tears. He was shaking awfully and Jungkook was scared that the older might pull the trigger every second.

“Jimin…you don’t have to…do this.” He could barely press out the words and the more he talked, the more tears fell from Jimin’s eyes. “B-but y-you g-got bitten.” The stutters were too much for Jungkook’s weakly working brain, it took him some time until he finally understood what the male had said. “We’ll…figure something out… Jimin please d-don’t.”

When he felt the metal pressing harder against his chest, he prayed that Jimin wouldn’t pull the trigger. He hoped the younger wouldn’t but he knew there was no way out. Even though he said that they would figure something out, he knew there was nothing to figure out. He was infected and the older was right; he should die. There was no better death in this world than getting shot from the person you love but Jungkook was damn scared how death would feel like and he didn’t want to leave the older. Jimin was his all and he couldn’t even bear leaving him alone in this cruel world.

“Jimin…please take…it away.” He couldn’t form an ongoing sentence, his body was too weak to even breathe properly. He tried to push the gun away with no strength. Jimin was still crying, his sobs didn’t stop and it only got worse the more he tried to convince him. His heart was beating slowly and he could feel how the cells in his body already gave up but he didn’t want to turn. He didn’t want to end up like one of these things.

He tried to shove the gun away again but he was too feeble so it just stayed right where his heart was. “Jimin, please…if you…do this…I will just turn faster.” The end of the sentence was just him moving his mouth and he got nervous that the other male didn’t hear him but then Jimin nodded. “I know…J-Jungkook, I know…b-but I have t-to.” The brunet knew Jimin would never listen to him, he was way too stubborn to so Jungkook slowly started to accept the fact that he was going to die.

It was silent between them for some seconds until he felt Jimin slowly moving his head toward his neck. He moved his head a little so the younger was leaning against him now, the gun was still pointing at him. It seemed like he was saying goodbye through that gesture. The silence lasted until even Jimin’s sobs quieted down. Jungkook took a deep breath, fully accepting the fact that he was going to die within the next seconds. “I love you…never forget that, Jimin…please…” His voice faded and he couldn’t say anything else.

Jimin nodded a tiny bit, then closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A loud shot was heard and he pressed his eyelids together as strong as he possibly could. Tears ran down his cheeks even faster and after some seconds he felt Jungkook gasping for air. Again some time went by and then it was quiet. He didn’t hear a heartbeat anymore, no breathing and then he knew… _Jungkook was dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small preview for now :D  
> I don't know for sure if I can update regularly but I'll try :)  
> Hope you like it and please leave some feedback


	2. 7 to 7

“Jungkookie, I’m leaving!” Jimin screamed through the house while he was already putting on his shoes. He tried to balance himself while he tied his left shoe in the air. When he finished he did the same with the right one and screamed again when nobody was responding. “Ya, Jeon Jungkook!”

Jimin crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited till he heard footsteps walking towards the door, which separated the hall from the living room. The door opened and a half naked, brunet male stepped outside. Jungkook’s upper torso was fully naked and his toned, well formed abs were exposed completely. Jimin had to swallow his lust away for a moment.

“It’s 7am, why are you already leaving?”, “Yoonchan called. He said he only has some time now so…yeah.” Jimin said while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. It was kinda weird for him to say something like that in front of his boyfriend. It almost sounded like he would replace the hours he had with Jungkook with Yoonchan’s dancing lessons but Jungkook never said anything against it and sometimes it even made the older a little bit sad, that his boyfriend wasn’t nagging over it or something like that. And this time it was like this; Jungkook only nodded.

“Got your phone?” Jungkook asked while he still stood in the door frame looking at Jimin with sleepy eyes. Jimin nodded while pulling it out of his pocket, holding it up. “Keys?” Jimin nodded again and Jungkook pushed himself away from the doorframe. He walked over to the smaller one and Jimin tensed up a little. Still. They were a couple for over one year now but he still tensed up, whenever Jungkook got close. When the younger stood in front of him he pushed his hands into his pocket, bowed down a tiny, little bit and kissed the boy’s forehead. Jimin blushed immediately and that’s what Jungkook loved about him. Jimin was always so cute, he blushed at least a hundred of times a day when he was near the younger and Jungkook just loved to tease him. The blond-haired looked down a little and Jungkook just smiled at him with a little satisfaction.

“What?” He asked after some seconds. He knew exactly what the other wanted but he was just a big living tease himself. He waited till Jimin blushed again, before muttering some mumbled words the younger understood nevertheless. “Aren’t you going to…kiss me…like…for real?” Jungkook earned some short glances after these words left Jimin’s mouth and had to smile again. He loved the smaller one so much. He just smiled and bowed down again while getting extremely close to Jimin’s lips but still not touching them. He searched for eye contact with his Hyung and got what he looked for. Jimin wasn’t blushing, not anymore, not yet, it was way to tense. He would properly blush after Jungkook had moved away and when he would grin at him.

“If you want one, you have to get one yourself.”

Jungkook breathed against the plump lips and Jimin was going crazy on the inside. The younger was such a tease. Who had raised him? The blond held back a sigh again. He gathered all his courage, closed his eyes while he was sure Jungkook still had his open and slowly put his lips on Jungkook’s. It was a short small kiss and when Jimin was about to move away because he was embarrassed, Jungkook only deepened the kiss. He started to move his lips against Jimin’s, he took his hands out of his pockets and when he noticed that the older slowly grew weaker, he placed them on his waist. Jimin was thankful for that. Three more seconds and he would be on the floor because his legs turned into jelly. He was weak against Jungkook, the younger had full control over him and Jungkook loved it. He loved how Jimin weakly had his hands on his torso to support himself a little, he loved how Jimin suddenly started to moan when he pushed his tongue into the older’s mouth, he just loved everything.

The blond on the other hand was dying. He was dying from the tension, dying from the already building up lust and from the pleasure, which the younger gave him just with his tongue. He felt so hot but even though, he just wanted Jungkook closer. The other’s tongue was working magic on him and Jimin hated himself for moaning because he was just approving the brown-haired’s movements. But he also couldn’t stop. This just felt so good.

However when Jungkook suddenly pushed him against the wall, he snapped back into reality. Yes, he loved all this, all the lust, all the pleasure but he needed to survive this school year. He was already missing too often because of that brat. His parents were paying too much for his school, so he didn’t want to disappoint them.

He didn’t want to do this but Jungkook’s hands were already under his shirt. So he had to at least press a little against his chest, that the younger noticed. And Jungkook did immediately. He let some space, even though it wasn’t really much, between their lips and looked at the other’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” The younger breathed against Jimin’s lips while the older felt how Jungkook let his hands wander up and down to his sides in a teasing slow pace. The blond was blushing and the goosebumps prickled all over his body because of those touches.

“I-I have to go, otherwise I will be late.”, “Oh come on, school over sex?” Jungkook asked while he let go of Jimin’s waist and pushed his hands into his pockets. He wanted to move away from him a little bit because his jealousy was starting to show up but he didn’t. He stayed close to Jimin’s lips; maybe there was a way to seduce him. Jungkook knew Jimin was easy to get for such things.

“I’m not putting school over sex. I’m putting my education over my lust. And you know this school is expensive, so I’m thankful to Yoonchan that he gives me extra tutoring even though he has to learn things on his own.” Jimin started to lecture the taller but Jungkook only rolled his eyes and stopped listening after the part with the education. This was just an excuse, a pretext. His jealous mind was telling him that but the brunet didn’t want to believe this. Yes, Jungkook was jealous but of course he didn’t show it. When they still were only friends, Jimin had told him a thousand of times how much he hated jealous people and that somehow stayed in the younger’s mind. So Jungkook never admitted it in front of Jimin.

“Ok, ok. Then I will save it for tonight.”

He grinned while he saw how red Jimin’s cheeks got again. He giggled a little and left another small kiss on Jimin’s lips. That one nodded, still bright red. He moved away from Jungkook and grabbed his jacket from the wardrobe, put it on quickly. He already took the handle into his hand and gave him one last cute little smile, before he opened the door and walked outside.

 “Jeon?” The brunet looked up from the papers he was working on only so his boss could throw more files onto his desk. He nodded not showing his complain in front of his boss but as soon as that one walked away a big sigh left his mouth. Sometimes he really hated his job. Nonetheless he was thankful to have one, even one where he gets paid pretty well. And he was sure that without his job as a police officer he would only sit around alone thinking about Jimin.

It’s been one year since they started dating but the feelings he had for the older were still as strong as on the first day. Jimin was too precious to be true and Jungkook often doubted that the older would stay with him. The brunet didn’t even understand that Jimin liked him back but he was damn happy that he did.

He sighed again; now he missed him. There was the reason why he got the job again popping up in his head. Without something to do now he would’ve continued to think about Jimin, it properly would’ve escalated and he would’ve annoyed him with stupid, unnecessary messages while that one was in school. Now he at least had something to do so his head wouldn’t hang on the blond 24/7.

He pushed the new files away and continued working on the old ones. His job wasn’t the most exciting one and he was too inexperienced to go outside and do all the ‘real’ police stuff. Right now he was only there for the paper stuff. It was enough for him, for now. He already had shooting training and he knows everything about guns, he was excited to get one within the next days. His boss had told him that he was going to have more shooting training and that maybe he could attend some patrols next week.

And again he only got the job because of Jimin. He felt like his whole life was turning around him. He shook his head smiling; he was drifting off to the older again. “Hey, bssht.”, “Not now.” The brunet answered the male on the opposite table of him. Yugyeom was a newbie like Jungkook but longer in the station than him so it was just natural for him to listen to Yugyeom even though he was slightly older (just for some months).

“What?” He looked up from his papers after some minutes, actually being a little curious. Yugyeom waved him over so he walked around the table and stood behind him. The dark haired was typing something and then a website opened. It was a news website and the big headline was ‘Zombie or what?’. It showed a witness explaining what had happened.

 “I don’t know. It was a human, I’m sure…but…he growled at me and then attacked me. I only got some scratches, I’m not seriously hurt.”

She laughed and then showed her wrist. A bandage covered her whole arm but she seemed fine. The two of them stayed silent until Jungkook tsked full of sarcasm. “A growling human who attacks others?” The brunet drove a hand through his hair while he leaned forward and closed the laptop of the younger. He walked back to his table and sat down, as usual just some stupid people babbling to get some attention. He heard Yugyeom giggling and had to smile too. What people all do just to get some screen time, it surprised Jungkook more than he thought.

“If you don’t stop laughing I will attack you too.” The brunet laughed and the other could only continue to giggle. With another smile he threw two folders over to the brunet, signaling him he should work on them, then quickly started to work on another file.

 

 

 

A big relived groan left his mouth when he closed the door behind him. It was already dark outside and he just wanted to fall into his bed. But when he smelled a familiar scent the weird feelings he had developed within Jimin’s and his relationships greeted again; a feeling like wanting to cuddle or wanting to just see his smile so he could finally relax. He never was the type to think like that but Jimin made him think the weirdest ways.

“I’m home.” He had missed the blond and now he didn’t care for anything else than wanting to see him. He heard an ‘hmm’ coming back as a response, immediately he knew something was wrong. Quickly he took off his shoes together with his jacket and walked into the living room. He hesitated at first but then glanced around the corner. Jimin was lying on the sofa, the TV was quietly in the background while the blond looked like he was about to fall asleep every second.

“Hey, is everything ok?” He walked towards him, the older only turned his head a little. His eyes were opening and closing and opening and closing full of tiredness. He shook his head and sat up, stretching then yawning. “What’s wrong?” The brunet walked around the sofa and Jimin held out his arms. At first the brunet was about to question what he wanted but then he understood smiling immediately.

He leaned down and then lifted up the older. His hands were under Jimin’s tights at first but when that one wrapped his legs around his waist he only held him with one hand with the other he switched off the television. Then he made his way into the bedroom, slowly setting down Jimin onto the bed. The blond smiled at him before he started yawning again. “It’s only seven o‘clock, was your day that tiring?”

Another hmm as an answer. Was it so tiring that he couldn’t even answer him properly? He sighed before kissing the blond’s cheek. When he was about to turn away to the wardrobe, a small hand held onto his shirt. He hid the smile at first but couldn’t hold back seeing Jimin yawn again. He pulled again, a little stronger this time. Jungkook leaned down knowing what the older wanted. Dry lips met soft ones and Jungkook sighed into the kiss. This was it that made him relax immediately, it was like Jimin knew how stressed he was.

“I’m not the one having a hard day.” The blond whispered between the kiss while he put his arms around the younger’s neck. He pulled him down until his back hit the bed. Jungkook sighed again; Jimin _always_ knew what he needed. The kiss was sweet at first but Jungkook noticed how eager Jimin suddenly got or maybe it was him? He didn’t care because that’s what he wants after a hard day. Well his day wasn’t long but hard nonetheless. The only ease he got was now with the blonde. “God, have I told you how precious you are.” He breathed out, earning a small laugh from Jimin.

“Often enough. Now shut up.” The older giggled and went straight back to kissing him. Jungkook really enjoyed it; the small tingling feeling in his stomach. He loved how only the blond could make him feel this way. Jimin deepened the kiss with pushing his tongue into his mouth and without even knowing a small sigh left his mouth again. Jimin was working his magic on him and even though he’d loved to take over and explore the older’s mouth like usual, he suddenly was way too tired to.

He felt how the weight of the day squeezed out the last power he had, or was it Jimin taking all of it? Was this some kind of foul play? He had to smile at his stupid thoughts. When the blond pushed his hands under Jungkook’s t-shirt he sighed again. “Babe-” The brunet tried to stop Jimin. For some reason everything moved to fast for him suddenly. Yes, he loved how Jimin could make him feel but the tiredness that came up so quickly and the fact that tomorrow was going to be even harder plus it was going to be way longer, wasn’t helping either.

He wanted to protest again the older however quickly pulled his hands out of his t-shirt and stopped kissing him. “What’s wrong? Since when do you stop me?” The sentence made Jungkook regret his actions. Jimin rarely kissed him, most of the times it was him starting their make out sessions. He didn’t know if it was because he was shy or because he thought he was bad at kissing or something else. He didn’t know what was going on in the blond’s head and now he had to wait ten more years for Jimin to ever initiate a kiss again.

“Sorry…I…Not today, ok?”

He tried to press out a smile, even though he hated himself a little bit right now. Why was his body always betraying him? The blond on the other hand seemed to be just fine with it and his eyes turned into half moons as he started to smile. Some stones rolled down Jungkook’s shoulders because he was always scared to fuck up around Jimin; for some reason he was very good in that. Thank god Jimin seemed to see things differently than he does.

“Then let’s go to bed, ok?” He asked still smiling, Jungkook could only nod. He was so happy to have the older as his boyfriend; he couldn’t think of anyone better. He pushed himself up from the bed, seeing how Jimin already curled into the blanket. He didn’t want to be the strict guy he usually was but his mouth just started talking. “Hey, don’t sleep with those clothes.” He hated lecturing the blond; he felt like a mother scolding her child and he hated feeling like that. Jimin properly didn’t like it either.

Already starting to hate himself again he made his way into the living room again, there he turned off any source of light and then quickly made his way back to the blond, who was already seemed to sleep deeply. Jungkook smiled a little seeing him in a cute blue onesie and his clothes lying in front of the bed. He sighed also getting out of his clothes only being left with his boxers. He slipped under the blanket and cuddled himself onto the blond, laying his arm around that one’s waist so he was the big spoon and breathing in the sweet scent.

He closed his eyes, whispering an ‘I love you’ into the older’s ear and getting one back before he slowly drifted off into dreamland with a big smile resting on his lips. Maybe he should  take a day off tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit sweetness before the storm  
> And don't worry the other characters will come soon :)  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter  
> Thank you for reading ~


	3. Hot pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a little hot down there :D  
> Just warning you guys

 “What are you doing, you idiot? Let me down!” The blond kicked his legs as strong as he could and tried to wriggle out of the taller’s grip but no chance. Jungkook was too strong for Jimin to even try and escape. Currently he was hanging over the brunet’s shoulder, getting carried into the living room and then getting slammed down onto the sofa. He laughed, even though it hurt a little but he knew it was meant playfully. Jungkook hovered over him also laughing. Sometimes Jimin wondered how someone can have such a weird laugh because Jungkook’s looks, in his eyes, didn’t fit his laugh, he loved it nonetheless. It was quite rare that he let out his ‘awkward laugh’ (how Jimin likes to call it) but every time it happened Jimin knew it was going to be a very enjoyable day.

“Let you down, now give me a reward.” The brunet teased wanting to have a kiss. The blond could only blush, hiding his face behind his hand, which the other tried to get away. “You’re not getting one until I have breakfast.” Jimin giggled using the best excuse coming up in the moment. He heard a laughed out sigh and then Jungkook pushed himself up from the sofa, walking towards the kitchen. The blond smiled watching his boyfriend from the sofa. He knew Jungkook would do everything for a kiss; for a small peck on the cheek.

Sometimes Jimin felt guilty for not showing as much affection towards the younger as he did to him but he just couldn’t handle his jumping heart in the moment he would try to do it. “So what does my princess want?” the brunet asked looking for something in the fridge. Jimin rolled his eyes “I told you not to call me that.” He heard some giggles coming from the younger and had to smile. Jungkook was an idiot…thank god he was his idiot.

The blond switched on the TV with the remote and searched for something interesting which didn’t really work. “So?”, “I don’t know, whatever we have I guess.” The blond said not really paying attention to anything else than the television. Jungkook started grinning.

“If I get a real kiss instead of a peck, I’m going to make pancakes.” He saw Jimin’s head turned around once the word pancakes had left his lips. He smiled; he was going to make pancakes this or that way, he couldn’t disappoint those big shiny eyes after all. He got an eager nod from the blond so he just smiled also nodding.

It didn’t take him so long and after the wonderful smell had spread through the whole house, Jimin was already seated at the kitchen island in the middle. He placed a plate down and within seconds the older had scarfed down one of the pancakes. He knew Jimin was still hungry so before he could start his own he pushed it over to the blond, who started to smile brighter than the sun. He leaned over and left a small peck on Jimin’s cheek and when Jungkook thought it wasn’t possible for him to smile more he somehow managed to smile even brighter again.

“And what are you gonna eat?” The blond asked chewing on one bite of Jungkook’s pancake. “Yoghurt or something, just eat.” He smiled getting a nod from the blond. He watched for a little more before he decided to also find something to eat. He turned to the fridge and looked for anything he would be able to eat in the morning because his stomach was very sensitive. When he felt a certain someone hugging him from behind however, every thought of being hungry or wanting breakfast flew out of his head.

He smiled and closed the fridge again. He turned around in Jimin’s hold, so that now the blond head was resting against his chest. “Thank you.” Jimin smiled looking up to him. Jungkook nodded also smiling. “For what though.”, “Taking a day off just for me.” The blond grinned, loving to hear the calm heartbeat of the younger. “Everything for you, my angel.” He said kissing that one’s forehead. The blond’s cheeks got a rosy color and the smile on his lips stayed. He pointed towards the pancake mentioning he should continue, Jimin quickly nodded while Jungkook walked over to the TV in the living room. “How about we watch a movie.”

He looked over his shoulder to see Jimin reaction and that one nodded again while stuffing the next piece into his mouth. He looked so cute Jungkook could’ve died if he had watched longer. He turned to the TV again and walked towards the cupboard with the DVDs in it. Randomly he picked one and pushed it into the recorder afterwards. His eyes flew over to his boyfriend seeing that one tidying up the plates and everything, then walking towards him.

Jungkook sat down on the sofa, the other next to him. Jimin cuddled onto him when the movie began. “How about popcorn?” He asked kissing the blonde hair. That one however shook his head while he looked up to him. “No, stay.” He said looking over to the television again. The brunet just nodded while he felt his body relaxing. What a great day, he thought with a smile on his lips.

 

 “Everyone gather!”

Their boss screamed through the whole station the next day, starling some of the police men with his loud voice. He sounded angry and annoyed; Jungkook already knew this wasn’t going to be nice. All of the men gathered in the big entrance and tried to fit so everyone could see the boss. Jungkook and his partner, Yugyeom, stood in the back but had no problems hearing what the boss shouted at everyone.

“I got a message this morning that all of us are assigned to a new mission. I think all of us have seen the report about a human biting another one and we got assigned so that can’t happen again. From today on all of our men in patrols are going to report everything that looks weird. After a safe report and a reply giving permission to shoot, these things get eliminated. Humans, animals, just anything that bites is going to get shot. Men that I promised to train in guns are going to get one today. Men that have a problem with shooting please report to me and I will give you other tasks. Now get back to your place and I want to talk with the newbie’s first.”

Jungkook knew that he still counted to the newbie’s so he stayed. Yugyeom, who didn’t count to the newbie’s anymore even though he was new, wished him good luck and disappeared to their desks again. Their boss gave them a stern look and Jungkook already knew this wasn’t going to be nice either.

“Look, you’re getting guns too and for the rest of the day I want you to train with them. And your homework is going to train here.” He handed some pages about a rising range nearby. “The faster you learn how to deal with guns, the faster I will assign you to a patrol. And you two are going to stay a little longer today.” The man pointed at him and a college and Jungkook almost wanted to sigh out in despair. He didn’t want to stay longer. Of course he was excited to have some shooting training (even though he had some before but it couldn’t hurt) but he was more excited to come home (as always).

“I also want you to contact your family and so on. Please be ready for any kind of virus spreading any second.” With that he sent them away and Jungkook almost wanted to scoff. Why was his boss so scared only because of one report about a human biting another human? He sighed and sat down in front of Yugyeom. That one looked at him with big eyes. “What did he tell you?”, “Nothing important, only that we get our guns today and so on.” The brunet said ruffling through his hair.

Jungkook decided to search for it in the internet. There had to be a reason why his boss was so affected by only one small accident. He opened the laptop on his desk and googled everything that came to his mind considering the topic ‘zombie’. There was a lot of Walking Dead and he remembered that he still hasn’t watched the new season. But then he found more of the reports.

A lot of them said it was only one person attacking and that they got rid of them. Jungkook wanted to find out how they got rid of them but he found nothing. Then the side he was on updated and a new news report plopped up. He glanced over to Yugyeom and made sure the younger was deep his in own work so he wouldn’t notice him watching some things. He took out his earphones and clicked on the report.

“As it seemed not only Korea is affected but other countries like Japan or China are affected. There however it seemed to be a bigger problem. The local police or even the army is having problems to keep the attacking humans as a small number and more and more cases are getting discovered. We can only hope that we stay safe and that our police and army know what to do.”

The report ended but Jungkook didn’t move. It was like he was hypnotized. _It was spreading_. He always thought that series like The Walking Dead or others weren’t going to get real; _but it was happening right now_. A lot of scenarios colored out in his head; the worst one was his family dying because of this.

He felt his hand which still held the mouse twitching. Why didn’t they talk about that on TV? It almost felt like they would want to keep it hidden from the public eyes. However he had to make sure his family was ok. His mom lived in Busan while his dad was properly on a business trip in America. So he went first. Jungkook was unsure if it had already spread to there so he quickly stood up, looked at the dark haired who was already staring back having one eyebrow raised in confusion. He already held up his phone, signaling that he was going to phone someone.

“I’m outside for a second.” He got a nod and then he made his way into an empty hallway. Quickly he dealt his father’s number and waited for a response a little nervously. “Hello?”, “Dad?”, “Oh Jungkook, what is it? You rarely call me.” The brunet bit his tongue at that statement. He knew he wasn’t calling his parents so often, same goes for visiting but work was more important right now, they even said it themselves. “Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if you’re ok and where you are.” His father laughed a little but he seemed fine. “I’m home, where else should I be and yes, I’m ok. Looks like you’ve heard from that incident here, huh?” Here? It happened in Busan too? Why was nobody talking about? What if other cities were also affected, like Gyeonggi-do, and Yugyeom didn’t even know if something happened to his parents?

The brunet immediately asked what his father meant. “Oh, you see, in the supermarket where your mother works was a rapid dog. He bit some of the costumers, your mom too. I thought they would talk about it on TV because he was more than mad. He almost ate the whole leg of one of the costumers.” While his father continued talking about how ill that dog must’ve been and what else could’ve happened, Jungkook’s whole world broke into pieces. He knew from series that animals can be affected too and even though it doesn’t mean that what happens in a series also happens in real life but he was scared nonetheless.

“Is mom ok?”, “I drove her to a hospital this morning, she had a very high fever.”

 

 

 

Jimin sighed nervously. It was almost past midnight and Jungkook still wasn’t home. What if something happened? He didn’t even call and told him he shouldn’t wait for him (even though he was going to do it nonetheless). Yeah, he was a little sleepy but Jungkook was more important. His shaking eyes flew to the clock which hung above the TV, then he remembered it was stuck.

Then the sound of the front door getting opened could be heard and Jimin jumped up from the sofa quicker than a lightning. He walked into the hallway, seeing how the burnet was taking off his shoes and jacket. He was phoning with someone so the blond stayed quiet. He wanted to run up to him and hug him till the world was going to end, he wanted to get cuddled and showered in kisses but what he got was a grumpy looking Jungkook being busy on the phone.

Even when that one finally looked at him, no smile, no silent ‘hello’. He just walked past him like he didn’t even exist. Maybe he was dreaming? He pinched his arm, no this was reality. It was the first time since Jungkook got his job that he ignored him, walking straight past him. The blond snapped out of his trance and followed the older into the living room. That one finally finished his call and took the phone away from his ear. That’s when Jimin wanted to do the same thing again. He wanted to run up to him, hug him, then cuddle with him and get showered in kisses.

“Hey, sorry that I’m so late.” The brunet said and sat down on the sofa letting out a long and stressed sigh. Jimin nodded but he felt something hurting in the back of his chest; he was scared that was going to happen again or even worse more often from now on. “Come here, I haven’t even greeted you properly.” The younger said and the weird feeling got blown away just from that one sentence. He walked over to the brunet and sat down on that one’s lap facing him with a pout. But of course his boyfriend knew what to do. He kissed it away and then slid his arms around his waist hugging him. The blond smiled also wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s neck burying his face into his shoulder. He felt so loved and warm, he just wanted to stay like this forever.

“Why are you so late?”, “I finally got my gun.” Was all he said and Jimin felt the smile on Jungkook’s lips. The blond knew the younger wanted a gun since he started working at the police and now he finally got one, he was happy for him. “And because of it I now have extra training which leads to me working overtime. My boss also told me that he would call me up if he needed someone to guard his wife because of that weird shit going on right now. I also got ‘homework’ which consists of me training with a gun.” The older listened carefully while he stroked the back of his head. He knew Jungkook liked it because his body would start relaxing immediately.

Jimin took his head away from Jungkook’s shoulder and looked at him. The brunet ran a hand through the blond soft hair, seeing Jimin closing his eyes for a second. “Which all in all means, I’m going to see you less.” When the blond opened his eyes again, Jungkook quickly buried his head into the crook of the older’s neck. He didn’t want to see his reaction. For him it felt cruel knowing that he was going to give up hours with Jimin for his job but he couldn’t just quit. Especially not now where this weird virus is going around. He also had to provide himself and Jimin with enough money and food and so on, so they wouldn’t end up on the streets.

Jimin’s hand stroke over the back of his head again and he felt his chest exploring. He loved Jimin to the mood and back, he was going to die if he wouldn’t see, hear, smell, feel the blond at least once a day. Why was this life so cruel? “As long as you come home so I can be sure nothing happened to you, I’m going to be fine.” He heard the small laugh at the end of the sentence bringing the end’s of his mouth to go upwards as well. “And as long as you tell me where you’ve been so I can be sure you don’t betray me.” The blond giggled and Jungkook wanted too but he didn’t have the energy to. It was the time after work again where he just wanted to fall into his bed, cuddle with his boyfriend and fall asleep as fast as possible.

“Let’s go to bed then, shall we?” And again Jimin just sensed that he was done with this day, like he had the sixth sense for it. “But I wanna stay like this.” The younger whined and tightened his hug. He wasn’t going to let Jimin go within the next hour or something, no matter how tired he was. Jimin giggled at the sentence and there was the reason he lived. _Those giggles were his life_. “I have school tomorrow and you a lot of work, we have to go to sleep early, Kookie.” Jungkook sighed hearing the name. Why was he using it now; now where it was the worst time to get turned on by something like that?

But of course the blond would notice it and of course he would provoke his lust. “Come on, Kookie, let’s go to sleep.” The blond whined right into his ear moving his hips back and forth. Another sigh left his mouth, why was the older such a tease? He felt Jimin shuddering in his hold when he brushed his lips against that one’s neck. If one can play that game, two can too. He moved his lips up the blond’s neck to his ear. “‘Let’s go to bed’ sounds better.” He grinned feeling Jimin shivering again because his ear was his sensitive spot.

He moved to the plump lips of the other. The kiss was sweet at first until Jungkook pushed his tongue into his mouth, brining the older to moan in arousal. It only encouraged the younger to move his hands, which were resting on Jimin’s hips, to his precious peach, groping it lightly. It brought the blond to rock his hips again and Jungkook almost wanted to celebrate. It’s been a while since they had done it because both of them backed away a lot of times; Jimin because he had school the next day, Jungkook because he was tired from work.

But now he was sure Jimin wouldn’t back away, at least not with the problem in his pants. A bad feeling however showed up in the back of Jungkook’s head when Jimin broke their make out session. “Let’s go.” It was a moan and he grinded his hips only more. Well, not a bad sign at all. Jungkook grinned attaching his lips to the blond’s neck again. He sucked on it harder than usual and maybe even used some teeth, the effect was wonderful. Another moan, almost scream escaped the blond’s mouth while he started to move his hips even faster.

Jungkook was rock hard by now and he would hate Jimin for the rest of his life if that one would let him down now. So he decided before that could happen, they should move to the bedroom. His hands slid from the other’s ass to his thighs and Jungkook lifted him up as if he was nothing. Now it was Jimin’s part to leave hickeys all over the brunet’s neck while that one tried to guide himself through the apartment.

He stopped in the hallway however pushing the older against a wall stopping that one before he almost ate up his neck. “Don’t, otherwise I’ll come right here.” He said searching for eye contact, getting a beautiful eye smile from his boyfriend. He kissed those plump lips he loved so much and they stayed kissing against the wall before he stared to search for the room in his not really reliable condition. It brought Jimin to start laughing and he continued to giggle until they finally arrived in the bedroom.

Jungkook almost threw the smaller one onto the bed, bringing that one to giggle only more. He settled himself between the other’s legs and was surprised that both of them were still fully clothed so he quickly got rid of his and Jimin’s t-shirts. When he felt Jimin tugging on the belt of his pants he let out a laugh. “Let’s get rid of them too.” The blond demanded already opening the belt. Of course the younger listened and pulled down his pants, pushing them away then taking care of Jimin’s. He also threw them just somewhere in the room, leaving both of them in only boxers.

He moved back up, sucking on the blond’s neck again but slowly moving down to his collarbone, also leaving some hickeys there. Meanwhile he tried to reach the drawer of the nightstand, searching for the lube. When he finally got to grab something bottlelike, he laid it next to them. He slid his hands down the blond’s sides making him moan louder. The blond was grabbing Jungkook’s hair so painfully by now that he knew he had to start soon otherwise Jimin wouldn’t last long anymore.

“Kookie, p-please-” The blond moaned while he pulled down Jimin’s shorts after doing the same with his own, bringing one hand to play with Jimin’s nipple while his other hand somehow tried to open the tightly closed bottle. When it finally clicked open, Jimin already spread his legs wider. Jungkook loved how he would immediately know what he had to do. He promised himself not to tease Jimin this time because last time he did it, he fucked up badly.

“Hurry-”Was all that the older could press out between his moans. Jungkook obeyed and coated his fingers with lube and moved his hand to Jimin’s ass. The blond knew what was coming so no wonder his moans turned louder again. He pushed one finger in bringing the other to literary scream out, not in pain, oh no, in pure pleasure. Another bad suppressed loud moan escaped Jimin´s lips when Jungkook´s other hand closed around his already hard shaft.

The brunet thought about teasing again but pushed that thought away, adding a second finger, scissoring him while moving his lips to Jimin’s before any other sound could leave his mouth. Jungkook sighed into their kiss while their tongues battled for dominance. He was surprised about how long Jimin protested but eventually he took over, exploring the other’s hot cavern. When he added a third finger he felt the blond jolting a little in pain because it’s actually been a while since they had done it.

“K-kookie y-your…hand.” The male moaned in between their kiss and the younger knew what he meant quickly stopping his one hand that had been stroking the other’s length. And there he couldn’t hold back his teasing. “Oh come on, already at your edge.” He moved his fingers faster in and out with that statement bringing Jimin to swallow away whatever he wanted to say.

However he found back his words after he tried to hold back another moan. “F-fuck you.” The brunet grinned, stopping his fingers taking them away. The blond whined at the loss but knew that now the best part was coming (literary). “Ok, no problem.” The brunet breathed into Jimin’s ear what brought him to shiver while he positioned his member at his entrance.

“Ready, babe?” He knew nicknames like these would turn on Jimin only more (if that was even possible at that point), so he only used them to tease him. He took the loud grunt that followed as his answer so he pushed himself into Jimin as slowly as he could and stopped hallways, much to the other’s disappointment. “J-jungkookie, don’t t-tease…me please…”The blond sighed while he wrapped his hands around his neck. It sounded so desperate the younger couldn’t resist. He leaned down connecting their lips again and pushed himself completely in. Now even he had to let out a groan because damn _, it’s been too long_.

He pushed his tongue into Jimin’s mouth while thrusting in powerful making both of them moan in pleasure. Jungkook knew he wouldn’t last long because Jimin’s moans would always make him come faster than he actually wanted to however this time he tried to hold in as long as possible. But Jimin whined so needy, he could only moan back in pleasure.

“K-kookie-…harder-” Jimin moaned when he hit the blond’s prostate. Now Jungkook was sure both weren’t going to last long. He speeded up and he almost wanted to come when he felt Jimin pulling on his hair. Why was this such a turn on? Ok, everything the blond did was a turn on. He tried to move his hips even faster, hitting Jimin’s spot over and over again.

Jungkook’s lips never left the blonds. More kisses were getting sloppier and sloppier. Jimin’s moans started to sound more desperate and overwhelmed by everything. Breathy moans filled the bedroom and the sounds of skin slapping against each other was music to Jungkook. He moved his hands to Jimin’s member again and even though that one whined out, knowing that he would come any second, Jungkook didn’t care anymore. His groans being more grunts and panting than anything else signaled Jimin that he was close as well. “S-shit…J-jimin.” He breathed right into that one’s ear making him shiver uncontrolled. His thrusts got sloppier and at some point there was no rhythm left anymore, just pure ramming. Sweat dripped down his temples and even though he was exhausted, he wanted to go on forever.

And when he felt the familiar tingly sensation in his stomach, he tired to speed up even more. “Ahh-almost t-there.” Jimin couldn’t understand how Jungkook was still able to bring out words while he was completely overwhelmed by everything happening right now. The brunet grabbed Jimin’s hand with his free one linking their fingers while his other hand was still stroking Jimin’s manhood in a quick pace which wasn’t the same as the thrusts anymore because clearly both of them were too exhausted to keep up a steady rhythm.

“J-jung- ahh…Jungkook, I’m-” The blond couldn’t even finish his sentence and he didn’t need to because Jungkook knew what the older wanted. He speeded up even more, even though he was on his edge of energy. Jimin came with a loud whine and it sent shivers and explosions through Jungkook’s whole body, turning his mind turn black for a moment, while he also hit the edge with a loud groan.

The younger collapsed next to him and for a moment the only thing that could be heard, was both of them panting heavily, trying to catch their breaths. After a while he looked over to Jimin who was already looking back at him with a small smile on his lips. “Let’s get cleaned up.” Jungkook said hovering himself up also with a smile on his lips. He saw how the blond stretched out his arms signaling him to wanting to be carried by him.

Yup, now he was sure he was going to give a fuck about his job. Jimin was way more important than stupid gun training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOoookkkkk  
> So that was my first smut so please don't take it so harsh  
> And I hope you enjoyed the little hotness before the storm :D  
> Thank you for reading :)


	4. Rise

The blond got pushed so hard against the wall that he fell to the floor. He felt the pain spreading through his shoulder but he didn’t feel like standing up; it was safer down here than running around and almost being squashed by all the panicking people. Jimin felt like a baby; he was sitting on the ground, tears flowing down his face. He didn’t even realize what was going on. Just within seconds everyone totally lost control and started running around widely.

It was Yoonchan. He had been weird all day long. Even though he said he will give him some tutoring in their new dance, he was totally out of energy this morning. Since the moment he arrived he had been drenched in sweat; he said he didn’t feel that well but he was still going to help him a little. He had asked if he was ok but Yoonchan just said it was a small fever. When Jimin however had touched his forehead it didn’t feel like a ‘small’ fever. He was basically burning. The blond had tried to tell him that he should go home but the older didn’t want to.

And then it happened. Jimin felt a load of tears shooting into his eyes. The pictures wouldn’t leave his head. The blond felt his nose dripping but he didn’t care how he looked right now; he was properly looking fucking horrible. He drove his trembling hand through his hair. His temples were totally sweaty and the more he tried to calm down the more pictures flooded his mind.

 It was during math class. The blond swallowed down the big lump in his throat. Yoonchan had his arms on the table and his head resting on them. It looked like he was sleeping. Jimin understood it, he really thought the older was sleeping because he had been so tired from the start. But when the teacher called out his name he didn’t react. He called him out again but nothing. Their teacher said someone should shake his shoulder a little. Louisiana did it; _his girlfriend_. His arm dropped down from the table, at first everyone thought he was dead. The panic rose, some students stood up in shock. Louisiana didn’t want to believe it so she shook his head again, then he grabbed her arm.  The class went silent and Yoonchan started to…growl. Everybody gasped and then he looked up. Louisiana couldn’t even react and then he already had his teeth deep in her flesh.

Jimin pressed his eyes only more together. He didn’t want to see it. He didn’t even remember how he got out of the room or what happened to his girlfriend or him. The fear ran down his spine. There were still a lot of people running past him, all of them were screaming so loudly Jimin had to cover his ears. He prayed for silence, he prayed for this to only be a dream but when someone suddenly grabbed his hands away from his ears, he felt that this wasn’t a dream.

It was a teacher; she was trying to evacuate everyone. “Hey, sweetheart what’s your name?” She had to scream because all the students were too loud. Jimin was trembling awfully and he felt like a child that was lost and had cried for hours. “P-Park J-Jim-min.” He couldn’t bring out any clear word and his voice was way too quiet for any person to understand with all these noisiness around but the woman just nodded. She pulled him up on his feet and then guided him outside.

There it was even worse. Blue lights everywhere, he heard thousand warning light sounds, people screaming everywhere. There was police, ambulance, he even spotted a swat team and heard an arriving helicopter somewhere. The woman was still guiding him to somewhere and Jimin felt how his legs were losing strength. He was still trembling and when they arrive at one of the ambulances he sank to the ground. Two helpers were already at his side bringing up to his feet again. They were talking to him but Jimin couldn’t understand anything. It was like he was deaf. They heaved him up the car and sat him down on the stretcher. They gave him one of these thermal blanket; it seemed like he was hypothermic. A doctor asked him a lot of questions and Jimin couldn’t make out if he answered them or not.

But after some minutes he seemed to be satisfied and he left the car. Jimin was all on his own now. He remembered his bag that was still in the building; thank god he had at least his phone with him. He tried to fumble it out of his pocket. His hands were trembling awfully and when he looked at the display, tears dropped down on it. He was still crying? Everything that was happened right now was making him numb. He couldn’t hear clearly, he didn’t feel that he was still crying. The only thing he was aware of was that he was trembling because he couldn’t even hold the phone still.

He opened the display and already saw that a lot of people have messaged or called him. It seemed that the incident had spread through the news already. But he knew who wasn’t watching news because he was busy being at work. Jimin searched for the contact then brought the phone to his ear. He felt his nose dripping, which reminded him that he was still crying. Again some pictured came to him mind and he heard himself sobbing only more. Then someone finally answered. “J-Jungk-kook?”, “Jimin? Is everything ok?” The question brought him to sob only harder. “Jimin? Are you crying?”,”J-Jungkook, can you p-pick me up from s-school?” Jungkook stayed quiet for a moment, like he had to understand what the older wanted from him. Jimin tried to hold back his sobs but it didn’t really work that well.

“Of course, I’ll be right there.”

 

 

The officer sighed sitting down in his chair. He rubbed his temples, sighing again and again. He couldn’t stop, that’s how stressed he was. And the only thing he could think about was coming home but his shift wasn’t going to end any time soon. He closed his eyes for a second, leaned back in the office chair and his hands clench around the armrest.

“Officer Jeon, don’t tell me you’re sleeping. It’s the first time seeing you slacking off, Hyung.” A happy voice appeared and even though Jungkook really liked his college, he didn’t want to have him around right now. He just nodded, remaining with closed eyes. “Well, I’m not gonna say anything against it. Seems like you’re night was short, huh?” Yugyeom laughed and a small smile slipped past the brunet’s lips. Actually his night was long and enjoyable but he only got two or three hours full of sleep because after he had fallen asleep from their hot time in the middle of the night a friend had called him, babbling nonsense for about half an hour (he had properly been drunk) and after that he couldn’t fall asleep again, so the only thing he did was cuddling Jimin, while that one was sleeping safe and sound, enjoy the warmth and remembering how great his life was right now. However when his alarm clock suddenly got off, it wasn’t that great anymore. He really loves his job, yes, but it was tiring.

“So there is someone in your life, I knew it. Now come on finally tell me who she is?” He had prayed for Yugyeom not to see the tiny smile but how couldn’t he? The statement however made him quite sad. Nobody here knew about Jimin, they all thought he was straight. No wonder, before he got together with the blond fairy, he had bragged about how good he could handle woman and so on. When he realized that Jimin wasn’t just a friend to him anymore, he stopped talking about woman all for once. Of course Yugyeom would catch up on that topic again, as if he would ever forget something…

“Let’s get back to work.” The older opened his eyes and rolled closer to his desk. He quickly opened his laptop and a file plopped up immediately. It was the case he worked on right now, it was complicated and he didn’t understand a lot of things but he had too much pride to ask the younger for help. He wanted to proof everyone in this station that he was good, in no matter what (even though it sounds hella arrogant) but he knew he was good and he knew a lot of people here didn’t believe him.

When he was about to type in the first things into his report, his phone started buzzing. He knew it wasn’t allowed to use them but he was worried the moment he felt the vibration of the hand phone. It was Jimin, he knew it was him. And there was no way he wouldn’t answer the younger’s call. He had to, if it was allowed or not. He stood up, a little too rushed for his own good because his vision got black for a moment, this time he didn’t wait for Yugyeom’s response. He quickly rushed outside into an empty hallway. He didn’t know why but somehow he had a bad feeling. Normally Jimin had school right now, maybe even class (where phones weren’t allowed) and the older never called him, really only when something is wrong and Jungkook _sensed_ it. _There was something wrong._

He held the phone against his ear and Jimin’s voice came out weak and barely hearable. However he didn’t quite get what was wrong. “Jimin? Is everything ok?” He heard sobs coming from the phone ad it hit him like a lightning. The other was crying and not just some tears; he was sobbing so awfully loud, Jungkook couldn’t breathe for a longer than a second. “Jimin, are you crying?” Another cry and Jungkook couldn’t bear it any longer. He walked through the hallway into another one and then into the locker room, where all of their things like bags or jackets were kept. Meanwhile Jimin had answered rather unintelligible. “J-Jungkook, can you p-pick me up from s-school?” he had tried to understand the words while putting on shoes and jacket as fast he could. He didn’t care about his bag or about the fact that he was just leaving his workplace without telling anyone, he needed to see Jimin.

Once his brain had finally processed what the older had said just now he quickly answered with an ‘of course’ while leaving the room, the building. He stayed on the phone, hearing a lot of more sobs and cries. With hurryingly hands he fumbled the keys for his car out of his pocket and into the keyhole opening the door and basically jumping into the car. He pinned his phone between his ear and his shoulder while he started the car, not caring about putting on a seatbelt. Yes, he was a police officer and he should punish himself for that but just not right now. He tried to talk with the older a little more saying unnecessary things like ‘don’t worry, everything’s gonna be alright’ or ‘I’ll be right there’ and so on but he was only getting back sobs as an answer.

He was driving unbelievable fast and way over the speed limit, he was sweating like hell and he couldn’t stop talking because he would only hear the other crying, he couldn’t bear with that. “I’m gonna hang up now but don’t worry I’ll be right by your side, baby.” He pushed the red phone button as fast he could, not wanting to hear the blond’s response. Again he basically jumped out of the car, slammed the door as loud as he could and then run from the parking area of the school to the front gate.

 

 

 

Jungkook closed his eyes for a second. He had no clue what happened in Jimin’s school but he was goddamn relieved that nothing happened to him. When he had arrived at school it was full of ambulances, police and god knows what more. He had searched almost an hour to find his boyfriend because every second person would talk with him asking who he was and to which class he belongs to. He had asked everyone for Jimin but the blond was nowhere to be found. It took him long enough and once found his heart almost broke. The older had looked terrible and he was happy to be back home having that one in his arm right now.

Both of them were sitting on the sofa, a talk show quietly in the background. The blond was sitting in his lab, he was breathing quietly like he was sleeping. Jungkook was stroking his back in a calming motion. He knew the other didn’t want to talk about it but Jungkook wanted to know what happened. “Jiminie, are you awake?” He whispered into the blond’s ear not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. He got a sleepy ‘hmm’ as an answer and had to smile. He just loved the older; even in situations like these Jimin was cute.

“Can you tell me what happened?” He patted the back of the older’s head. Jimin pressed his head into the crook of his neck, shaking it a little. The brunet answered with a quiet ok and waited for the time to move on. It wasn’t a satisfying answer but he didn’t want to bother the other more. He tried to concentrate on the talk show in the background and when Jimin turned to the side, still leaning against Jungkook’s broad chest, to watch the show also, he turned up the volume. 

It was quite funny and the small giggles the older let out somehow calmed Jungkook down a little. It showed that Jimin was ok too. When the show was interrupted by an important announcement, Jungkook’s mood changed around 360° degrees. They showed the school and the reporter talked about the occurrence that happened it. He felt Jimin shuddering and it made him shudder. Whatever happened must’ve been awful to witness.

“We warn every citizen to stay in their homes until every danger is eliminated for tonight. Scientists are searching for the cause of this weird disease and we will tell you about new information later.” The male said and then the show continued as if nothing happened. Jimin shuddered again and turned to Jungkook again, burying his head into the crook of the younger’s neck. “I’m tired.” His voice was very quiet and when he felt something wet at his neck, Jungkook’s chest clenched. The older was crying.

He wanted to shift and look what was wrong with the other but he knew he needed to be patient. Maybe now the blond would tell him? “Why?” He kept his voice down not wanting to sound pushy and moved his head little to leave a small kiss on the other’s forehead. It was quiet only the clock hanging over the TV was ticking annoyingly loud because it was stuck at the same number. Silence suffocated Jungkook a little together with the fact that it seemed like he couldn’t help the older.

“I just hate this day.” Not the information he wanted but it was enough for him to understand that Jimin just wanted it to end. “Let’s go to bed then.” It was late, the clock wasn’t working right but the darkness outside and his own sleepiness made sure it was past nine or something. He got a nod and waited for the older to stand up but it didn’t seem to happen anytime soon. “Carry me.” Jimin giggled and he could only smile. His Hyung was cuter than everything else he had ever seen in his life. He stood up with his hands under the older’s tights so that one was hanging like a Koala at him. The blond wasn’t heavy and he was kinda used to carrying him to bed.

Once arrived in the bedroom, he tried his best to carefully lay down the older. He kissed Jimin’s forehead once again what brought that one to giggle again. “I’ll be right back.” He walked back into the living room just to turn off the lights and the TV. The television however caught his attention. He didn’t turn up the volume; he feared to scare Jimin with every other report about the things happening right now.

It was a newsreader interviewing a doctor and scientist. They were already in the middle of their interview. “We don’t know what caused it yet or how to fight it other than ending lives. Through the incident that happened in Seoul’s main dance school we know that even though we shoot their arms or legs they continue to attack us.” The interviewer seemed calm while Jungkook had to bite his lip in nervousness. He was going crazy on the inside wanting to know what they meant with ‘the incident’. “As you already mentioned it’s a virus. How does it transmit onto others?”, “Through…I would say everything. Scratches, bites, salvia, blood. I advise to stay away.” By now Jungkook was biting his nails. Was this all really happening right now or was he dreaming?

“Then how do we know someone’s infected by this virus?”, “People who are infected aren’t going to notice it at first. Two days after getting bitten or something similar the first signs are showing. One will start having problem concentrating and remembering things. Then on the third day the person will start being tired and feeling down like having a flu. They will get a fever then the sleep will take over and we call it ‘turning’. Once the person is asleep the virus will spread through the body completely and he or she will die. There properly more symptoms, that’s all we know for now.” It seemed very clear and the brunet was surprised how much they already knew about that virus.

“We also don’t know why the person can still move after dying from the virus.” The brunet sighed. That was the one big question in his mind and they couldn’t figure it out. He turned off the TV and almost got a heart attack turning around. Jimin stood directly in front of him, tears in his eyes.

“So Yoonchan turned into a zombie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, there it is: the start of the apocalypse.  
> I don't have much to say, I just hope you liked the chapter and enjoyed reading it,  
> Thank you :)  
> And please leave some comments, I need feedback >.<


	5. Apple pie, goodbye

It been a week since the first incident in the school happened and whole Korea is in chaos. Half of the people living in Seoul were trying to move away as fast as possible, the other half was still trying to understand what was actually happening. Thousands of stores are closed, others destroyed; it was already hard to actually buy food somewhere. The streets looked the worst; a lot of broken things from furniture people tried to move into trucks too quickly lay around, telephone poles were overturned so a lot of phones had no signal anymore, vomit was everywhere same as a lot of blood. Jungkook even saw some dead bodies in some side streets. Police was everywhere, in regions where a lot of ‘crazy people’ were stumbling around swat teams still tried to get rid of them.

For Jungkook it was weird calling those people zombie’s. Of course they were dead but were still walking around and could only be killed through shooting their head or cutting it off but there were still people. What terrified him the most was, that one of these critical regions was close to his apartment where Jimin currently was 24/7 because his school was closed for the next month. He looked at his phone every second only to be sure that Jimin was fine; but not even like that he can be sure about it. He had no signal and was pretty sure Jimin hadn’t either. What if one of these monsters broke into their apartment and attacked him? He wouldn’t have the time to call Jungkook or something and the younger doubted Jimin’s strength at that point (even though that one was indeed strong).

He had the day off but was called to his boss house to check on that one’s wife. He was alone because Yugyeom was on patrol with some others. He knew the younger was in the area close to his apartment so he had asked him to check on Jimin but even that couldn’t give him enough of proof that the blond was fine.

With a sigh and still a bad feeling in the back of his head he fumbled the keys from his boss into the keyhole, pushing the door open once it clicked. It was quite warm and it smelled like apple pie. Jungkook sighed again; Jimin had a shampoo that smelled like apple pie. Again he just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. With his eyebrows knit because he tried to suppress his doubt, he walked through the long hallway, searching for the kitchen. When the smell got stronger and he saw an open door in the end of the hall, the brunet assumed that was it.

He walked over and looked around the corner only to find it empty. It was the kitchen indeed and a delicious looking apple pie was placed next to the stove but nobody was around. He went over to look for something to tell him where his boss’ wife was but nothing. The oven was turned off, the microwave hadn’t been used and the hotplates were cold.

His hand moved to his gun automatically (even though he wasn’t that good in actually hitting the target) once he heard a sound coming from behind. When he turned around however the first thing he saw was a spade right in front of him. Through good reflexes he moved to the side quickly, so the one wielding the spade didn’t hit him but the pie instead. Surprised to see his boss’s wife holding the spade, he stumbled away from her in shock.

A terrified look was on her face and when she looked at him it got angry. Did she think he was one of these walking dead? He needed to talk, these things can’t speak properly anymore so if he talks maybe she would finally realized that he was still alive. She still swang the spade around like she was crazy and that’s when the brunet’s doubt started. Was she one of those things? She swang it so uncontrolled, was she still by sense?

“Miss! Miss, please listen!”

He shouted stumbling backwards when the woman tried to hit him again. The woman stopped however when she realized he just said something. The brunet was still scared she might swing the spade again and this time actually hit him but when she let it fall to the ground, letting out a despite sigh, he knew he was safe.

She trembled awfully, her hair was fuzzy and she had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn’t slept in years. Jungkook swallowed; he couldn’t leave her alone after asking if she was alright. “Miss, I got send here from your husband to see if you’re ok. What happened?” He wasn’t sure if he should approach her or if he should just stay where he was, so he showed the police badge on his bet. A sigh left her mouth while she walked past him straight into the living room ahead. He followed trying to find out what he should do now.

“That’s nice of you and of my husband but I don’t think anything can help me or us. Two of these monsters are in our garden and I thought you are one of them too, I’m sorry.” She said sitting down on the sofa, closing her eyes. Jungkook stayed in the door frame. Well if you’re fine, can I go now? Was all that replayed in his head over and over again. He didn’t know if it was weird to worry that much but he couldn’t help it. And she even said two of these ‘zombies’ in her garden, he didn’t want to know how it was in his own garden.

“Should I…try to get rid of them?” He hesitated and hated himself for even asking. Why was he riding himself into her problems? She was still alive and he was sure she wasn’t going to die within the next five hours her husband still had to work. She nodded also hesitating a little. Until now only swat teams got rid of these things somehow and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t even get them with the nine bullets he had in his gun but it was training in some way. If he hit them now he could protect himself and Jimin for them as well.

 

 

 

“No! Let me go! I don’t want to come with you! Let me go!” Jimin tried his best to shake off the strangers arm but he was damn strong. “You have no chance against these things! Do you want to die? You’re balcony door is broken! That guy already came in here, more of them could get in here any second!” The taller screamed still trying to pull the blond towards the front door while that one wriggled as much as he could.

Jimin was terrified to death. He didn’t know how the stranger got into their apartment or why their balcony door was broken or why there was a dead body next to him. All happened so fast and now he just tried to stay where he was. Why was the stranger even trying to get him away? Jimin lived here while he was the one who broke in.

The blond tried to shake off the strangers arm on his wrist again only to get pulled so strongly that now he was facing him, the stranger holding both of his arms. “Look, I don’t know why you want to stay here so badly but whatever it is, it won’t go away. We can get back but for now we need to get the hell out of this place and this town. We don’t have much time until he awakes again.” The brunet pointed over to dead lying next to them. Jimin stopped for a moment, his eyes on the body. What if Jungkook came home seeing a dead body lying in their living room while he was gone? He would freak out and die from worry. He couldn’t go.

“No, I have to wait here!” He screamed back and tried to get out of the strangers hold again but instead he stumbled backwards and fell onto his butt. Luckily he was able to knock the other down also. He tried to move backwards but then something held onto his ankle.

He froze and when something started to growl deeply, he knew what was happening right now. The dead guy was ‘alive’ again. This wasn’t possible, someone dead can’t stand up again. And _growl_. He was one of these things, Jimin knew it immediately. But what was the worst was that he held onto his ankle right now.

He tried to kick it away but his grip was just as painfully strong as the one of the stranger. He knew if that one would scratch or bite him, he would be infected. He had to avoid that. He still moved his legs while the dead still pulled him closer. When suddenly the other hand of him grabbed his thigh strongly, squeezing his nails into it, Jimin got so scared he could only start to scream. He kicked out wildly, the zombie getting closer and closer until the blond saw that he wanted to bite into his thigh.

He closed his eyes while he still kicked with his leg and in the next second a dull sound was heard and something wet hit his face. He heard the stranger who he had knocked down suddenly screaming awfully loud, not in pain more in anger. He heard a squished sound and when he opened his eyes, pulling his legs close to his chest while hugging them, he saw the brunet smashing the head of the dead guy.

He looked down himself seeing his clothes cluttered with blood also feeling it on his face. It terrified him and all he could do was watching the brunet hitting the already smashed head over and over again with a metal baseball bat. He still shouted in anger, words Jimin couldn’t understand. He felt so helpless, so small and so scared. He just wanted to have Jungkook there and when the brunet finally stopped, he knew he couldn’t stay here anymore.

The stranger wiped over his forehead smearing the sweat as well as the blood away. He looked over to him and Jimin knew what he was going to ask. But instead he laid down the bat and walked over to him, squatting down next to him. Jimin flinched feeling a cold hand on his shoulder. He knew the other was going to say something but he didn’t want to hear it, he didn’t want to make a decision.

“We have to go, we can’t stay.”

“B-but I c-can’t l-leave him-”

The blond pressed out, his voice was shaking, tears flowed down his cheeks, his eyes were big from the shock. The brunet brought a hand to his cheek, wiping away the big tears. “We can come back.” He had a smile small on his lips. Jimin was sure the guy just wanted to gain his trust and secure him but the blond didn’t want to. He would lose Jungkook and he didn’t want that. _He’d rather die._

The stranger took his hand away from his cheek. He smiled at him again and took his hands standing up. Jimin wanted to resist but his body stood up on its own. The stranger guided him out of the house and he felt like a kid getting dragged along by its parents, crying because it didn’t want to leave the kindergarten or something. The brown-haired walked slower so he would walk right next to him, he laid his arm around his shoulder and Jimin wanted to wriggle out of his grip; his body just wasn’t listening. His body searched for security while his head searched for a way away from the stranger. They arrived at the streets and just then the blond understood what was happening.

The street was full of dead bodies, cars were trashed, street lights broken, windows and doors broken, everything looked wretched. The stranger guided him to the black van that stood right in front of their apartment and if there wouldn’t be a fucking zombie apocalypse going on in the moment he would’ve properly get abducted right now or something. A black-haired stranger got out of the driver seat, walking towards them.

“Good you got him, took you some time. Now bring him to the others.” The man said, his voice was deep and Jimin could only close his eyes. What was happening? What did he mean with the others? Was he actually getting kidnapped right now? And why does this feel so wrong? He felt how the male next to him took his arm from his shoulder and stroke over his back in a soothing manner.

“No, he’s going to drive with me.”, “What? Taehyung, you don’t even know him.”, “So? Do I know you?” The brunet asked back his voice strained with anger. The words made the other shut up and Jimin opened his eyes again. He watched the face of the other man soften after some seconds filled with silence. Then he only sighed, turned around and walked to the van again.

The brunet started to walk again and with that Jimin did too. Again his body reacted against his will. Actually he had planned to run away now but he just didn’t have the strength to. The male guided him around the van over to the other side of the street where another car stood which didn’t look so crashed like the others. He let go of him and pointed to the other side. Jimin walked around and got into the co-driver seat. The blond pulled the seatbelt across his body and wiped away his tears afterwards. But for some reason they didn’t stop coming out of his eyes and he even started sobbing when he heard the other starting the car.

“What’s your name?” The male asked and Jimin noticed that he didn’t start driving yet while the other car already took off, leaving them behind. “J-Jimin.” He said rubbing his eyes, wanting the tears to disappear. He felt a hand on his tight but he didn’t flinch away this time. “We will come back, Jimin. I promise.” The male’s voice sounded smoothing and it brought only more tears to appear in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only four chapters and they already got separated :o, fuck, shit ain't looking good   
> But who knows, maybe they will find each other quickly again or maybe it will take them some time?  
> It's a little bit shorter this time but I hope that's ok.  
> Well, I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> If so please leave some feedback  
> Thank you for reading :)


	6. Separated love and new companions

“We try to save everyone and bring them here. I don’t know why those things increased so much and why they’re turning so fast, all I know is that we have to do something and that those things are dangerous.”

The male said while he handed Jimin a fresh t-shirt. The blond didn’t know where they were, he had slept through the whole drive until they arrived in this station or however it’s called. He had started to trust the stranger that had saved him. He was nice and tried to calm him down, stop him from crying. Right now they were in one of these big military tents and the brunet had brought him some clothes to change.

“W-where are we?” He asked hesitating, his eyes still hurt from crying and his head from the big headache he had right now. The male turned to him and also handed him a jacket. “It’s some kind of military base, well the military had already moved on into another land leaving Korea behind or something and only we are left so you can say it’s our station, a citizen station, whatever. Me and the guy from before met a dude who worked on finding out what these things are and as you saw the streets, everything kinda goes out of hand. I don’t know what the government does right now but it’s time to act on our own, that’s why we try to find as many survivors as possible.” He said while Jimin pulled off his in sweat drenched shirt. By now he didn’t care anymore and he actually trusted the stranger a lot. He had been so nice to him, now wasn’t the time to be embarrassed about dressing up in front of him.

After he was dressed in the new t-shirt and the warm jacket, he sat down on the table that stood in the middle of the tent. He watched how the brunet loaded his second gun by now. He smiled sadly remembering how amazed Jungkook talked about his gun and his training. “Do you know The Walking Dead?” He asked after awhile of silence between them, meaning the series. He nodded when the brunet turned to look at him. “Kinda feels like we’re in it, doesn’t it? I still don’t understand how this got so out of hand within two weeks. I mean, they crawl around everywhere and there are so much of them. Didn’t the police do anything?” He sighed finally laying the guns away. He walked over to Jimin and sat down next to him on the table.

The blond could only nod while he made some space for the stranger. He was right. This all happened within two weeks and now these zombies were everywhere. No wonder Jungkook had told him to stay in the house. Jimin felt his heart clenching because _he didn’t_.

“I’m Kim Taehyung.” The male sad slightly turning to him holding out his hand. Jimin took it and was surprised how warm his hands were. It was comforting; he seemed so nice. “Park Jimin.” He answered, the other nodded. “I guess nothing else than names matter, right? Now let’s meet the others. They want to talk about what we’re going to do in the next days.” He said and stood up. The blond quickly followed.

They exited the tent and walked past some other. Taehyung said hello to some people while Jimin just stayed quiet, a little bit hiding behind the brunet. It took them only five minutes to arrive in the biggest tent in the middle out of the camp or what it was. In there stood two tables in the middle, a big map lay on it, chairs stood around. Rucksacks and suitcases lay around and five other people were in the room. Some of them were discussing while others were writing things down after looking at the map. Taehyung cleared his throat so all of them noticed the two entering the tent.

Jimin felt uncomfortable with all the eyes on him but Taehyung quickly took their attention. “So does anyone know where we go next?” The brunet walked towards the map and all of the people turned to it as well. They started to discuss again while Jimin could just stand there and watch from behind until Taehyung waved him over with a smile on his lips. He walked over and stopped next to him. A lot of hands pointed all over the map and the blond-haired didn’t know where to look first until the other guy he had met started speaking again.

“I don’t think his area is clear.” He stated, pointed at Jimin then continued. “So I suggest Taehyung and me and maybe he because he properly knows the area, go there for one last time and get everyone we find.” The dark haired paused again and waited for response while everyone just looked around. Jimin noticed how Taehyung had a smile on his lips the whole time; how can he be so happy while a zombie apocalypse was happening?

He sighed what was a mistake because everyone looked at him with raised brows. “Looks like the newbie doesn’t like your suggestion.” A lady in brunet snapped rolling her eyes while turning to the black-haired. “Doesn’t matter.” A deep voice in front of them on the opposite of the table said bringing Jimin to raise a brow in return. “They will do it if he likes it or not.”, “What are you? Our leader? If he doesn’t like it then he won’t do it.” Taehyung argued back sounding somehow angry. Jimin found it cute in some way, seems like both of them think of each other the same; I trust him. The brunet turned to him waiting for an answer.

“Oh no, I-I don’t have a problem with it.” He said smiling a little bit. The male knew everyone still doubted him but he didn’t care. At least someone in this round trusted him.

 

 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”, “Jungkook, I told you he was there when I-”, “Then where the hell is he now, HUH?!” Jungkook screamed back. He was angry and he didn’t care about anything right now. He needed to punch something, someone. He needed to do something so he could get rid of the anger inside of him. “I don’t know. Jungkook, listen I-”, “Fuck you! I stayed with that bitch an hour just to calm her down and get rid of the things spreading around in her garden, where were you? You probably just said hello and left! You know what, go fuck yourself!” With that the brunet threw his phone away, feeling how his body protested.

Jungkook wanted to throw up. Where was he? Where was his boyfriend? Where was Jimin? Questions over questions flooded his mind and he felt like blacking out every second. Did something happen to him? He knew he shouldn’t blame Yugyeom because the other was busy with his life as well, but he was so angry. Where the hell was Jimin? He felt his world turning, going black and white and getting blurry from the anger and the sudden outburst so he decided to sit down for a moment. With a huff he fell down onto sofa, feeling the sweat running down his temples, his whole body still trembling. This wasn’t good. This was so not good. Wherever Jimin was he had to find him and that fast.

When he had entered their apartment the first thing he saw was the dead body right in front of him. Panic came up in him so he had searched through the whole house trying to find Jimin. But nothing. The older wasn’t there. The only things that was there, was a dead body. His skin was falling from the bones and he smelled more disgusting than everything that Jungkook had every smelled in his life and because of the panic he had called Yugyeom. Now all he could do in the moment was sit on the sofa, body trembling, eyes big, biting his lips.

After a while he closed his eyes, ignoring the smell around him or the fact that the love of his life had disappeared without leaving any clue behind. What was happening right now? A fucking zombie apocalypse, he answered himself. What are you going to do? Wait, he answered himself again. You can’t just sit around and wait; what if something happened to Jimin? He felt the chills running through his body. What if Jimin had turned into one of those zombies? Another chill ran through him. He had to do something. Just something. Anything.

Jungkook basically jumped up from the sofa only to stop because his vision went black for a second. When he felt alright again, he went into their living room. He needed to get away. He needed to search through whole Seoul; _he needed to find Jimin_.

Once arrived in their bedroom, he got the big travel bag down from the wardrobe and pushed all the clothes he could find into it. When nothing fitted anymore, he grabbed his backpack from under the bed and pushed the rest of clothes into it. He ripped all pictures he could find out of their frame and pushed them into one of the pockets at the side. He wanted to leave everything else but when he saw a book lying on one of the nightstands, he couldn’t do anything else than pushing it into the bag also. It was Jimin’s favorite book and he just couldn’t leave it behind.

With a sigh he left the room, now leaving everything behind. He stood in the hallway, seeing all the other pictured on the wall. The brunet felt his heart clench. He couldn’t just leave; he can’t leave the first apartment they had rented together. He couldn’t leave anything behind; neither the useless decoration nor the important pictured that hang on the walls, framed so beautifully that it felt like they knew each other since the day they got born.

His lungs closed up when he walked past all the pictured he had seen all day; took it for granted to see them all day. The male swallowed leaving the hallway and roaming through the living room, only to push more pictures and other things into the remaining free pockets. He looked around one last time and then made his way out of the apartment deciding that he didn’t need the keys anymore. He had noticed that someone had forcefully broken into their apartment also breaking the lock.

With heavy steps he walked over to his car, threw the traveling bag into the trunk and his backpack onto the backseat. He almost got a heart attack when suddenly something growled behind him. Turning to see what it was, the male saw one of these zombie things walking over to him. With a sigh he pulled his gun from his belt and aimed at it. It was only more training. He pulled the trigger once he was sure he was going to hit the head. A loud shot echoed through the streets and then the body dropped to the ground. Pull the gun, aim and shoot; easy motto.

Jungkook turned to the car again, opened the car door, threw the gun over to the co-driver seat and got into the car. But he only started the car, looking over to his apartment. What if Jimin comes back? What if he got kidnapped? What if he got saved from someone? He felt a small headache approaching. He needed to find Jimin more than he had to do anything else right now. Maybe he was tired, maybe he was hungry but he didn’t care.

_Jimin was his life, he would die without him._

 

 

 

“Here!” The black-haired screamed through the alley, trying to get their attention. Jimin’s eyes landed on Taehyung immediately. The brunet just nodded and in the next moment both of them ran towards the other. It nagged on Jimin that he still doesn’t know the guys name but there hadn’t been time to ask.

After they made a plan on how to search through the rest of Seoul, they stopped in some alleys, like in the one they were right now, and searched for any people there. Taehyung had told him to collect everything he found that seemed important, like working phones or flashlights because they might need it soon.

When the two stood next to the other male, he only pointed ahead to a man laying near a block house. “He’s dead, do you know him?” The taller asked turning to the blond. Jimin swallowed when he recognized the police uniform. With slow steps he walked over to the body, he heard how the other two followed him. He started to get nervous but a relieved sigh left his mouth when he didn’t know how the guy was. Jimin closed his eyes, swallowing down the lump that was in his throat. He shook his head turning away from the dead one. He had a bullet hole in his head and the blood was already dried. The guy’s eyes were wide open and his mouth was slightly apart. Jimin just couldn’t look at him any longer.

The blond felt a hand on his shoulder and his eyes wandered to Taehyung. “Can I talk to you?” He nodded and when the brunet walked away from the third guy in their round, he had short eye contact with him. He sighed and turned to the dead body while kneeing down. Jimin wondered what relationship he and Taehyung had.

Once they stood a little further away, the brunet laid his hand on his shoulder again. “When we left your apartment you said you can’t leave _him_. I don’t want to sound harsh but don’t hang on whoever you mean so much. Everything could have happened to him already, just try not to think about that guy too much, ok?” Jimin knew Taehyung just wanted to be nice and help him but he didn’t like the thought of forgetting Jungkook, he didn’t like the thought of him being already dead or one of these Zombies. Jungkook was strong and Jimin was pretty sure he would rather kill them before he gets killed.

All the blond could do was shaking his head with a sad smile on his lips. “I know you mean it in a nice way but I can’t do that.” He answered back. Silence stayed between them for a second until Taehyung nodded, a smile was on his lips again. “Who is he?” The blond felt his cheeks heating up with the question. It was still too embarrassing to speak it out loud.  “Guys, I found something interesting!” The black-haired screamed back at them from afar. Jimin turned to the brunet again before approaching the other guy next to the dead body. “I will introduce you first when we find him.”

He almost ran over to the other male just to escape the weird conversation. He heard Taehyung laughing from behind when that one walked over to them as well. “Here, we can properly use it.” The black-haired handed Taehyung a walky-talky from the dead police officer. “We can contact other cops with it.” He said and Taehyung spoke into it immediately. “Hello, can someone hear us?” He pressed another button and only static noises came back being the only answer they got after some minutes of waiting. “Hello, we found a dead officer. Can someone hear us? Please answer.” Taehyung tried again but again the only answer they got was the weird swooshing.

The other two sighed while Jimin took the two-way radio out of Taehyung’s hand. He turned the aerial and pressed some other buttons. The other males could only watch nervously. “Here, try again.” The blond handed it over. Taehyung only raised an eyebrow in confusion so Jimin explained. “It was on Channel 2, means it only sends the signal around in this area so I adjusted to Channel 5. Now it’s sending the signal through whole Seoul.” He smiled loving how he could amaze the other two with the things Jungkook taught him.

“Have you worked there or…is that common knowledge…that I don’t know?” Taehyung asked still looking at him with an amazed look on his face. He heard the other one scoffing and Jimin also smiled. “ _He_ taught me.” The blond said cheekily, meaning Jungkook, bringing the brunet to raise his brow again. “Is he a police officer?” The blond only nodded, pointing to the walky-talky so he finally asks again.

Taehyung sighed, hiding a laugh, pressing a button on the side. “Hello, can someone hear us?” He pressed the button below and they waited again. The sound was still there but a faint voice was in the background as well. Jimin couldn’t understand what the voice said or who it was and as it seems the other two also didn’t. “Ask again!” The black-haired demanded and stood up hastily. “Hello? If you can hear us please answer. We found a dead officer.”

The faint voice appeared again and Jimin was pretty sure he or she asked where they were. He looked at the black-haired who looked back at him, then both looked at Taehyung. He nodded and spoke again. “Hello? Please say that again.”, “Taehyung, they asked where we are, idiot!” The black-haired slapped the back of his head then took the two-way radio away. “We’re near the Blackville avenue, there is a small side alley next to it. That’s where we are.”

He replied and they waited for an answer again. But then nothing. It was quiet on the other side. All three just stood there and listened to the static. Silence. “Great, just great.” The black-haired said seeming angry. He pushed the walky-talky against Taehyung’s chest and walked past them with knitted eyebrows. Jimin was surprised by the irate action.

He searched for eye contact with the brunet but that one only sighed. “A friend of him was working at the military, I guess he was hoping to hear his voice.” The taller smiled sadly looking after the black-haired who was storming into the van that they had parked at the main street. Jimin nodded understanding and started walking towards the van as well, Taehyung following him.

Taehyung got into the co-driver seat, Jimin into the backseat. His thoughts flew to Jungkook again. He hoped for it to be him but now they were already driving away from the alley. He wanted to stay there just a little longer so they could be sure no one had heard them but as it seems the black-haired just wanted to get away. Maybe his friend was a ‘friend’ like Jungkook, so not a friend at all but something more.

He smiled sadly at the thought of the younger. He missed him and they were only parted for hours, what if he never sees him again? He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window. He needed a small nap before they get out of the car again. Maybe he could dream of Jungkook?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the chapter a little bit because I wasn't happy with it,  
> Just hope you liked the chapter anyway  
> Thank you for reading :)


	7. Separated love and new companions pt.2

“What’s your name?” The brunet asked supporting the other male with having his arm around his waist while that one had one arm around his shoulder. He passed out every third second and Jungkook was barely able to talk to him. Right now was one of these moments. He sighed pulling him towards the car. He needed to hurry because he clearly heard the growl behind them. He ripped his backseat door open and somehow got the stranger into the car. He closed the door jerkily. Sweat dripped down his temples when he heard the zombie coming closer.

He swallowed and also got into the car, quickly rolling up the window which had been down because he had tried to talk with the stranger that was now lying on his backseat. Once it was closed safety, the zombie smashed his head against the window. It startled Jungkook and he flinched back in reflex. When his heart had calmed down, his feet moved to the gas pedal, his hand to the keys. He turned them, starting the car and then pressed down his feet onto the pedal. He just wanted to get away.

Once he didn’t saw the dead in the review mirror anymore, a big sigh left his mouth. He needed to get out of this town. There were too many of those things by now. He turned his head to look at the guy on his backseat. He was still out and the loads of blood that flowed out of his injury brought Jungkook to gag.

He didn’t know how long he just drove along the main road but he had to swallow down a lump when he finally got out of the city and saw the all the fields at the side. _There were so many dead walking around_. He ripped his eyes away from them to the front and got slower when a car encountered from ahead.

The other car did the same and both stopped when they held next to each other. He rolled down the window quickly. His eyes got big however when he saw who sat in the other car. “Jungkook! I-I was searching for you, I-I also tried to reach you through phone but they aren’t working, you know.” The man laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head. “Ehm…good that I find you now because I have another order. Ehm…You have to get my wife, ehm…she is-”, “What? No. I have to find someone on my own.” The brunet replied. He was quite surprised that his boss still wanted to give him orders while the whole city started to turn into a ghost town.

“Eh, Jungkook, y-you…can’t refuse. It’s an order.” The older man stuttered. He was aware of the fact that he just wanted to see his wife and he was too scared to drive back into the city but Jungkook needed to find someone on his own. He needed to find his own boyfriend and he really didn’t have the time to help someone else right now. It might sound selfish but he didn’t care. Jimin was more important; that was his only motto right now.

“I’m sorry but I guess now is not the time to give me orders and if you consider it still, I’ll have to quit.” The brunet said. He apologized in his head once again and his boss’ face only got paler with every word that slipped past Jungkook’s lips. He looked so desperate like he couldn’t protect himself and that’s why he needed the younger’s help but, really, Jungkook had no time for him right now.

For a moment he looked ahead, seeing the city which properly looked like shit; houses with broken windows, dead people crawling around and no traffic light working anymore. After minutes of silence his boss finally nodded, started the car and drove off. The brunet sighed, watched the car disappear into the city through the reward mirror. Then he remembered that he had saved someone and he turned his head to look at the man while that one seemed to barely breathe. Jungkook had to find some medical station or whatever otherwise the man would die. He didn’t know why he helped a man with an injured leg, he could’ve been bitten by one of these things and he was driving around with a zombie on the backseat (he hadn’t seen the injury so he didn’t know what it was) but he just had to help him; a police syndrome he guessed.

Just when he started to have a great time; family wise, love wise, job wise, a fucking zombie apocalypse broke out? That wasn’t fair. Did he do something wrong that he deserved to be punished? He sighed and while he concentrated on the street in front of him, his thoughts flew to Jimin.

He just hoped the older was ok; _he missed him so much_. All he could do in the moment was praying for that one’s and his own safety for the rest of the day. But he had to find him as fast as possible; if he could even find him. God knows where he was right now, if he is already dead or if someone found him or so on. Anything could’ve happened to him and all Jungkook could do was praying.

_Praying that his love was alive._

A bowl got held into his face and the blond looked up with tired eyes. He took it smiling, bearing with the pain in his hands because the bowl was actually pretty hot due to the soup in it. “You have to eat something.” Taehyung said and sat down on the tree trunk next to him. He also had a bowl in his hands but Jimin saw that it was already emptied. A small smile appeared on his lips; he liked how nice the brunet was.

He looked down to the soup and smiled looking back at the brunet. “I need a spoon.” The blond laughed bringing the other to sigh and face palm himself. He handed him his own spoon and the blond smiled thankfully. “What’s his name by the way?” He asked pointing to the black-haired that was sitting at a bench farer away, alone stirring around in his soup. He looked somehow sad and Jimin really wanted to sit with him but he somehow had the feeling that he didn’t really like his company.

It was already dark and they all build up some folding tables and benches, some lanterns stood around lighting up the place. A lot of people gathered together and Jimin was surprised that it were so many. It could almost be the population of a small town; it were definitely more than hundred people eating on the tables right now, there were also helpers who gave out the soups and a cup of water for everyone and the ill ones who were also guarded, some guards even stood around just to protect the tents. The blond had already heard some gunshot today and even though he felt safe, he felt really uncomfortable.

“Oh that’s Jung Hoseok. He actually isn’t that grumpy, at least I got to know him when he was in a pretty happy mood. I don’t know what’s up with him these days.” The brunet ripped Jimin out of his thoughts. He only nodded while starting to eat his soup. It wasn’t much but at least they had something to eat. He quickly finished and Taehyung took his bowl afterwards, bringing it to the people who washed everything, Jimin figured they had some kind of duty plan and he will have to do this also some day, soon he guessed.

“So” The brunet started when he came back, sitting down next to him again, inching closer a little bit. “Tell me about him.” Of course Jimin knew who he meant but it made him sad just to think about Jungkook. “What do you want to hear?” He asked looking down to his feet, fumbling with the sleeves of his too big pullover. “What your life was like and what he was for you and so on. I want to get to know you better because for now you’ll have to stay here. I like you, you’re nice and all.” The brunet said smiling cheekily.

Jimin smiled as well; he could only give that compliment back. “Well I had a pretty normal life. I went to a dance school but wasn’t really good in all the actually school stuff like math, history, english literature and so on, pretty good in dancing though.” He laughed, the burnet listened eagerly like he really cared about his background story. “And that’s pretty much it. I didn’t really have the most interesting life.”, “And who is he then?” The blond blushed madly once he realized about what he had to talk now. He looked down even more and his voice came out surprisingly quiet. “He’s my boyfriend.” When the words left his lips he only bushed more turning into a tomato completely. Taehyung watched in amusement. The older was cute and whoever the guy was, he could be pretty damn happy that Taehyung wasn’t the type to hit on taken boys.

But then only for a second the brunet thought about actually flirting with him. What if his boyfriend wasn’t under the living anymore? What if Jimin was the type for affairs? However he realized how stupid the thought was and how much he could hurt the blond with asking it. “Interesting, so you’re gay?” Jimin sighed. Why does it always come down to this question? Couldn’t people just accept that he had a boyfriend and not make him feel more embarrassed? “I…don’t know, I never really…well…I mean I had some girlfriends but I never felt what I feel now…with him.” Without even knowing he started smiling and the brunet realized how wrong it was to even think of hitting on him. He seemed to be madly in love and it was really cute to see how he talked about his boyfriend.

“What is he like?”, “Perfect.” Wow that was straight forward, the younger thought seeing how Jimin still smiled from ear to ear. “Nothing more?” Taehyung asked really not meaning it but Jimin’s answer made him realize how stupid the question actually was. “Does he need to be more if he’s already perfect?” Right, there couldn’t be anything more you want someone to be if he is already perfect, is there?

“Now tell me about your life.” Jimin smiled finally looking back at him and the brown-haired nodded eagerly. “I was hopping from job to job, had a small apartment, not much friends and couldn’t really settle down at all.” He sighed and Jimin nodded. “Is there someone in your life?”, “I have a thing for Hoseok but I think he’s into Serah.” The brunet sighed again and Jimin was surprised to hear that. He never thought Taehyung liked guys, he didn’t look like the guy to do so but _never judge a book by its cover._ Jimin had learned it a couple of times now but even when he doesn’t have any kind of prejudice, he’s always surprised after getting to know a person.

“Who’s Serah?”, “She’s the bitch that snapped at you in the tent.” Jimin laughed at the younger’s language. “Wow you don’t really seem to like her.” He said in between his giggles and Taehyung let out a laugh too. “Well, yeah. She doesn’t seem to like me so I thought why should I then?” The brunet said looking up into the dark evening sky. Jimin on the other hand looked down smiling.

His younger brother had the same ‘motto’ or ‘lifestyle’ or however you want to call that. He always said if people don’t like him then why should he be nice to them only to get crap back? The blond was different though. _Kill them with kindness_. He didn’t like the word ‘hate’ because he did think you can not like someone but you can never really hate them. There was always a reason people would act shitty or be mean and he didn’t want to be mean to them if they had a problematic background for example an abusive parents or something.

“I’m excited to meet him. What’s his name again?”

 

 

 

“I don’t like him.”, “I know.”, “No, Taehyung, what I mean is…wait, what?” Hoseok looked over to the brunet while that one was changing from his sleeping clothes to his everyday clothes. “I said I know. It’s written all over your face.” He said sighing. Taehyung didn’t like that Hoseok didn’t like Jimin because he was cute and nice. But the more he would hang around the blond, he would neglect the older.

Another sigh sounding more like a groan left his mouth when he finally was fully dressed. He looked over to Hoseok who still wasn’t even attempting to stand up and get ready. “You do know that you’re on patrol today?” The dark haired only shook his head and Taehyung had to raise one brow for him to explain what he meant. “Switched with Serah.” He answered lying back down, staring at the ceiling of the tent. A tsk sound left the younger’s mouth without him even wanting to sound so pert.

“She seems to like you, huh?” Wow this time he sounded more than just pert, he sounded jealous. Fuck, what if Hoseok thinks wrong about that statement? The brunet only bit his lips not wanting to take the words back but also not wanting for Hoseok to misunderstand. “Yeah, just like your new little toy likes you.” Well, the older sounded just like him actually. Taehyung almost wanted to laugh because Hoseok was even more obvious than he himself but he didn’t really like how that one talked about Jimin.

“Dude, what the fuck? Jimin isn’t my toy, he has a-” He stopped himself from spitting out the words so carelessly, biting his lip to prevent more words from leaving. Was he even allowed to talk about Jimin’s relationship with his boyfriend? Was he even allowed to tell Hoseok that Jimin liked boys? He bit his lips harder, what if Jimin was uncomfortable with others knowing, maybe he doesn’t like it? Taehyung shook his head. “He has someone, ok?” The brunet said trying to sound a little nicer this time.

Hoseok only nodded while he closed his eyes. Why was the older so weird these days? Was he actually jealous or was Taehyung’s brain playing games with him? “Well then, we need you in tent twelve before lunch.”  He said already leaving their tent. He didn’t get an answer and it made him only more confused. Hoseok was weird. Very.

“Morning.” A high voice next to him made him snap away from the older. He smiled immediately seeing how cute Jimin looked with the bed hair he had right now. “Hey, did you not sleep well or why are you already up?” He questioned, starting to walk with Jimin following him. “I could ask the same.” The blond giggled and the brunet’s smile grew hearing it. The older was unbelievable cute. That Jungkook guy could be damn happy.

They had talked about him a little bit more and Taehyung already had a picture of him in his mind and he was really, REALLY, excited to meet him. At the same time however he was scared to not meet him soon because that would mean that one wasn’t near or under the living anymore. He didn’t want to see a sad Jimin. “Touché. I’m sneaking into the supply tent to get my morning yogurt.” Again the blond giggled hearing it. “I’m up because I couldn’t sleep with the loud snoring.” He laughed and Taehyung had to too.

He had introduced Jimin to Jaebum after their little talk and the two understood each other pretty good, so he suggested that they should share a tent because Jimin didn’t have an own tent yet. The sleeping tents were small and all the caravans were already full (that’s where they normally put new people or injured ones, for the new to get to know each other, for the injured to have more comfort to heal) and Taehyung didn’t know if the older was ok with sleeping in a small tent with a ‘stranger’ but he didn’t have a problem.

“Yeah, Jaebum is awfully loud, guess why he has no tent partner.” He laughed and got a hit against his shoulder from the other.” Thank you.” That one said while a small pout appeared on his lips and Tae had to laugh only more.

“Is everything else ok with him, is he nice enough and all?” He asked being a little bit worried because he knew Jaebum. Taehyung wasn’t the guy to hit on taken guys, well; _Jaebum would hit on everyone_. “He’s a little bit flirty but that’s ok.” The blond smiled cheekily. Of course Jaebum would flirt with Jimin; who wouldn’t though.

“Ok.” Taehyung said and they walked in silence for a while. When they arrived at the supply tent he gestured Jimin to be quiet and that one obeyed. They entered it and the blond already started to giggle quietly. The brunet could only smile when he felt how the older hold onto his t-shirt while he couldn’t stop laughing what in return brought Taehyung to only start laughing too.

They tiptoed through the tent over to the ‘cold’ section how he liked to call it where thousands of chilly bins and cool bags stood around. They had three or more supply tents and Taehyung was surprised that he finally sneaked into the right tent with the first try. Looks like Jimin brought him a little more luck even though he was already pretty lucky in his eyes.

“Help me search. It’s fruit yogurt, cherry.” He whispered and Jimin nodded. He walked over and opened the first box only to close it right away. Meat, not what he searched for. He gagged shortly because the smell was disgusting and he was pretty sure it was spoiled. He looked over to Jimin shortly only to notice that the blond was staring at him. A small smile was on his lips and he held the yogurt in his hands. No way. He found it so quickly? Impossible. Looks like Jimin is actually a very lucky guy.


	8. I dream of you

It’s been two weeks. Two weeks since he got separated from Jungkook, two weeks in where he had a gun in his hand every day, two weeks where he killed a lot of already dead people, two weeks since Hoseok got missing, two weeks and the world was in chaos. Two weeks. And he still was in this ‘camp’ or however it was called, without Jungkook and pretty fucking lonely. By now they had some fences around their tents and caravans but Jimin knew the fences wouldn’t last long because the zombies were getting more and more every day.

A sigh left his mouth once he put on the bulletproof vest. “See I told you it looks good on you. You look like a professional!” Taehyung exclaimed, slapping the blonds shoulder lightly. He had a big gummy smile on his lips and another sigh left Jimin’s mouth. “No, it doesn’t and I don’t. The vest is too big and I look like a dwarf.”, “Well, you are one.”Taehyung earned a slap against his chest for that but he laughed nonetheless.

“I hope we find him today.” The brunet said wanting to change the topic. He handed Jimin a 46 gun and the bullet magazine, the blond took it with a sad smile. He hated everything related to police stuff. He hated everything related to Jungkook because he missed him. He missed him so fucking much that he couldn’t take it anymore these days. He had cried a lot of times within those weeks because he was used to see the younger every day. He felt awful on one hand because he had cried so much that he felt like a baby and on the other hand because Taehyung had comforted him so often and he just couldn’t give him anything back.

“We will.” Jimin said smiling back at the other. Taehyung nodded and also put on his vest. “And Jungkook.” He smiled bringing Jimin to get sad immediately. He knew the taller wanted to be nice but it made him feel only worse. He felt his eyes getting teary and in the next moment his head got pressed into Taehyung’s chest because that one hugged him immediately. “Sorry.” He whispered and the blond hugged him back, a smile making its way onto his mouth.

He felt lonely but in the next moment so loved. From basically a stranger; it made him feel bad again. The brunet was so nice to him, he had the feeling that he betrayed Jungkook. After some minutes of them just standing there hugging, Taehyung put a little bit of space between them. He turned around grabbed his and Jimin’s bag and handed the one over. The blond took it smiling.

“Let’s go then.” Taehyung said already leaving the tent. Jimin stayed there for a second longer just to look at the gun in his hand and think about a certain someone again. He needed to find him; if not today then he saw no other chance of Jungkook being either close or still alive. “Do you think he’s just very far away or…”The blond trailed off after he had caught up with the taller one. Taehyung threw a glance at him and swallowed down his sadness.

“He’s properly just far, far away.” He answered quickly before Jimin could get even sadder. The blond however only nodded and let his head hanging. In the end the older would always be sad as long as Jungkook wasn’t by his side. Now the brunet swallowed down his own sadness. He was torn between finding Hoseok and Jungkook as quickly as possible and not finding them because he could be alone with Jimin a little longer. He didn’t know what was going with his head; all he knew was that he enjoyed being with the smaller and he didn’t want to let him go even though he knew Jimin was madly in love with Jungkook.

“Walking or jeep?” Taehyung asked ripping himself out of the thoughts when they approached the cars. “Definitely jeep.” Jimin giggled bringing the brunet to smile. Jimin was the cute giggling type, no wonder he needed someone to comfort and protect him but if that Jungkook guy was a police officer Taehyung knew he stood no chance against him. Taehyung was also pretty sure that Jungkook properly wasn’t going to die soon, he was a fucking police officer after all (they were basically trained for every apocalypse approaching, at least Taehyung thought so).

When both of them were seated, the brunet started the car. He glanced over to Jimin before he signaled the guard on the fence to open it. “Wouldn’t it be pretty cool if Jungkook and Hoseok somehow found each other and we would find both at once?” Taehyung laughed. Jimin let out a laugh too but it sounded fake, so fake that the brunet was deadly sure that he could never make Jimin happy with not finding Jungkook.

He knew it was a selfish thought of keeping Jimin and stretching out their searching, thank god he finally understood that now. “You told me, you and Hoseok had met someone who worked on finding out what those things are. Who and where is he?” Jimin asked after they had driven out of the camp. “Yeah, his name is Kim Seokjin. I don’t know much about him or what he did and so on. Right now he’s in one of the caravans because he had a bullet stuck in his arm when he found him.” Taehyung answered his eyes fixed on the not existing road they drove on.

Jimin just nodded then he stayed quiet. Taehyung swallowed down the lump in his throat. He knew how Jimin felt; everybody wanted to know what Jin knew. He hadn’t talked yet, it made everyone only more nervous.

“I forgot to thank you for all you’ve done, I’m sorry.”

 

 

 

“There are two options. One you piss tarts put down your guns or two we gonna shoot you.” The guy’s voice was raspy and Jimin felt his hands shaking while he tried to clench around the gun as strong as possible so he wouldn’t drop it. Taehyung looked way more confident what made him feel only worse. He was really bad at everything.

“I don’t like both; here’re mine. One you drop your guns or two we gonna shoot you.” The blond barely recognized Taehyung’s voice. Yeah, he had a pretty deep voice usually; but this was something else. “Hmm, doesn’t sound any better.” The black-haired guy on the opposite of Jimin said without any kind of facial expression. The air around them was tense and the more glances he stole at Taehyung the more he knew the brunet would shoot every second.

“How about we all lay down our guns?”

He knew it was stupid, he knew he just made everything worse. Jimin felt Taehyung’s eyes on him but he didn’t want to see his shocked or angry or disappointed face. He also didn’t want to break the eye contact he had with the black-haired because he seemed halfway convinced. Without thinking he put his hands up, slowly laid down the gun and took two steps backwards. Now he saw Taehyung’s face out of the corner of his eye and yes he looked shocked. A lot. Jimin could only hope but the chance of them accepting that stupid offer was even stupider.

“As if we-” The black-haired started but stopped when he saw his friend next to him doing the same as the blond just did. The light haired put up his hands, laid down the gun and took some steps backwards. Jimin smiled at him as a thank you but the guy kept a straight face. “Dude, lay it down.”, “Are you nuts? How can we trust them?”

“Taehyung.” Jimin interrupted the guys in front of them bringing both of them to look at the brunet. He still had his gun pointed at the light haired in front while the black-haired in front of Jimin had his gun still pointed at him. The blond swallowed down his fear. Everyone was going crazy because of this virus going around lately but he didn’t believe that the black-haired would shoot at him; he just didn’t look like the type to do so.

“Taehyung, put it down.” Jimin tried again, this time the brunet flinched a little. But he didn’t listen. “Yoongi, you too.” The other male said his eyes on the black-haired and Jimin thanked him for his help internally. “If I put it down you do too.” Taehyung said and threw the gun to the side. However the black-haired guy didn’t listen and now Jimin felt very uncomfortable. Now he doubted his thoughts from before. Was the guy gonna shoot or not? He looked so angry for some reason but Jimin couldn’t really point out what other emotion was his facial expression had.

“Yoongi.” The guy took some steps forwards him but the black-haired suddenly pointed the gun at him shocking all three of them. “I can’t trust anyone else. You are already one too much to trust.” Jimin swallowed. That guy was crazy and what does he mean with he can’t trust anyone else? The only thing Jimin and Taehyung wanted in the moment was to get away nothing more; no trust needed.

“I know, ok? But put that shit down. We just have to let them go nothing more.”, “Yeah all we wanted was to look for injured or helpless people, you two don’t look so helpless so we’ll just leave.” Taehyung said, he seemed concerned too. Jimin nodded to confirm it but the light brunet looked over to them suddenly. “No, we need help. We were about to rob you because we have nothing left; no food, no water etcetera. But you say you want to help, how?”, “Oh come on, fuck that.” The black-haired said pointing his gun back at the two of them, interrupting his friend.

Jimin glanced over to Taehyung while that one did the same. “Yoongi, you don’t have to tell them who you are, just…” He trailed off while that Yoongi guy glared at him. “Yeah right. We don’t care if you escaped a prison or how many people you have already killed. We all killed those dead, we all are killers. We just want to help. We have a camp; comfortable tents and caravans for the injured if one of you is. We have food, water, clothes, all you need. The only thing we expect is that you help searching for those things.”

Jimin nodded along while the brunet explained and the more he did the more their faces changed. The light brunet grew a big smile while Yoongi grew a frown. The blond swallowed hard seeing how Yoongi’s finger twitched against the gun. He doesn’t seem so amused. “See, they don’t care who you are-”, “But one day I have to tell them!” He screamed back pointing the gun back at his friend. It went silent and it suffocated Jimin. He didn’t know what the guy thought or how he thought; all he knew was that he had to stop him from fumbling around with the gun.

“So what?” He broke the silence bringing the three guys to look at him. “Maybe you have to tell us but I don’t care. Hearing those things outside of the barn, crawling against the walls is more concerning than whoever you are. You don’t have to trust us but right now the human species is the most important one.” He never was good with words but damn he was proud of himself right now. Because during his talk the black-haired had lowered the gun, thank god. They still looked at him and Jimin’s eyes switched from person to person and stopped at the black-haired. He smiled at him just to give him some trust but something different happened.

Out of nowhere he pointed his gun at Jimin and pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

_“I-I like you.”_

_It was a short sentence but it hit Jungkook like a lightning. He liked him. He really did. His crush. Park Jimin. Liked him. He fucking liked him back. He felt like he was going cry. He had waited for this so long; he had already given him up if he had to be honest. But now. Now he had confessed to him. To him. To a piece of trash. Well that’s what he thought until now. He thought Jimin didn’t even care about him. But he did. And he even liked him. So…that means he isn’t that bad looking and has that bad of a character?_

_But thinking about his looks wasn’t what Jungkook should do in the moment. He should say something. He should close his mouth so Jimin doesn’t think of him as a fish. Well…but he couldn’t. He was blown away by the fact that his best friend liked him back, in the not friend kind of way. This was it. Goal. Homerun. Jackpot. Just everything._

_He was looking down by now. His blond angel-like hair was blowing in the wind, his handsome face looked scared and sad. Jungkook wanted to do something. He wanted to see these beautiful brown eyes shining, he wanted to see a smile on those oh so pink lips. Jimin looked so fragile, Jungkook was scared that his little heart might break if he continues staying quiet like this. But he never experienced a confession before (mostly the reason he thought he was trash and looked like shit) and he didn’t know what to do, what to answer or how to react._

_“Ehm…To be honest I have no clue what do say now.” The dark brunet answered laughing a little bit awkward while he scratched the back of his head. He waited for him to look up but those honey-like brown eyes looked only sadder. Was it wrong to say it? Obviously. Sometimes Jungkook was just too stupid to think about what he was going to say next._

_> You idiot! He’s gonna cry, do something!<_

_The taller screamed at himself in his head but he couldn’t move. He hated seeing people cry especially his best friend who had always been more emotional than normal people but he just couldn’t move. And no words wanted to leave his mouth. However when he saw the first little drop of water forming in those big eyes, he knew he had to move._

_Within a second he grabbed the blond’s hand without thinking and pulled him into a hug. It was such a sudden move that Jimin didn’t even realize it at first. But when he felt the warmth surrounding him and a hand stocking over his blond hair, he finally understood what happened._

_“Don’t start crying…please.” Jungkook said, almost whispered. He really, really hated seeing people cry. But he still felt like something was missing. What if he still thinks he doesn’t like him back? He had to say something else. But what?_

_“You, especially you, shouldn’t cry. Not when there’s nothing to cry about” He felt like a stupid playboy or something. It felt really weird to say these cheesy things but he was sure the blond-haired was crying already. When he released Jimin from the hug, the only thing he thought was finally confessing back._

_“Because I like you too.” He smiled back at the older and he had been right. The blond was crying, big crocodile tears flowing down his cheeks. Jimin looked shocked and the brunet could understand. They had been friends for over five years now; it was weird for anyone properly. Even weirder was that Jimin liked him back. The thing was the brunet tried to make as much innuendos as possible but Jimin never played the game back. He seemed disinterested and straighter than his hair in fifth grade. He seemed; he obviously wasn’t._

_“Y-you do?” The blond asked his eyes getting even bigger (if that was possible) and Jungkook nodded smiling. “Since a year or so I think.” The younger said breaking their eye contact for a second. Jimin still hadn’t moved, eyes still big, mouth slightly opened. “A year?” He asked shocked after a break of silence. Jungkook nodded a small smile placed on his lips. “Now I feel guilty. I’ve figured it out a week ago.” Jimin said looking down, biting his lip. “Well, it’s enough for me.” Jungkook laughed not wanting to see Jimin sad._

_The blond suddenly blushed and it brought Jungkook’s heart to beat so fucking fast he almost got a heart attack. How did he survive Jimin’s blushes until now? Why isn’t he dead yet? Well Jimin was a mystery and so was his love for him. “Can I kiss you?” Jungkook’s mouth moved without thinking and of course the question brought Jimin to blush only harder._

_He looked down even more and a small nod brought Jungkook’s heart to finally explode. After all these years his heart couldn’t take it anymore. He brought his hand under the blond’s chin and made him look up. They had eye contact so long and intensely that Jungkook felt himself blushing. Until the taller finally leaned in and dry confident lips met plump trembling ones. It lasted barely a second but this second brought Jungkook’s life to finally make sense._

His eyes opened and his heart beat so fast he felt his breath stuck in his throat. He was drenched in sweat, same goes for his clothes, his head hurt and his ankle as well. Right he had twisted it when he ran away from one of those things. “Fuck.” He cursed feeling it throb in pain. “Not a great dream, huh?” The black-haired next to him asked groaning slightly because Jungkook woke him up. “No…actually a really, really great one.”

 


	9. My fault

“You drove pretty far away.”, “Yeah, but I had to. That one thing started running.” Jungkook said biting his lip as he black-haired twisted his ankle a little too far. “Running?” He looked up, his eyes looking slightly tired. “Yeah. I saw you so I wanted to help. I walked towards you and when I pulled you over to my car one of those things suddenly started running towards me. I thought I would be too slow and had to leave you there but somehow I got you into the car and then I already took off.” He said and hissed afterwards jerking his feet back from the pain.

The black-haired glared at him for a second before he continued treating his injured twisted ankle. “I didn’t know those things can run.” The older said and Jungkook hummed back. After some minutes the other bandaged his ankle and handed him his boot. “Thank you.” He said a small smile on his lip. The other just nodded.

Hoseok, a black-haired, fierce looking stranger who for some reason knew how to treat an ankle injury; he had met him three days ago. He was a little quieter but very straight forward. He had told him that he came from a camp and he just wanted to kill some of those things around it but then suddenly he had to run away. He had blacked out and then Jungkook had found him.

“But we have to get back there. Taehyung is properly worried and I don’t trust the newbie.”, “Who was Taehyung again?”, “My stupid partner.” Jungkook nodded understanding. Hoseok had told him a lot about the camp and he had already agreed on coming with him and staying there, at least for a couple of days (if they ever find it). He didn’t question the newbie; he actually didn’t want to dig deeper into the people because he didn’t want to get influenced by Hoseok. He hated hearing shit about people when they’re actually really cool once you’ve met them.

“So any idea how we find it?” Hoseok shook his head at that question and all Jungkook could do was sighing. The black-haired had a concussion and he a sprained ankle; both weren’t in the best condition to drive a car. Phones weren’t working and to the walky-talky Hoseok had with himself when he had found him nobody responded.

“Why was there blood on your backseat anyway?” He asked after he sat down next to him. God knows where they were. Jungkook just drove into a direction after he had picked up the older and when he saw this farm or whatever it was he stopped. He was tired and it was evening so without thinking he basically trespassed into it only to find the house empty, he didn’t know about the barn. Right now they sat in the kitchen. The house seemed fine, quite nice actually and the people that had lived here probably only left a couple of days ago. The fridge was still full, water and lights were still working and even the bed sheets looked freshly changed. He hadn’t looked into the barn yet and he was scared to find a dead farmer and his wife with their two children because that’s what the pictures said around the house. They looked like a happy, perfect family; until the chaos said hello, Jungkook thought sighing.

“I had to…ehm…shoot someone. I picked up someone, he had an injured leg and I really didn’t think about it in that moment.” The brunet said taking a sip of his coffee. Hoseok nodded before he suddenly hissed and grabbed his head in pain. “This shit seriously hurts.” He said and Jungkook smiled nodding while his glance flew down to his feet.

He wondered what they’re going to do now. If they should look into the barn or if they should just set off and search for the camp. He looked over to the window and forgot not to fall into his thoughts again because that’s what was happening right now. He started daydreaming and his thoughts hang on his boyfriend. It’s been a while; a long while, a long, hard while. What was Jimin doing right now? Was he safe? Was he still alive? Jungkook feared the thought of the blond being dead, he feared never seeing him again. It brought him to think about the last words he had said to him; don’t call me. It’ll make noises and if one of those things is near, I’m gonna be dead. He had been pretty stressed then and he sounded so harsh while Jimin only nodded, his cute puppy eyes looking more than sad.

He felt himself shift as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Whatever it is that’s brothering you, forget it or it will eat you up.” Hoseok said as he walked past him. The younger turned to him asking where he is going getting a ‘to the toilet’ back. He sighed. He hated the statement but Hoseok was right. He should just forget about Jimin for now. It sounded so harsh he wanted to slap himself but it will eat him up if he thinks about the older just a little longer.

A groan escaped his mouth when he wanted to stand up forgetting that he had an injury on his feet. He fall back down onto the chair and grabbed his feet. Really not the best idea he had in the last view hours. After another try of setting down his other feet first he succeeded and limped over to the hallway. He walked over to the backpack and fumble out the keys he had pushed into it randomly and stood up after he got them. Only seconds later Hoseok was at his side, his eyes narrowed.

“We’re leaving already? Just like that?” Jungkook nodded biting his lip. He couldn’t stay any longer without doing something. His feet may hurt and driving is going to be hard, they had to get away somewhen nonetheless. And that somewhen was now. “Are you nuts? The fridge is still full, they’re still sheets on the bed.” Hoseok argued slapping his shoulder. “My head might be injured like your feet but we can’t leave all the stuff here. We need those recourses.”

 

 

 

Jimin sighed nervously. He trembled awfully but smiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. How’s he doing?” Jaebum asked sitting down next to him, the hand gone from his shoulder and placed at his thigh. The blond smiled at him. He was thankful for Jaebum’s support because without him he would’ve properly blamed himself. “Not really better.”, “He’s going to be fine, don’t worry. Taehyung can take things like these pretty good.” The older smiled and Jimin nodded, the small smile still rested on his lips.

“But we need you with us right now. You where there and I want you to decide what to do with them too, I mean you saw what happened after all.” Jaebum said standing up while already turning to the door. The blond looked back to Taehyung before he followed him outside. He closed the door of the caravan and the two made their way through the camp while two other men joined them. One was Minjae the first one that rushed to them when Jimin somehow made it back to the camp, dragging a dead looking Taehyung along. The other one was unknown to him but he seemed pretty close to Jaebum.

The three of them talked about Yoongi and Namjoon, the two guys that caused this tragic chaos, and what they should do with them. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the tent and once inside Jimin felt all eyes on him just like the first time he was in here. But this time they didn’t glare at him; some of them looked worried other nervous. Even Serah looked somehow relieved to see them entering.

“So? What are we going to do?” She said, her voice so loud that even Minjae flinched a little. “We can just throw them out. They deserve nothing else.”, “No, we need to get revenge.”, “Yeah, right! They almost killed Taehyung!”, “What kind of revenge are you thinking off, huh? We can’t shoot them as well, we’re not them!”, “So what? What else can we do then?”

Jimin felt dizzy; everyone was talking at once, even Jaebum argued with them. He was normally the guy to stay quiet when they make decisions and say his opinion in the very end but right now where everyone was talking even his loud voice echoed in Jimin’s ears. He hated this, it made him gag. They were so loud and they screamed at each other without thinking about the zombies that could get drawn by it.

And all he could do was look straight into Namjoon’s eyes. Only the three of them knew the truth of what happened and he felt so guilty seeing Namjoon’s glares. Jimin’s eyes shifted over to Yoongi who had his eyes closed and his eyebrows narrowed. It was properly too loud for him. In the end Jimin felt like he was glued to the place his eyes stuck on the two guys in the back of the tent being strapped against a chair, tapes on their mouth.

“It was me…”

Jimin breathed out feeling his skin curling when nobody heard him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Where was all the courage when he needed it? “It was me!” He finally got out his voice and within a second the tent went quiet. He felt goosebumps prickling over his shoulders when someone asked what he had just said. “I said it was me. Taehyung got injured because of me.” The blond said his eyes darting down to the ground. He felt all the eyes on him and it made him so fucking uncomfortable.

“Jimin, what do you mean?” Jaebum didn’t sound disappointed yet but Jimin feared hearing his voice being filled with anger, he had to explain himself nonetheless; if he wanted to or not. “I stepped into the barn, I made a loud noise and because I couldn’t stop babbling out of fear, they heard us. We pointed guns at each other but after some time three of us had put them down. The black-haired however remained it pointed at me. And because I provoked him he pulled the trigger and shot. Somehow Taehyung jumped in front of me but at the same time the other guy got to grab the gun and because I didn’t see that, I pushed Taehyung away, right into the bullet.”

He wanted to continue and explain himself but his voice stocked. His throat closed up and no other words left his mouth. The whole tent was quiet and there was it. The self blame. It was eating him up. Now normally Jungkook would be there to tell him that it wasn’t his fault no matter how much at a fault he was, normally Jungkook would tell him other cute things and seal his bad thoughts with some kisses and warm hugs.

But there was no Jungkook.

There was no warmth.

There was no one who could save him from the sad thoughts and his mind which started to eat itself alive.

 

 

 

“So you got rid of him? Just like that?”, “Don’t say it like that. He got bitten and I didn’t notice it. He wanted to attack me and I shot him out of reflex.” Jungkook explained while Hoseok nodded. Then they went quiet, only the radio made a noise because it didn’t have reception. They drove along the country road and Hoseok’s eyes jumped from dead to dead. They were everywhere. It was unbelievable how fast their number increased.

Both of them didn’t really know about what they should about because they barely knew each other, they were basically strangers to each other. Jungkook liked Hoseok’s company though. He said what he thought and he was kind, maybe a little bit emotionless but still nice.

“Back in the camp, there’s someone who knows about this shit.” Hoseok broke the silence looking over to Jungkook while that one’s eyes went big. “What? How?”, “His name is Seokjin. He worked at some scientistic institution where they tested the weirdest stuff and when the first ‘zombies’ made their way into our land they tested them also. The only problem we have right now is that he’s injured and won’t talk.”

Jungkook nodded and the curiosity rose in him. He wanted to meet him. Maybe he looked calm right now but the insides of him were burning. What if that guy was the help for all of them? What if he could cure people? The brunet knew it properly wasn’t possible to turn Zombie’s into humans again but what if someone was bitten and didn’t turn yet? His hands clenched around the steering wheel.

“I’m scared, you know. I don’t know what happened to my parents, to my whole family, to my love, to my friends; all I know right now is that I’m lonely.” The brunet sighed shifting in his seat. It felt weird talking with a stranger about such a topic. He wasn’t the type to be emotional and when he was then only when Jimin was there for him. And the worst was that Hoseok stayed quiet for a moment, no longer than a moment. For him it felt like an eternity.

“I had a fiancé.” Was all the black-haired answered and it made Jungkook swallow the lump in his throat. Maybe that was the reason the other was so quiet and unemotional all the time? Because he ‘had’ a fiancé. His hands clenched again and he felt his eyebrow twitching. “I’m sorry.”, “No, it’s ok. I didn’t love her and it was the day I wanted to confess that. It may sound harsh but it is better that she died with the thought of me loving her.”

The brunet could only nod. It indeed sounded harsh; it sounded fucking rude but he didn’t know what he would’ve done in that moment. “Why didn’t you love her, I mean she had to be your fiancé for a reason.” He threw a glance over to Hoseok. The black-haired looked out of the window, his eyes still looked tired. “My parents wanted me to marry her. She had a wealthy family and after our first meeting she fell in love with me, so my father organized an engagement. He thought I loved her too and he was so proud that I finally found someone, he wanted me to settle down as fast as possible.” Hoseok sighed. He sounded sad maybe guilty and Jungkook could only nod again.

The older seemed to have an interesting story and he liked how Hoseok told him everything without even caring about them being strangers to each other. “What about you? Your love, I mean.” He asked and his deep voice brought Jungkook to smile sadly. He missed Jimin, it wasn’t good if he talked about him now, was it? “You said before, I should let go of the things that bother me and right now my mind is full of him.” The brunet didn’t care about spilling the fact that he was gay because Hoseok had just told him so much about himself, he had to give him some trust back. The older could be a homophobic or anything like that but he didn’t care.

“You wore a uniform the day we met. Are you a cob?” The question was totally off topic but as it seemed Hoseok didn’t care about who he liked and Jungkook thanked him for that. “I was, yes.” He stole another glance at the older and that one only nodded. He smiled, Hoseok seemed very understandable. Jungkook liked people who listened because just through that they helped; even if it was just a little bit.

 

 

Jimin smiled and supported his head with his hands while his arms were resting on his knees. He watched some kids playing soccer with a basketball. They looked so free and careless it brought back some safeness in his heart. He had watched them for a little while now and the sun had already reached the horizon, coloring the sky in a beautifully shades of red, orange and pink. It was cold but he didn’t bother getting a jacket. He wanted to continue and watch the kids because it made him realize that there was still some safeness somewhere.

“Hello there, pedophile.” Someone joked while sitting down next to him on the bench. It was Namjoon, the light brunet he and Taehyung had met in the farmhouse. “Thank you for basically saving our lives yesterday.” He stated and Jimin’s eyes went to the ground. He still doubted his choice because now the black-haired guy that had tried to shoot him was walking around like nothing happened, but he knew he could’ve never forgiven himself for staying quiet in that particular moment.

“Yoongi may not look thankful but he is. Mostly relieved because of your lie.” It stabbed Jimin’s heart hearing that. Yeah, he had lied. He had lied about the whole thing. After Jaebum had questioned him again he said Yoongi had already put down the gun but because he had provoked them, he had grabbed it again and shot. He didn’t know them but he needed to lie, for them at least.

“No problem, I guess.”, “So why are you watching the kids?” Jimin rolled his eyes but a smile made his way onto his lips. “I’m not a pedophile if you want to hint that. They just look so careless, it makes me feel safe.”, “Dude, you’re weird.” Namjoon laughed and earned a light slap against his shoulder for that. The blond had to giggle and it brought both of them to only laugh more.

Throughout the day he had talked a lot with Namjoon and he seemed to be really nice. That Yoongi seemed distant for some reason. Jimin wasn’t in the mood for laughing though, he had been down all day. They hadn’t found Jungkook, Taehyung got injured and now the whole camp hated him. It felt like a dream and all he wanted was to wake up.

“What’s on your mind?” The other asked and nudged into his side. “Nothing, I just want my old life back.”, “I think everyone does, even though mine wasn’t really fun.” He laughed and looked up to the sky. Jimin nodded; his life hadn’t been so interesting either but he liked it. Jungkook sometimes brought some variety into it but all in all it was pretty plain. Waking up, getting ready, going to school, going home, getting ready for bed, sleeping and the circle starts again. Sometimes he had skipped school because he wanted a day off and sometimes Jungkook took him out to some restaurants on the weekend. It was a perfect, ordinary life and he brutally got ripped out of it.

“Did you have a job?” Jimin asked trying to get away from Jungkook. Namjoon laughed, looking back at him. “I was a boring office worker, you?”, “A student in a dance school.”, “Doesn’t sound so exciting either.” The light brunet laughed and he could only nod at that.

Yeah, his life wasn’t exciting but it was the best one he could’ve ever dreamed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo first of all THANK YOU FOR THE SWEET COMMENTS  
> Now finally everyone was mentioned even though it was just shortly  
> But I hope you liked the chapter nonetheless.  
> And thank you for reading :)


	10. Caught in a lie

The blond sat down on the chair next to the bed, a small smile resting on his lips. “You’re an idiot, you know that right?” The other laughed but stopped quickly feeling the pain spreading through his veins. “I know.” Jimin smiled, his cheeks turning pink a little bit.

Taehyung was finally awake and it was good to see him smiling even though it lasted only shortly. After he got shot into the thigh where the bullet hit a main artery, Jimin was surprised he didn’t bleed out. Somehow the people in this camp managed to keep him alive; and he was more than thankful towards them. By now he thought about Taehyung as a really important friend; he realized that now, when he almost died.

“Why did you lie to them?” His voice was still week and through the way he grabbed his leg Jimin knew he was still in a lot of pain. “I didn’t lie. It was my fault after all.”, “Ah come on, that’s bullshit and you know it.” Taehyung quickly responded, almost glaring at him. Jimin stayed quiet at this getting caught up in his bad thoughts.

He knew it wasn’t his fault, but then whose was it? He looked down to his feet feeling the inside of him clenching. “That Yoongi guy is walking around out there because you lied. You shouldn’t have, Jimin.” The brunet pushed himself up into a sitting position and this time sending him a death glare. “They would’ve killed them.”, “No, we don’t kill people here. That’s our first rule. They would’ve abandoned them somewhere in nowhere and left them with nothing behind.”, “That’s basically killing them.” The blond scoffed keeping his head down.

He had been curious what happens to people who break the rules but setting them out in the outback or something without anything is basically passive killing. “If they’re strong they survive.”, “But that’s the point. They aren’t! He shot us because he was scared, ok? He was scared we might find out who the hell he is and what he had done wrong in the past and abandon him because of it.” Jimin was surprised about how loud he suddenly got. He didn’t want to scream at Taehyung because he was right in some way, but it was mean to admit it. He would’ve hated himself if he let Yoongi and Namjoon down, he just had to lie. And most of it was even right.

“Jimin, I understand that you’re angry at whoever but please don’t blame us for trying to survive.” Taehyung seemed to support this camp in any way no matter how harsh the rules may sound. The blond knew it was a good way of dealing with danger but his mind told him over and over again that it was bad. So bad to leave people behind in the outback just to have some own safeness.

Before the older could answer Taehyung a knock on the door was heard. Jimin walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Namjoon but he greeted with him a smile letting him into the caravan without thinking. The light brunet walked over to the bed his eyes wandering around in the caravan. There was another injured man but he was sleeping like stone. Jimin followed and sat down on the chair again, a worried look on his face because he feared Taehyung’s reaction seeing Namjoon.

“Hey.” The light brunet said, he had a smile on his lips. Taehyung opened his eyes slowly and once he recognized the face, he closed them again. He didn’t seem so happy seeing him, Jimin knew this was coming. “What do you want, huh? Telling me how sorry you are that the lunatic shot me?” He sounded so cold, the blond almost felt like he was getting scolded. Jimin looked down automatically fearing to see both of their faces. However hearing Namjoon’s voice made him think that that one was still quite calm.

“I’m sorry about Yoongi, indeed. He shouldn’t have shot and I’m sorry that the bullet hit you but I couldn’t do anything against it, well I tried.”, “Oh so you couldn’t do anything against it, huh? How about telling them the truth? The truth about what Jimin did, huh?” Taehyung suddenly seemed so angry, the blond couldn’t process it so fast. He didn’t understand why he believed so strongly that Jimin wasn’t at fault because clearly he was. It kinda reminded him of Jungkook, but that thought was wrong. _He shouldn’t think like that_.

“I-” Namjoon couldn’t even start explaining because in the next moment loud screams interrupted him. Jimin jerked up while Taehyung’s eyes went big. The screams were loud and mostly belonged to women but then all three of them made out about what they screamed. “The fences!” The brunet suddenly jumped up, surprising Jimin and Namjoon. He stumbled over to the door and basically pushed it open.

Outside was chaos. He was right, the fences broke down and zombies over zombies attacked the camp. But this time he could barely believe his eyes. All of them were running like crazy. Most people were already down getting eaten and only when Namjoon pulled the door close to hear a damp sound afterwards because one of those things ran against it, he realized what was going on.

Their camp was getting attacked; _by running zombies_. Why were they even running? How was it possible that they run? “What is going on?” Jimin asked because he didn’t see anything, Namjoon just shook his head as an answer while Taehyung fell backwards. His leg was still too weak to hold his body and when the back of his head hit something the last things he made out were zombies crawling against the caravan from outside, Namjoon trying to hold the door closed and Jimin screaming his name while he shook his limp body.

 

 

 

 

“What do you think Putin does in this moment?”, “Stop, ok? I really don’t care about Russia right now. I don’t even think anyone knows what to do in this situation.” The older snapped back, grabbing his head again. It hurt like shit and Jungkook’s annoying questions weren’t helping. Silence made their way between them and the brunet shifted in his seat. He knew he wasn’t the best in keeping a conversation but he couldn’t take the silence between them anymore. It was like this all the time. Why was Hoseok so quiet all the time? Jungkook was really bad in understanding such people and he really hated silence.

He suppressed a sigh and focused on the road again while the black-haired next to him observed the wide fields full of crawling dead. It suddenly seemed weirdly normal to see these things. Jungkook still wondered how it was possible for them to spread so damn fast all over the world. He didn’t know how it looked in other countries but he was pretty sure it wasn’t any different.

“Jungkook, turn over!” Hoseok suddenly screamed out of nowhere. It started the brunet so strongly he accidently stalled the engine. It rocked forward and both of them looked at each other in shock. “What the hell?”, “Don’t startle me like that!” They said at the same time, bringing both of them to raise an eyebrow.  “The camp! It’s over there!” The black-haired said fumbling around with his hands in the air, his eyes big.

The brunet looked out of the window and his eyes got big as well. Lots of caravans and tents stood in the middle of nowhere. A fence was around the place but something was wrong. Where were the people? It looked so empty Jungkook doubted Hoseok for a second. But he started the car again and turned over, down from the street, into the field. The car obviously wasn’t made for such ground but who would care at such a time about something like that?

When they finally arrived at the camp, both of them couldn’t leave the car at first. Some fences still stood but most of them were broken or laid on the ground. Even worse was that Zombies were everywhere but no human was around. The camp got attacked by those things but then again, where are the people? Did they already get eaten and had turned into such things already?

A little frightened Jungkook glanced over to Hoseok. The black-haired was pale and his eyes were bigger than before. He didn’t look good and when he suddenly escaped the car Jungkook followed. His hand was on the in his belt and his eyes glued to Hoseok. Of course the Zombies around them noticed their new guests and Jungkook got scared that some of them were those running ones, luckily they weren’t.

The two male made their way through the camp and the more dead people they found the sicker looked Hoseok. He took some time every time they found someone, Jungkook could only look away. It was a sad scene and it was the first time he saw Hoseok being so emotional. The thousands of tents were all broken or ripped open, only the caravans were still working (even though some had broken windows). Jungkook shot some running zombies only and at some point Hoseok even said that one of them had been a camp dweller.

Hoseok started almost running towards a certain tent and Jungkook followed being curious about what was wrong. Once the black-haired stopped, Jungkook guarded him while he searched through the small tent. The zombies around were walking towards them and the younger got nervous. If he shoots now it will only attract more of them. When the older finally got out of the tent he looked almost dead like he had seen death or something. “Nothing.” He breathed out and Jungkook glanced at him. His bangs were sweaty and his eyes shook in fear. “Nothing’s left of him.”, “Taehyung?” he got a weak nod and in the next moment both of them got ripped out of their trance like state.

One of these things was so close Jungkook just had to shoot. He wanted to at least, his finger was already at the trigger but then Hoseok suddenly pulled him away. “Save them.” He said meaning the bullets. Being totally perplex Jungkook could only get dragged along by the older. “For?” He asked after his legs remembered how to walk. Again they seemed to walk into a certain direction. Hoseok pointed at one of the caravans. “Compare them. The others are uninteresting for them, means there is no one in there but this one: they basically crawl against it.” He said keeping his voice down. Jungkook’s eyes jumped from caravan to caravan and Hoseok was right.

Three zombies were crawling against the door, being to dump to open it. _Someone has to be in there_. They looked at each other when they stopped walking. “Shoot them and we’ll hurry getting the thing open.” The black-haired said and Jungkook nodded pointing at the first one. He shot all five of them so quickly like his own life depended on it. Even Hoseok was surprised at him. Again they exchanged glances and then basically run towards the caravan. There just had to be someone.

For Jungkook a certain someone; a certain someone he loved.

For Hoseok his someone; _the_ someone he loved.

 

 

 

 

The blond pressed his eyes together. His hands covered his ears and his whole body was trembling. He was stuck in the caravan’s toilet, too scared to sit down but his legs were slowly giving up. There were shots outside and he was pretty sure those people would come in every moment. The original reason he hid in here were because one of those things made it into the caravan for some reason and Namjoon had pushed him into it. Since then Jimin had covered his ears and closed his eyes. He was just too scared to even move.

When he heard how someone ripped the door open he pressed his eyes together as strongly as he could and his hands only more onto his ears. There were footsteps, he didn’t hear them he felt their vibration. Properly two or three men, he couldn’t make it out. The back of his head hurt because when Namjoon had pushed him in, he lost balance and hit it on the wall.

Then the next moment he felt how someone pulled the door of the toilet open and with that his eyes snapped open as well. A gun was pointed right at him and his eyes flew over it to the eyes of his opposite. It took him some seconds before he recognized the face: those dark eyes, which shined so bright when he laughed, this tipsy nose, where he put his hand when he was yawning, those pink lips, that seemed to always be dry, perfectly shaped eyebrows, which made him look angry when he narrowed them, brown soft silk-like looking hair, which didn’t just look silk-like. This face, it belonged to only one person in this world; Jeon Jungkook.

But before Jimin could even react he got pulled into a hug, the gun long forgotten and the only thing left was the warmth he had missed in the last days, _weeks_. He had missed this, he had needed this and now where he finally had it back, it barely lasted longer than a second. Because in the next moment he got pulled out of the small room jerkily, he believed in dreaming for a second. Jungkook grabbed his wrist strongly, pushed him out of the caravan a little too harshly, dragged him towards the pickup and lifted him up the pickup bed. It happened so fast he didn’t understand what was actually happening. When the jeep suddenly started Jimin felt like there was a hole in his memories because for some reason he forgot everything that had just happened. It was like he had dreamed and just now woke up. The only thing his eyes could focus on were Jungkook’s brown orbs. They stared right back at him and even when the jeep suddenly sped up, he was frozen in place.

He heard the zombies from the field next to him but his brain didn’t realize what was happening. He felt like someone had drugged him and in the next moment he heard gun shots that finally brought him back to life. His eyes went big when he saw how other zombies ran after the jeep like crazy and Jungkook had problems keeping the number of them small. His eyes jumped from the brunet to the madly running zombies that for some reason started to get more and more while they slowly caught up with the car. He started to tremble but when the car sped up even more and they couldn’t keep up with it anymore, he let out a sigh.

Jungkook’s shots quieted down and after some minutes of full quietness, his eyes slowly glanced over to the brunet. Jungkook’s eyes were big, his temples sweaty and he was breathing without a steady rhythm like he had just run a thousand miles. It seemed like that one noticed the eyes on him and also turned his head to look at the blond. Jimin felt like they sat so far away from each other, he longed for the other’s warm. But all he got for the rest of the drive was Jungkook’s intense eyes looking right into his shaking ones.

It was not what he expected, what he wanted and if he had to be honest it scared him; _Jungkook scared him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, they finally found each other again.   
> But something seems wrong?  
> Well, well if it’s just Jimin's imagination or if something actually isn’t right can you only find out if you continue ready :D  
> I’m a tease I know.   
> But don’t worry I’m already working on the next chapter   
> And as always thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)


	11. Something's wrong

Jimin didn’t know what was wrong. He didn’t understand what had changed. All he knew was that he was cold and had a jacket over his shoulders that wasn’t Jungkooks, that Taehyung sat too close and Hoseok had this look that made him shiver only more. He didn’t like that; this situation right now, that feeling in his chest.

Jungkook hadn’t talked one word with him, same goes for Hoseok. Currently the four of them sat around a camp fire, silence dominated the atmosphere. Jimin’s eyes stayed on his boyfriend while that one stared into the fire like there was no tomorrow. Hoseok sat next to him and his fierce eyes were staring back at him intensely.

“Who…are you?” Taehyung’s voice brought Jimin to look at him only to see who he meant. His eyes wandered to Jungkook again. It made him shiver when he saw Jungkook’s eyes, something was wrong. His eyebrows were knit together and there was something in those brown orbs that made Jimin swallow automatically. He was angry; was that the reason he hadn’t said a word since they saved them? He seemed ok when they were on the pickup bed together but once all four of them were together again, he got this glare that hadn’t softened.

“Jeon Jungkook.” The brunet gritted his teeth and the name brought Taehyung to look at Jimin. But the blond didn’t look back; his eyes were on the ground and he was lost in his thoughts. Jungkook was mad and Jimin was sure it was his fault. He must’ve done something wrong. It was rare for the younger to be mad; most of the times it had been because of his job or his friends but the blond had never experienced Jungkook being mad at him. It scared him, what did he do wrong?

He finally had his boyfriend back and now that one hated him or something. That’s not what he wanted. He wanted hugs and kissed, the warmth he had missed so much. Right now he was shivering even though he had Taehyung’s jacket. That’s when Jimin realized it. Was it because how he acted with Taehyung? Was he too close? Jimin didn’t know because Jungkook was never jealous (at least he never showed it) and the blond wasn’t really aware of how close he sometimes got to friends or strangers.

He searched for eye contact and for the first time since they met he got what he wanted. Jungkook’s attention on him. It was scary, it made him shiver only more and then the brunet stood up sighing somehow with an ironically undertone and walked away with nothing else to say. Jimin eyes followed him until he walked around the pickup and he couldn’t see him anymore. The blond just had to follow him. He had to fix no matter what was wrong.

He pushed off Taehyung’s jacket, gave it back to him and went after the younger. He was walking away from them and was already pretty far, Jimin had some problems catching up. He had called out the younger’s name but that one wasn’t reacting. He was actually ignoring him. His chest hurt and it already made his eyes teary without even knowing what was wrong. He felt like a baby; why was he crying so much in the last time? He doesn’t remember getting raised to be one.

“Jungkook, wait!” He called out again and this time he even got to grab the other’s wrist, bringing him to stop. The brunet turned around, that angry look still on his face. “W-what is wrong?” He stuttered out the words and had to look down because he couldn’t bear it. All the times he had been angry about something Jimin had eased it with kisses and cuddling or sex but now where he obviously was the reason that wasn’t going to work. It was the first time seeing the other like that and Jimin felt helpless. What was he supposed to do?

“What’s wrong? You come to ask that? Why don’t you go to your new friend and ask him.” The brunet jerked his wrist out of the blonds light grip and continued walking away. Jimin was scared they might meet zombies because they were pretty close to a forest, even though there weren’t any around yet.

“W-what?” Jimin repeated a little paralyzed. So Taehyung was the reason, Jungkook was jealous. “You heard me damn well.” The other hissed while his feet started to walk faster. Jimin saw no gun on Jungkook’s belt and they were damn far from the others. He grew a little scared and having the only person that can give you warmth against you made Jimin want to throw up, to rip out all of his organs, _to die_.

“Hey, wait. Jungkook you don’t understand!” Jimin wanted to grab his arm again but this time the brunet turned around on his own, stopping abruptly, making Jimin do the same. “I don’t understand? Do you think I’m blind? I can see the way he smiled at you, wants to be close to you and so on. My jacket is supposed to warm you, not his! Or did you think I was dead and already replaced me?” He sounded so angry, his voice was so damn deep and those eyes drilled into his heart making him feel so guilty.

Of course he noticed Taehyung’s closeness. He was always smiling at him and Jimin always felt eyes on him; he knew those glances were from Taehyung as well. But there was something in the back of his head that told him that Taehyung was like that. He remembered when the brunet smiled at Hoseok and Jimin was pretty sure it was just as bright as the smiled he gave him.

“What are you saying? Jungkook, I could never replace you! Taehyung is a friend, just a friend. I barely know him!” Jungkook was giving him a doubtful look and when Jimin stepped closer his eyes sharpened. “Listen Jungkook, I love you, to the moon and back. Don’t ever think I’m going to-” Jimin’s words got interrupted by a gunshot and it startled the blond, making his eyes big. Jungkook looked into the direction behind them, knowing that that sounded pretty fucking close. His looked back to Jimin seeing how scared the smaller one looked.

In the next moment however they heard their names getting called out. Jimin turned around to look at the pickup only to see that Hoseok waved at them from the car. The blond looked back to the taller and they had eye contact again. It was incredible how Jungkook’s eyes changed. He looked at him with fear and worry, there was no anger left anymore. Jimin just hoped it’s going to stay like this.

 

 

 

“He’s still not awake?” Hoseok shook his head at that question. A sigh left the brunet’s mouth. Their only hope, who awoke when they had to flee out of the camp, was now deep in his sleep again. His arm injury didn’t seem too dramatic and Taehyung didn’t understand why Jin was still sleeping. He laid on the backseat, his body shivered every now and then.

“What’s their relationship?”, “They’re in one. Jungkook is Jimin’s boyfriend.” The fact didn’t seem to surprise Hoseok and Taehyung continued talking. “I had a talk with Jimin. I said it would be funny if you and Jungkook somehow met and then we four reunited again.” Taehyung heard how sad his voice suddenly sounded. Was he sad? Why though? Shouldn’t he be happy for Jimin? The blond had cried a lot over Jungkook and right now both of them were talking things out because it seemed like something happened but they finally had each other again. Then why was he sad?

“You like him, don’t you?” Hoseok’s voice made his thoughts only darker. Did he? Did he like Jimin? More than he should? He was confused and for some reason sad. What was wrong with him? “Jungkook hadn’t talked with me about Jimin much but I know you guys were close. I bet he only talked about him. See it that way now you don’t have to hear that anymore.” The black-haired said giving him a small smile.

Taehyung nodded and again his voice only sounded sad talking. “Now I have to see it.”, “If they’re gonna make out in front of me, Imma slap them across the world.”The black-haired said laughing also bringing Taehyung to burst out. It wasn’t that he was against gays, he just didn’t like when people in general almost eat each other up in front of him.

“Well we can make out in front of them as a payback as well.” He got a glare at that but both laughed it off afterwards. He liked how Hoseok could make him happy. When they first met each other Taehyung was down, he was crying with no tomorrow because he lost his parents. But afterwards whenever there was a sign of sadness in his eyes Hoseok would bring his mind off thoughts or make him happy. He was really fucking thankful for that.

“What are we gonna do now?” Taehyung asked, looking over his shoulder to see if Jin awoke. But nothing. The brunet was deep in his sleep and it worried him. They all needed answers. “I don’t know. We need to find Jaebum and the others. Did you see where they went?” The younger sighed feeling pain spreading through his legs.

“No, I didn’t. As I told you I got shot and so I slept in the caravan. Jimin visited me at that time and actually Namjoon was with us. When we heard the fences broke down, we were helpless. There were screams everywhere, I can understand that nobody really thought about the injured. We had one who couldn’t move, one who can’t hold a gun without trembling and Namjoon who I couldn’t trust. I decided to hide, even though those things could’ve smelled us.” He explained. His hand was gripping his knee in pain. It hurt like shit when they had to get into the jeep and it still hurts. Taehyung worried that it got infected but they had no doctor or something near.

“Who is Namjoon?”, “Oh he and some other guy…we found them. They were new, I couldn’t trust them.” He said lying with a big fake smile on his lips hoping that Hoseok wouldn’t see through him. The black-haired only nodded and looked ahead. There were in the middle of a forest. After they had heard those gun shots they wanted to find out where they came from but they just ended up in this forest.

He was a little worried about the other two but Jungkook was a cop, Taehyung was sure he could protect both of them. It surprised him to find out that the guy who had glared at him the whole time without splitting out one word was Jimin’s boyfriend. He was also surprised about the fact that the other looked like that. He had imaged a taller, more muscular man with the sides shaved and his hair styled up. Well, Jungkook was different. They almost had the same height, he had a babyface and his voice was ordinary. He indeed looked muscular but somehow Jungkook had crushed Taehyung’s imagination completely.

“Kim Taehyung, how about listening?” Hoseok snipped his fingers in front of his face what brought the brunet back to reality. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just really worried. The two have been away awhile now.” He said pointing ahead bringing Hoseok’s eyes to follow. The brunet nodded, the ends of his mouth slowly going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo…this chapter is a bit shorter and I’m sorry for that   
> But I hope the next one will be a little longer.  
> Well there’s nothing much to say and please leave some feedback :)  
> Thank you for reading~


	12. Murphy's law

_With a big relieved sigh Jimin left the building. It was already 7pm and sometimes he hated that his school took so much of his time. The dance practice with Yoonchan this morning was super funny but also exhausting so that he now only wanted to go to sleep. It took one hour home and Jimin really just wanted a bed. He hated the drive with the bus but it was the only way back home. With heavy footsteps he started walking along the street. His back hurt and his backpack wasn’t really helping. He remembered that his phone was busy receiving messages throughout the day, he sighed a little relieved. At least there was some distraction. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket and wished over the screen. When he saw how many messages he got from one particular person he smiled feeling his heart beating faster._

_From: Kookie_ _♥_

_Jimin when are you coming home?              / 04.01 pm_

_I_ _’_ _m so bored :(                                            / 04.02 pm_

_Look at your phone pls                               / 04.09 pm_

_Jimin come on answer                                 / 04.26 pm_

_Why aren_ _’_ _t you answering?                          / 04.33 pm_

_Ok I give up                                                / 05.15 pm_

_Jiminie I_ _’_ _m so lonely~                                  / 05.56 pm_

_Not even Yugyeom has time :((                    / 05.56 pm_

_Babe what is taking you so long?                 / 06.44 pm_

_Jimin only had to laugh at Jungkook_ _’_ _s messages. That brat was something else when he got a day off while he was stuck at home alone. But then again, this wasn_ _’_ _t really helping him cheer up. He was only walking for one or two minutes and his back was giving him death pain. He sighed and looked around. He hated this; walking from home to school because no bus was driving into the direction of his school so early and in the afternoon, or sometimes evening, walking to the bus stop which was miles away and then taking a bus which took one hour till he was home. He really hated this. He walked slowly and he was sure that he was already sleeping. His eyes were falling close on their own, he knew he would fall asleep in the bus. His mind was wandering, his ears weren_ _’_ _t listening and his eyes weren_ _’_ _t noticing. So in the end he almost died when suddenly someone honked next to him. His head shot up, a silver car stopped next to him on the sidewalk and his eyes grew wide, when the window rolled down._

_“_ _Hey._ _”_

_“_ _Sungjin!_ _”_ _Jimin said, almost screaming in excitement. The blond walked closer to the car and then leaned against it, looking into it. The man in the driver seat was looking back at him._ _“_ _Jungkook was worried. He said you weren_ _’_ _t answering so he ordered me to get you. I waited half an hour, what was taking you so long?_ _”_ _The brunet asked while gesturing Jimin to get in the car. The other did and when he sat in the co driver seat he quickly pulled the seat belt across his chest._

_“_ _Sorry, I had to repeat some stuff with a classmate again._ _”_ _Jimin excused himself while Sungjin was already turning the car around. He nodded understanding, but the younger of course noticed that something was wrong. The silence stayed for some more minutes after Jungkook_ _’_ _s brother had turned on the radio. Jimin was aware of the awkwardness between them, but he didn_ _’_ _t want to say something; he didn_ _’_ _t know what._ _“_ _And_ _…_ _That classmate is that Yoonchan guy?_ _”_ _The brunet asked after awhile. The younger knew something like that was coming; Sungjin was Jungkook_ _’_ _s older brother, no wonder he would perceive something. And if Jimin had to be honest, he really didn_ _’_ _t want to talk about his classmate with Jungkook_ _’_ _s older brother._

_“_ _Look, I don_ _’_ _t like you, but I know my brother does. More than anybody else so no wonder he talks with me about you. And in the last time I only hear him talking about you and that Yoonchan boy, so who is he?_ _”_ _Sungjin asked with a stern voice which made Jimin shift in the seat a little. It took only 20 minutes home with someone who drives fast, but the blond knew these 20 minutes were going to be so awkward._

_“_ _He_ _’_ _s just a classmate. We are short for our exams and I don_ _’_ _t really get much of the stuff the teachers are cramming into us right now, so I asked him for help. That_ _’_ _s all. I can understand that Jungkook is annoyed by that but I just really need to focus on the school stuff right now._ _”_ _Jimin justified himself while he glanced over to the other one. He was annoyed and Sungjin was making his mood only worse. He only wanted to sleep and his head was also almost exploding by now. He saw how Sungjin nodded again and then he was sure the older wouldn_ _’_ _t say anything anymore. He was sure the other one would just have his thoughts on the matter. He didn_ _’_ _t like Jimin and all this wasn_ _’_ _t really helping their awkward relationship with each other. And when Jimin noticed the familiar houses he knew he would be home soon. He sighed and just hoped Sungjin wouldn_ _’_ _t talk to him anymore._

_“_ _Yes, I got that too. And yes I made notes, I_ _’_ _m not dumb, Yoonie._ _”_

_Jungkook heard how someone opened the front door while walking in. He immediately jumped up from the sofa and ran into the hallway. His lips formed into a big wide smile when he finally saw Jimin. But there was this weird feeling in his belly again. Yes, he was more than happy to see his boyfriend but something bothered him. He knew what but he couldn_ _’_ _t do anything against it, after all it was just a phone call with a classmate._ _“_ _Yes, but I_ _…_ _yes_ _…_ _.Ok, but not so early again!_ _”_

_Jungkook saw Jimin_ _’_ _s happy smile and again it somehow_ _…_ _hurt? He wasn_ _’_ _t sure himself. He just didn_ _’_ _t like the sight. His boyfriend was smiling so beautifully because of someone else. It was so weird but Jungkook knew he was just too jealous as always._

_“_ _Ok, see you then._ _”_ _Jimin said smiling again and then he ended the call. He let his bag slip off his shoulder and when it hit the ground a big stressed sigh left Jimin_ _’_ _s mouth. Jungkook didn_ _’_ _t really know what to do, he just stood there with his hands in his pockets waiting for Jimin to look at him. But the blond pushed off his shoes, took off his jacket, after that his scarf and grabbed the bag again, still not looking at the brown-haired._

_“_ _Hey._ _”_ _Jungkook said after awhile. He smiled and only had to smile more once Jimin also gave him a smile._ _“_ _Hey._ _”_ _The blond answered while he let go of his bag again. He walked towards the taller. When he stood right in front of Jungkook, the younger was already opening his arms for a hug. Jungkook knew Jimin loved hugs. And Jimin really did. He just enjoyed this. Every time he was coming home late Jungkook would be so cuddly with him, so sweet. Jimin could hug him how long he wanted and the sweet things Jungkook would say to him throughout the evening were always making everything perfect._

_“_ _Where_ _’_ _s Jin?_ _”_ _Jungkook asked while he kissed Jimin_ _’_ _s forehead._ _“_ _He just let me out and then was already driving away._ _”_ _,_ _“_ _Yeah, he_ _’_ _s busy moving out right now. I was relieved that he picked you up._ _”_ _Jungkook laughed a little. Jimin had to smile while he buried his face into the crook of the younger_ _’_ _s neck. In the end Jungkook always found a way to quickly unite again._

_“_ _Hungry?_ _”_ _Jungkook felt how Jimin shook his head or at least moved it a little._ _“_ _No, I just want to sleep._ _”_ _Jimin answered hesitating. He felt how Jungkook nodded, what relieved him a little. He was scared because since three weeks straight every evening has looked like this. Somehow Jimin missed Jungkook even when the younger was hugging him right now. But he just felt like something was missing. Not the sex, even though he missed that too but a feeling. Something he hadn_ _’_ _t really felt in the last three weeks._

_“_ _When do you have to go tomorrow?_ _”_ _Jungkook asked ripping Jimin out of his thoughts. He felt how the younger kissed his forehead again and Jimin just loved this gesture._ _“_ _At ten._ _”_ _Jimin felt his eyes falling shut on their own and the hug was just too relaxing. When he felt Jungkook whispering something into his ear he had to smile._

_“_ _Great._ _”_

 

_Jimin awoke to the soft feeling of lips trailing down his neck. Those lips he loved so much. They moved from his neck to his jaw and stopped by his lips. A small peck. What a sweet morning._

_“Good morning, sunshine.” Jungkook whispers against Jimin’s lips when he saw how the older slowly opened his eyes. Jimin was lying on his back, Jungkook was hovering over him already kissing his neck again. Those so soft and sweet kisses brought Jimin to close his eyes even though he knew he shouldn’t fall asleep again. He needed to know how late it is. When Jungkook started to suck on his neck Jimin felt the sleep taking over again. Oh, how he loved the moment right now. He really needed to know the time but he didn’t want to stop Jungkook._

_“Jungkookie~” Jimin giggled when the younger’s breath ghosted over his skin. The ticklish feeling brought Jimin to continue giggling. And wow Jungkook loved those. His Hyung was just too cute. “Yes, babe?” The brunet asked kissing up Jimin’s jaw again. The cute giggles continued and Jungkook wanted to hear more. He had missed this; waking Jimin up through kissing him lightly, hearing his giggles, having a beautiful morning. He felt like he didn’t have this in years. Jimin always had to leave early and Jungkook knew he was going to get angry at him because he had to be in school at ten and it was already half past but Jungkook just wanted Jimin to have a free day again and enjoy life._

_“How late?” Jimin still giggled because Jungkook’s nose was tickling his jaw again. The brunet kissed along his jaw, his neck and stopped after a while, looking up into Jimin’s wonderful eyes._

_“Doesn’t matter.” The younger gave Jimin a heartwarming smile, making his heart ache because it was too beautiful. But the answer wasn’t really satisfying.  “No, really. What time is it?”_

_“Take a free day, how about that?” Jungkook asked before he leaned down kissing the older before that one could say anything against it. A sigh wanted to leave Jimin’s mouth but having those sweet pink lips of the younger on his own made him suppress it. He needed an answer but Jungkook made him forget about the time, about the moment, about everything. He felt how the younger pushed his hands under his shirt and a shiver run down Jimin’s spine when the cold of those hands brushed along his sides._

_“Jungkook…” It was a breathy moan and wow it turned the brunet on more than he thought it would. Goddamn the older was making him crazy. By now he was leaving hickeys all over Jimin’s neck because everybody should know that he belonged to him. Jimin was his and only his. And he was making him crazy, more than that. His hands were still brushing up and down on Jimin’s sides making the older sigh in arousal. Jimin wasn’t even aware of his own erection, only when Jungkook was suddenly seated between his legs and started grinding against him. Oh boy, now he was aware._

_A moan slipped out his mouth again and when he noticed how Jungkook’s hands moved downwards he just had to stop him, even though he really, really didn’t want to._

_“Jung-” His lips were shut by the younger’s. He wanted to wiggle or turn his face but then for one moment he thought about it. Having one free day. Just one, he had worked so hard the last days, he needed free time. When he came to sense again, Jimin knew he couldn’t let Jungkook have his way once again so he pressed his hands against that one’s chest. The brunet continued kissing him but eventually parted with a sigh._

_He didn’t look so happy and it made the blond feel guiltier than he thought it would. “Jungkook, how late is it?”, “Why can’t you enjoy this for once?” His voice sounded harsh and mean while he rolled down from the older, also getting out of bed. Jimin sighed not wanting to awake the beast more but wanting to apologize. “Hey Kookie, wait.” He said after the younger wanted to leave the room. “You don’t need me to get dressed, do you?” He hissed slamming the door shut._

 

 

 

 

“Remember our fist fight?” The blond breathed feeling how his whole body was giving up already. “Jimin, don’t talk.” Jungkook said in a stern voice, the panic was showing nonetheless. “You ignored me the…whole day…” The older couldn’t push one full sentence at one out of his mouth so he took a lot of hiccupped breathes in between.

“Shh, don’t talk.” The brunet said again as he ripped the leg of his jogging pants apart and tore it off to his knee. The sound made Jimin close his eyes. The pain was unbearable. He never was the type to suppress pain or handle it very well but the pain he felt right now made his brain cells tired. That’s when he felt how Jungkook pressed something onto his wound and it only made everything worse. For a moment he couldn’t see anything even though his eyes were wide open and not even a sound could leave his mouth.

“Don’t think about the pain, ok?” Jungkook’s voice was barely a whisper and Jimin felt his fear and sadness spreading through the words. He knew the younger hated seeing him in pain, even more when he was the cause of it. “Don’t think of our fights or bad times. Think about the day we met, the day I-”, “I love you, Jungkook.” Jimin just had to interrupt him. His words were making him sleeping and it’s common sense to try and stay awake as long as possible if you’re about to die.

“God, I love you too, baby.” He breathed, looking down to their hands which both pressed onto the piece of cloth that was soaked in blood by now. Jungkook’s hands were under Jimin’s and even now all the younger could think of was how much he loved the other. He didn’t want to lose him. “I’m tired…” The blond’s voice was thin but still audible and the sound of it broke the brunet’s heart. This was his fault.

“Jimin! Jungkook!”, “We’re here!” The brunet screamed back, bringing Jimin to press his eyes together. Was it because he had a bullet stuck in his belly or because Jungkook did scream quite loudly? He couldn’t make it out anymore. What also scared the blond was that he was getting so damn tired and the pain made him only want to close his eyes more.

“Hey Jimin, stay awake.” The younger said bringing one hand to his cheek. Jimin felt something wet also and guessed it was his own blood, the thought however only made him suppress a gag. By now he had forgotten what had happened all he knew was that it was his fault again. It just had to be his fault. Jungkook would never hurt him.

“Hey, hey, hey. Baby, keep your eyes open, hey!” The brunet panicked and with the panic raising the loudness of his voice did also. He tried to shake the older’s face a little bit because Jimin had closed his eyes. “Jung…kook…I’m tired…”, “I know, Jimin, I know but you can’t sleep now, hey.” He shook his face again because he saw how Jimin’s hands lost strength and slid away. “Hey, hey! No, no, no, oh fuck no!” He said bringing his hand back to the cloth pressing on it.

“What the hell is taking you guys so fucking long?!” He screamed through the woods, feeling his body getting numb. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening. He saw how strong his hands trembled and when he heard sounds of cracking sticks and rustling bushes behind him, his eyes flew to the gun that he thrown away right after the shot fell. His breaths started getting stuck in his chest and his eyesight was going black, his ears deaf. Until he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw how Hoseok tried to talk with him. He couldn’t understand what he said and in the next moment he got pulled away from Jimin.

But he didn’t want that. He wanted to stay with his love, he wanted to make sure he would wake up. What he got however was a painful slap against his cheek. His eyes went big and then he could finally understand what was happening. Taehyung had slapped him to get him back to earth. “You there?” He could only nod, swallowing down his anger while both of them looked over to Hoseok again.

“Guys, we have to hurry.” His voice was loud and clear, strong and not filled with any emotion. A doctor. The older resembled one, Jungkook thought while Taehyung, who had just pulled him away, dragged him back to Jimin again. “We gotta get him to the pickup and wake up Seokjin as fast as possible. You carry him” The black-haired said pointing at Jungkook. “And you press onto his wound. I’ll get the pickup to the edge of the woods. Go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who don’t know what Murphy’s law is: it basically says that ‘Anything that can go wrong will go wrong’  
> Yeah and that happened here.  
> Now it’s three of the: Taehyung hurt, Seokjin hurt and now even Jimin  
> Anything goes wrong  
> If that’s also the case in the next chapter can you only find out if you continue reading :D  
> Well for now thank you for staying until here and hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	13. Secrets

“Jungkook!” The loud voice made him jolt back to the world. Hoseok was waving him over and he looked back to the blond. He didn’t want to leave Jimin, he wanted to sit here and wait until he wakes up. On the other hand he knew they should get to a medical station or something, if that even exists anymore. They also had to get supplies and stuff like that otherwise they wouldn’t survive.

He got down from the pickup bed slowly, walked over to them. Hoseok, Taehyung and that Seokjin guy stood around the fire talking about something. Taehyung limped and apparently had a lot of pain in his left leg while Seokjin had an arm injury. Hoseok was fine, Jungkook was fine, _Jimin was dying_. This wasn’t right, he thought when he stopped next to the black-haired. How were they going to survive if only two people could find and carry supplies? He sighed.

“He’s going to be ok.” The brunet in front of him said with a small smile on his lips. Jungkook didn’t believe him. Was he a doctor that he seemed so confident about that statement? He narrowed his eyebrows when he saw how Taehyung laid his head onto Hoseok’s shoulder, seeming exhausted. The brunet was surprised how close they seem and it nagged on him how close that Taehyung guy was with Jimin. He loved Jimin but he couldn’t hold back his jealousy at this point. He had feared about Jimin’s life only to see that the blond was constantly flirting with someone else?

He bit his lip. He shouldn’t think about Jimin like that while that one was dying. He should talk with him properly; let him say all he wanted and let the older explain himself. “Jungkook, are you listening?”Again Hoseok’s voice ripped him out of his thoughts, making him look right into the dark eyes that had been so fucking intimidating since the day he had met him. He shook his head, looking over his shoulder to take a glance at Jimin, earning a sigh from the older. “Listen Jungkook, I know you’re worried. We all are. But we have to focus on getting medication and all. We don’t need you to hang on him so much. Seokjin is a doctor, he knows how to handle Jimin’s wound.”

“I thought you were working with those things?” He got a nod from the other. “I did but I am originally a doctor.” He smiled and Jungkook grew found of him in that exact second. The smile was so honest and his eyes didn’t lie either. The brunet knew Seokjin was kind and it took some worry off his heart knowing that he took care of Jimin’s wound for now (even though it probably wasn’t enough).

He nodded, looking back at Hoseok when that one started taking. “Me and him will go look for something…just anything we can find. I mean we drove pretty far away from the camp but I’m confident that once the sun is up again, we’ll be back.” Jungkook only nodded. He couldn’t refuse, they had to go. He didn’t know how good Taehyung or Seokjin were with guns but he hoped they could protect themselves and Jimin long enough.

“Come on.” He said, slowly pushing off Taehyung’s head turning to him. Jungkook narrowed his eyebrows. “Right now?”, “Yes, of course. The sun is setting, we have to go.” He said, pulling the backpack over his shoulder, bringing Jungkook to look over to the pickup. “No, goodbyes. Come-” But before he could finish the sentence Taehyung suddenly dragged him away from them. Jungkook started smiling without even knowing. He didn’t like Taehyung but as it seems he doesn’t like Jimin but someone else. Or was he just flirting with everyone? He gulped down that fact, looking over to Seokjin who seemed just as confused as he was. They shared eye contact shortly before both of them started bursting out into laughers.

“I’m surrounded by gay people.” Jin laughed bringing Jungkook to only laugh more. It made his heart jump fast knowing that it seemed so obvious that he loved Jimin, it also made him smile more knowing that even Jin saw how Taehyung looked at Hoseok. Jungkook doubted the other but every time Hoseok was around Taehyung didn’t seem to have any other interest than him. “But I’m sure he will survive it. All you two need to find is water and bandages. Maybe some painkillers.” Jin said glancing towards the pickup.

“And you two can protect yourself?” , “And him? Of course. Taehyung showed me how to hold a gun and all. I may need a couple of bullets but I make it in the end.” The brunet laughed bringing Jungkook to smile too. He seemed so nice, it was relaxing to talk with him.

But without knowing his thoughts flew over to Jimin and his feet started walking on their own. Once he had lifted up himself onto the pickup bed he laid down next to the blond. His eyebrows were knitted and his mouth slightly parted to get enough air while he jolted every now and then, leaving out quiet whines. It brought Jungkook to understand why Hoseok wanted to hurry. The black-haired probably wanted some painkillers for Taehyung (and of course wanted to help Jimin as well). He sighed, closing his eyes while he moved his head forward until he met Jimin’s.

“Don’t think about our bad times.”

 

 

 

 

 It was silent between them and it killed Jungkook. He felt guilty and miserable after his brain had processed what had happened. And the longer Hoseok stayed quiet the more thoughts tortured the brunet. The black-haired was walking in front of him, the pistol always ready to kill those things crawling around. It was smart to go in the night because the zombies couldn’t see. But the same also went for them, it was pitched black around them and the only way they could make them out were the growls and weird noises they made.

“How did you get to know Taehyung?” He asked after awhile. He tried to keep his voice down so the zombies that might be around wouldn’t hear him. Hoseok was walking fast and Jungkook had some problems catching up with him while the high grass of the broad fields they were walking through, made it only more complicated.

“I helped him.” Was the older’s short answer but it only made him keen-eared. “How? I mean did you know him before this all happened?” Again Hoseok stayed quiet for more than just a minute and it somehow made Jungkook very curious. Did they know each other? Or was Hoseok just there for Taehyung in the right moment?

“I know him pretty well.” It was a wishy-washy statement, it didn’t really answer Jungkook’s actual question and it brought more questions into his brain. So Hoseok knew Taehyung, but why? Only because he had helped him? “That wasn’t the answer I wanted.”, “It shouldn’t matter, right?” Suddenly Hoseok didn’t sound so happy anymore. Was he angry? He was right though. It shouldn’t matter if they knew each other before all this happened because the past wasn’t important. Jungkook wanted to know their relationship nonetheless.

“You can tell me how you think of him, I mean that shouldn’t matter either?” The brunet said a small sly grin forming on his lips. “What would you say if I tell you that I secretly planned on murdering him?” The question caught the younger off guard and it made him stop in his tracks. It wasn’t really smart to talk about such a topic with a cop but he was sure Hoseok didn’t mean it. He didn’t seem to be such a guy; but who was he kidding. Everyone in this goddamn world could be literary everything.

“I’m a cop, I wouldn’t say anything.” He answered and continued walking in a little bit faster pace so he could catch up to the older. That one was looking over his shoulder, his eyebrows narrowed. “I would shoot you.” The brunet joked but Hoseok didn’t seem to think of it as funny and just continued walking in silence. A little bit of guilt came up in his mind. Now probably wasn’t the time to joke around.

That’s when Jungkook’s mind started to hike up the mountains of doubt again. What if Hoseok actually was a murderer or a pedophile or anything like that? He bit his lip. It wasn’t good that he doubted someone he was walking around with but it also wasn’t good not to know who he was. A sigh left his mouth and suddenly Hoseok stood right in front of him. He had a straight face and Jungkook couldn’t filter any emotions out of it. The creepy thing was that they continued to stand in front of each other without saying a word while the younger’s thoughts went crazy, it drove him crazy. He didn’t know who Hoseok was nor what he was going to do now.

“I don’t know you and you don’t know me. You are a cop but can you make an exception?” The request brought only more doubt into Jungkook’s brain. “It doesn’t matter who I am anymore or who you are.” He said his voice deep and the brunet bit his lip again. Hoseok was definitely someone bad, someone who had done something bad. But he was right; now it doesn’t matter anymore. “As long as you’re not going to kill any of us and help us, I don’t care.”

Those words left his lips without him thinking about them. But he didn’t care, not at all. All he wanted was to be safe, he wanted the human race to survive and as long Hoseok would help instead of killing everyone, it didn’t matter.

“I am not going to harm anyone.” A pause. A long pause. Only them staring into each other’s eyes. By now Jungkook was sure his lips were bleeding because he noticed how the metallic taste spread through his mouth. He was nervous and then a shiver ran down his spine. He knew something bad was going to come out of the older’s mouth but he didn’t want to hear it. All he wanted was peace and no more things going wrong. Everything went wrong right now, why was Hoseok coming out with this now?

The black-haired seemed to hesitate, a lot. Couldn’t he just spill out what his fucking problem was? Jungkook was trembling, his hands were sweating and his mind going to dark places. He knew the other for a couple of days and he liked him; he didn’t want to know about his bad sides.

“I am…” He stopped again. It was bad, wasn’t it? He was a killer, Jungkook thought remembering the gun which he still held in his hands. “You don’t have to tell me.”, “I have to. I need someone to stop me if I’m going too far.” He said his voice raspy, trembling. “Will you?” Jungkook nodded, not thinking about it.

“I am a stalker.”

Silence. The words echoed in his mind. Banged against the walls of his brain. And stopped after a while. A stalker. Hoseok was a stalker. Whose stalker?

“Kim Taehyung.” He answered as if he read his mind. Jungkook swallowed. That was something else. Something his mind needed more time to understand. What did Hoseok say again? It was too much for him right now. “A stalker?”, “That’s why I helped him so quickly. Because I was always with him. _All day, all night_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a little bit shorter but I hope that's not a problem.  
> And I thought some drama would be good now.  
> Now where they already have enough of problems :D  
> I hope you liked it and thanks for reading :)


	14. Past memories and a bad person(?)

_It was quiet. That’s what he had wanted. That’s what he had needed for the last days. He had been through a lot. Now hearing nothing, he felt like he was in heaven. He lay on something comfortable, something soft. Jimin felt a presence behind him, skin on skin. He sighed slowly opening his eyes.  Everything he saw was white even when he turned to look up a little bit, it was still white. When he turned his head around to see who lay behind him, he had to smile. Of course it was Jungkook. He turned back and closed his eyes again. He wasn’t going to get up any time soon. He didn’t even know where he was so why should he get up? He pulled Jungkook’s arm which was already hugging his waist, closer and let out a sigh._

_How long has it been since something like this had happened? He couldn’t remember the last time he felt the younger’s breath tickling his neck. All he knew was that he had missed it. When he was about to slowly drift off into dreamland again he felt the other one moving. Jungkook pulled him closer, kissing the back of his neck._

_“Awake?”, “Not yet.” Jimin said and both giggled because of the statement. When the blond opened his eyes again, he still couldn’t make out his surroundings. “Where are we?”, “Does it matter?” The younger asked while he kissed his neck once again. Jimin felt how the sleep nagged on him but he had to know where he was. He turned his body a little bit, so he lay on his back. His eyes connected with Jungkook’s and a long intense staring contest began._

_Jimin didn’t know why but something in the younger’s eyes seemed different. The color was the same, the emotions he always saw so clearly in the other’s eyes were the same, even the size of his eyes was the same. But still. Something was different. “I’m sorry.” That’s when the brunet broke the eye contact, looking away; a lot of guilt was showing. “For what?”, “I didn’t protect you. That’s why you’re here now.”_

_The blond stayed quiet, teasing the other one with silence and narrowed eyebrows. He didn’t understand what the other meant. What happened? Why was it Jungkook’s fault? What was Jungkook’s fault? He didn’t protect him…then from what? He wanted him to look back at him but the younger seemed to struggle with it. “Then where are we?”, “I don’t know. But I am not real.”_

_Again Jimin stayed quiet. Those things catch him off guard. Why was Jungkook talking in riddles? And why wasn’t he real? “What do you mean?”, “This isn’t reality. This is something your brain made up to keep you busy.” A bubbling feeling came up in Jimin’s belly. Not a happy bubbling feeling though. “Keeping me busy? Why? From what?”, “So your body has enough time to recover. You don’t remember, do you?”_

_He shook his head and then Jungkook was the one who stayed quiet this time. Their staring contest continued and a small smile made its way onto both of their lips. It was like time had stopped and Jimin had his peace back. For a short moment he didn’t want to know where he was or why Jungkook wasn’t real or why his body needed to recover from something. He wanted to stay like this. It was quiet and he was happy to be with the love of his life, in peace._

_“I don’t. Do I need to?”_

_“If you wanna wake up.”_

_“What is there? In the reality?”_

_“Pain.”_

“Did he just talk?”, “That’s possible. He’s just in a kind of sleep, not a coma or so.”

Seokjin answered after he handed Jungkook a bowl. He took it with one raised eyebrow. “Did you catch what he said?” Hoseok asked once he sat down next to Taehyung who tiredly ate the soup. Jungkook threw a glare over to him while he pushed the bowl into his hands, standing up and leaving the fire place. He walked over to the pickup. The brunet jumped up the pickup bed and slowly sat down next to the blond.

He wanted Jimin to talk again. He needed to know what the other was dreaming about. If he was in pain or if he was ok. His eyes landed on the tiny hands which clenched into the blanket. He sighed, laying down his hands above them. He couldn’t bear with it; seeing Jimin in pain. This was real horror. He felt bad knowing that this was his fault. He closed his eyes, stroking the backside of Jimin’s hands.

They wanted to talk about what had happened and all. For some reason they started to scream at each other which guided one of these zombie things right to them. Jungkook wanted to shoot it, that’s why he got his gun. But then suddenly they started to argue about shooting. For some reason the blond wanted to demonstrate him that he could shoot as well. Before the zombie thing could come any closer Jungkook killed it however. That brought them to argue again. The older wanted to take the gun out of the brunet’s hands but Jungkook didn’t want to let it go. And in the next moment a shot was heard and a bullet was stuck in Jimin’s belly.

He drove a hand through his hair. He hated himself. Why does he have to fight with Jimin when he just got him back? Why was he such an idiot? He sighed letting go of the small hands while he lay down next to the blond. That was his routine since the last three days. Waking up next to the blond, thinking about his miserable self, taking on bite from whatever breakfast was, going on search journeys with Hoseok until evening, skipping dinner (if one can call it that), only to get back to Jimin’s side.

“I love you.” He said closing his eyes. He felt the tears in his eyes prickling and the cold that had surrounded him the past days approaching. He hadn’t talked one word with Seokjin yet; the guy who supposedly knows something about those zombies. He wanted to know about them, yes but he couldn’t care for those things right now. He had to make sure Jimin’s stays safe.

He also had to protect Kim Taehyung, even though that one was the last person he ever wanted to protect.

 

 

 

“It’s been a while since we had a talk, right?” The brunet sat down next to Hoseok. The black-haired seemed in his thoughts as usual. The last days had been pretty boring but Taehyung had to stay with Seokjin and Jimin. All three of them were hurt after all. The pain in his leg was killing him and all he wanted to do was chop it off.

Hoseok let out a sigh, bringing Taehyung out of his thoughts. “Something is bothering you, right?” He asked pumping with his shoulder against Hoseok’s. That one smiled at the gesture. “It’s nothing important. Is something on your mind?” He asked looking back at him. Taehyung had to smile because finally the black-haired seemed a little bit more relaxed. “No, I’m fine. Just a bit worried.”

Taehyung’s smile slowly faded when he thought of Jimin. Thank god they had Seokjin with them. Hoseok may know something about medical things but not enough to treat a wound so bad like Jimin’s. The two of them didn’t have the guts to ask him yet about what he knew. Taehyung was curious though, very curious. What if he knows about what this virus is? What if he knows how to stop it?

“You like him, don’t you?” For some reason the older sounded sad suddenly. Was he jealous? Taehyung had to smile at the thought. It was kinda stupid to think so because he was pretty sure Hoseok was straight. He was also pretty sure that if the black-haired liked boys he would never like him. Why should he? They barely knew each other, they just met.

Taehyung was thankful that Hoseok showed up so quickly and helped him because that one zombie had been pretty close. After the day the two of them decided to make this kind of camp, Hoseok had helped him a lot. Taehyung had big problems with killing people even though they were already dead. He just couldn’t bear with the thought but Hoseok was always by his side, telling him that it wasn’t a bad thing and the only thing they could do in the moment.

“Not more than I should.” He finally answered, a big smile on his face. He liked Jimin; more than he should probably but it wasn’t right. He always felt Jungkook’s eyes on him and he was sure the brunet had noticed how close he had been to Jimin. The glares were strong and it nagged on him how wrong he felt being too close to the blond. “Are you sure about that?”

“I have to.” The brunet said seeing how Jungkook approached them with narrowed eyebrows. He didn’t know why the other always looked so angry seeing him but he guessed it definitely had something to do with the blond. Jungkook stopped a little farer away from them but his eyes didn’t leave them.

“He hates me.” The brunet whispered laughing a little bit. He shouldn’t care about the other because all that mattered was surviving but for some reason it hurt a lot being around someone that sends you glares 24/7. “If so, then he hates us both.” Hoseok answered bringing the younger to laugh. He saw how Jungkook looked away. Something was wrong with him, Taehyung thought when he finally got his breath back.

“Why should he hate you? You two looked like you understand each other.” He said looking back to the black-haired who also looked at him. Taehyung liked it. Whenever he would look at Hoseok, that one was already looking back at him. It may sound weird but he felt welcomed through that. Like the older would always listen. “I told him something that I shouldn’t have.” Again he sounded different. Angry but not angry at Jungkook, more angry at himself. Taehyung sighed, leaning his head against Hoseok’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“It can’t be that bad. You don’t seem like a bad person.”

 

 

 

_Jungkook sat in the living room on the comfortable sofa. When he noticed that someone stood in front of him, he looked up from his manga. A smiling Jimin stood there. Jungkook waited a little for Jimin to ask something or talk about anything, but Jimin just smiled at him._

_“So…you’re just gonna stare at me?” Jungkook asked in a stable voice. But he was the complete opposite of it on the inside. He was tense; he felt how all of his blood rushed into his cheeks, but he was good at hiding it. He felt how his fingertips stared to tremble and the reason was the smile of the older. Jimin always smiled at him. Most of the time Jungkook would look away immediately, but this time he had to look back at the older._

_“Yeah, because I wanna hear an answer. Or didn’t you get my question?” Jimin still smiled at him. His eyes shined. The voice of the older was as high as always. Jungkook actually liked Jimin’s voice. It was unique for a boy’s voice and the older only sounded cuter because of it. But he would never say it out loud. He would never say those embarrassing things in front of Jimin or in front of anybody else. Jungkook knew those thoughts were wrong. First because Jimin had a girlfriend and second because Jungkook knew since his childhood that liking guys was wrong._

_“Didn’t catch it.” Jungkook said quickly looking into his manga again, so he didn’t have to see the beautiful eyes of the older anymore. But he saw how the older was still smiling. “Ok, then again. Do you think it’s ok if I visit Haru without a warning? I mean maybe she isn’t home and stuff.”_

_Jungkook got a little angry hearing her name. He didn’t like Haru. She came from Japan, that was not the problem and she was pretty too. However her behavior around Jimin was just unnaturally. Jungkook never met her alone, so he only knew her around-Jimin-behavior. She looked so fake. It looked like she was acting and that very bad. She didn’t look like she loved Jimin, more like she was forcing herself to. But Jimin didn’t seem to see it. Jungkook knew how much Jimin loved that girl so he never said anything about her. And every time that dumb name fell he grew even sadder. Jimin liked girls and had a girlfriend. It was the sad hurting truth for Jungkook, who was madly in love with his best friend._

_“Just go, it can’t hurt.” Jungkook said with a quiet but stable voice. He wanted to avoid sounding unsure. He was so focused on looking like he was reading; he didn’t even hear that Jimin said something to him again. The older sighed and waved a hand in front of the younger’s face again.  “Yah! Why are you’re not listening today?” Jimin asked sounding only minimal angry. Jungkook wanted to smile; the older was just too cute for his own good. But Jungkook kept his emotionless face. He looked up from his manga and looked to Jimin. The blond was already putting on his shoes. But he still stood in front of Jungkook._

_“Daydreamer, I asked you if it’s ok to leave you all by yourself.” Jimin smiled, when he finished tying his shoes. Jungkook just nodded and looked back into his manga. There was this smile again. Why does Jimin always have to smile at him? Why do his eyes look so cute every time he smiles? Jungkook saw from the corner of his eye how the older nodded while walking into the hallway. When Jungkook heard how Jimin grabbed the keys from the keyboard, he looked away from his manga into the direction of the older. The hallway was connected with the living room so there was no problem to see what people were doing in the hallway._

_“See you then.”_

_Jimin laughed with his high pitched voice. Jungkook heard how Jimin shut the door and now the younger knew he was alone.  He put the manga next to him on the sofa and buried his face into his hands. He was red like a tomato and he felt like shit at the same time. Jimin’s smile was killing him and the thought of Jimin having a girlfriend did too. How could he even fall in love with someone like him? How was that possible? Jungkook was just nineteen years old. He never really fell in love before. He didn’t even know if he was really in love with Jimin. But every time he saw the older smiling or just looked at him, he felt different. A weird feeling in his belly would come up when the older touched him. Jungkook’s blood would rush into his cheeks immediately when Jimin smiled at him. Even though he hid his red cheeks very well, he felt like Jimin could see it nevertheless. Jungkook wanted to smile every time he heard the high pitched laugh of the older. Everything was like a tease for the younger. Every look he got, every smile, every touch. Just everything._

_With a big and deep sigh he got up from the sofa. He left the manga at the sofa and walked into the kitchen. He walked to the sink, grabbed a glass and washed it quickly. He then walked over to the fridge, put the glass on the countertop next to the fridge, opened the fridge, grabbed the orange juice and filled his glass with it. Another sigh left his mouth while he put the juice back. He grabbed his glass and walked back into the living room. He put the glass down on the table in front of the sofa and sat down on it. He let his head hung loose. Why was he even living together with the older? He should just look for his own apartment. Just to get the thoughts about the older out of his head. He didn’t want to think about him anymore. The more he thought about the older, the more he wanted to get closer to him. To kiss those pink, plumb lips, to touch the older, to…_

_His mind was driving off again. He shook his head quickly and looked at the manga. He then looked back at his juice, took the glass and drank a gulp. He put the glass down and leaned against the backrest. His head was hurting pretty much. And his thoughts were driving off again. But he was alone. So who was he kidding anyway? Without thinking about how wrong it was, his thoughts drove off to Jimin._

He sighed, feeling how something wet hit his face which had ripped him out of his sleep. It was raining. He opened his eyes but quickly closed them again when he felt another raindrop hitting his face. A groan escaped his mouth when he pushed himself up. His eyes jumped over to Jimin who still slept. The thin blanket covered him halfway and he was already trembling. Sadness took over because there was nothing he could do. They didn’t have another blanket and the car was full. Well not full but he didn’t want to move Jimin. He was scared he might hurt him.

“Bring him into the car.” A voice brought him to turn around suddenly. It was Hoseok. The older had actually slept in the pickup. “I’ll sleep out here.” He said and suddenly a lightning lit up their surroundings. It brought both of them to jolt and Jungkook to look over to Jimin. “I’ll help you carry.” The black-haired said walking around the pickup. “You don’t need to. Just open the car door.” Jungkook answered while he already tried to lift up the blond without moving him too much.

He did fell guilty but it was better. Even if Hoseok gets a cold or something it still wasn’t that bad. When he had the older in his arms, he felt like giving up. He wanted to die right there. Jimin felt like he was a dead body. He was heavier than usual and because his head was hanging backwards he actually looked like he was dead.

The brunet swallowed, getting down from the pickup bed and walking over to the car door, heaving the younger into the backseat somehow. Hoseok closed the door as silent as he could before he turned to Jungkook. “Seokjin didn’t want us to tell you this but I trust you.”

The words brought Jungkook to cringe _because he didn’t_. He didn’t trust Hoseok anymore. The black-haired was a fucking stalker after all. He could do anything; he was fucking insane. And having that one around him made him only more uncomfortable. He nodded slowly signaling the older to continue. But Hoseok stayed quiet. Jungkook knew it wasn’t good that Jimin still wasn’t awake, he knew what the other was going to say. He didn’t need to hear the words out loud.

“If he doesn’t wake up soon, he-”, “I know. I’m not dumb.” The brunet quickly answered interrupting Hoseok and bringing that one to shut up. Jungkook knew it. He knew about it; he was aware of what was going to happen. He didn’t want to hear it out of Hoseok’s mouth. He didn’t want to hear it out of Taehyung’s mouth nor Seokjin’s. He didn’t want to hear it all. All he wanted to hear was Jimin finally calling him name again and smile at him like he always did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY  
> Finally I was able to write something, goddamn it :D  
> I’m sorry it took so long but I had exam week but they’re over now.  
> So I’ll be able to write more :)  
> Hope you liked this chapter and as always  
> THANK YOU FOR READING.


	15. Suffer

“What are those things?” The question brought all the laugher and happiness to die out in the round within a second. Taehyung who was about to bite into his bread looked over to the youngest. Also Hoseok and Seokjin looked over to him, not liking how the atmosphere just changed around 360°. The oldest coughed a little before he looked around from guy to guy.

“We could simply call them zombies.” He paused bringing Taehyung to sigh. “Do have to talk about this now? I mean Jimin should find out about it too.” He said shortly glancing over to the pickup behind Jungkook. That one only glared at him. “How long do you want to wait, huh? What if another zombie attacks us again and something happens to him? Then we’ll never find out what they are and where they come from.”

“Actually” The oldest interrupted their little fight bringing all three of them to look over to him. “You’re both right. But I don’t know much. I may have worked there but that doesn’t mean that I know how to turn them into humans again or that I know what caused this virus.” The silence turned up again and Jungkook had to swallow.

So that Jin guy doesn’t know shit? He basically only knows what others know? Jungkook sighed. “Of course.” He said sarcastically before continuing to eat his dinner. The sun was already sleeping and the mood, together with the fire in front of them the only light source near. They sat in a circle, Taehyung and Hoseok on a big stone, Jin and Jungkook stood.

Of course Jungkook still watched the two but he had to admit that Hoseok didn’t seem to harm Taehyung; he really seemed like he just wants to be close to him. And as it looked Taehyung didn’t seem to mind. And now where he had some hopes left to find out what the hell was going on the world they died as well.

“To find out more about them, we have to go to the lab in Busan.” Seokjin said before all hope was lost. Jungkook threw him a glare while Taehyung bend his head to the side a little bit. “What do you mean? We have no fucking clue where we are, how are we supposed to find Busan?” Hoseok asked while finishing his last piece of bread. Seokjin only nodded. “I used to work there and my boss found out a lot about them but he wasn’t allowed to share his information. If we find it, maybe we also find a cure.”

Hoseok only tsked at that statement. Jungkook wanted to so too but he still had some hope left. Maybe Jin was right and there was a cure somewhere. They had to check it out at least. “First I would suggest-”, “You shouldn’t say anything anymore.” The black-haired cut off the older and stood up leaving his plate behind. He walked away, bringing Taehyung to follow him out of curiosity. Jungkook looked over to Seokjin. “I swear it’s true what I’m saying.” The brunet said while he held up his hands in defense.

Jungkook only nodded understanding that it was hard to bring someone to believe something like that. “We have to find out where we are first.” The younger answered and saw some sparkles in the other’s eyes. “So you do believe me.”, “A little. I mean to look for it won’t hurt. Maybe we can stay in the lab as our new shelter or something like that. And why should you lie?” Seokjin nodded along as Jungkook tried to convince himself a little bit that the older was right somehow.

“Thank you.” The younger said. It was out of context but he hoped the other would understand what he meant. “Oh no problem. I can’t bear seeing people hurt.” He answered, a warm smile was placed on his lips. “He’s someone important and I know how hard it is to lose someone.” His voice went down with the volume a little bit and Jungkook just nodded. Of course all of them had lost people they love. Jungkook was sure his parents weren’t alive anymore. He had pushed that thought away a couple of times now; he was too scared to express his feelings. He was bad at it and only Jimin could help him when he was sad or angry. Only Jimin had brought him to cry or punch something when he couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Who did you lose, if you have no problem to talk about it.”, “I don’t know if he’s dead or still alive but he was my roommate. We were pretty close.” Seokjin answered and again his voice sounded sad. Jungkook nodded, it was answer enough for him. He didn’t want to push the older over the edge and hurt him by asking more questions. “And these two? They seem pretty close.” He said pointing towards the direction Hoseok and Taehyung had left into.

“I don’t know much about them. I just have one request.” He asked and waited for a moment after Seokjin had nodded. He knew it was wrong to talk about Hoseok and the secret he had told him so he decided to keep his promise and keep the promise for himself. “If you ever see that Hoseok is doing something…something Taehyung doesn’t want…stop him.”

It definitely sounded weird and everyone would have dug into the request deeper asking what he had meant but Seokjin only nodded without showing any kind of emotion on his face. Jungkook just hoped he hadn’t said too much and he hoped that the older didn’t talk with Hoseok about it.

 

 

 

He knew he should’ve listened to Jungkook. That was always his problem. He never listens. He never listens to Jungkook. Even if that Jungkook had told him that he wasn’t the real one, Jimin should’ve listened to him. Because right now he was awake. Awake in the real world. And the Jungkook from his dream world or whatever it was, was right. The real world was pain.

At least that was all he felt right now. Pain. His whole body was in pain; he felt nothing else. His eyes were still closed and because he didn’t feel anything else, he didn’t know if he lay, sat or stood. Even thought standing would not make any sense because he had been asleep the whole time. He wanted to move but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move any muscle; any cell. Like he was paralyzed; like he was _dead_. After some time of thinking what he should do to stop the pain he decided to open his eyes would make the most sense.

So after he took another short breathe he opened them and wanted to close them right away but kept them open only to make himself clear that he was awake. The sight hurt him too much. It was Jungkook, sleeping peacefully. His handsome face was the first thing he saw after waking up and the reality suddenly crashed down on him. He remembered what had happened and felt how the pain spread through his body once again. When he wanted to open his mouth to somehow wake up Jungkook, he couldn’t even do that. His whole body was protesting and not listening to him. He felt like he had no control and all he wanted was to get back to his dream world.

When another pain shiver ran through him his mouth finally opened because he wanted to scream out in pain. But not even that was happening. Only another short breathe left his mouth. At least he could finally move because somehow it felt like a spell was broken. He moved his arm, just a little bit. The pain was too much and it took him some minutes until he finally got to grab Jungkook’s hand which lay in front of him. However nothing happened.

He couldn’t press it. He couldn’t even grab it probably. It was silent around him and he was silent. He didn’t want to stay like this though. He wanted Jungkook to wake up, he wanted Jungkook to help him, to ease his pain. But the younger just continued to sleep as peacefully as before. Jimin was too weak to do something and the more time passed the stronger got the stitched he got from the pain that spread through his body.

He felt like throwing up. All he wanted was to die, the pain was just too strong. And Jungkook wasn’t even close to waking up. The blond tried to press his hand again but it didn’t help. Nothing happened again. He needed to get his voice out, he thought while he tried to open his mouth. With all his might he tired to press out his voice but nothing. Why wasn’t anything working? Was he that helpless? But then when he pressed Jungkook’s hand again, he finally got something back. Jungkook’s hand moved a little but then his movements stopped and all hope was lost once again.

He closed his eyes, feeling how tears build up in them. The pain plus the fact that he was helpless brought the tears to roll down his cheeks. Why was this all happening? This fucking zombie apocalypse destroyed everything. And now he was going to die; he was sure of it. As long as he couldn’t wake up the younger, he was definitely going to die.

It was dark around them. It was totally different than in his dream world. Dark, cold, painful and Jungkook wasn’t awake. The painful and sad reality. He should’ve just listened but no, stubborn Jimin wanted to do his own thing and wake up. How stupid can someone be? He let out a sharp breath and then tried to speak again. He felt how dry his throat was. He wondered how long he had been asleep, how long Jungkook had been alone, how long this zombie apocalypse had been going on.

“Jungkook…”There it was; his voice. He finally pressed out some words. He opened his eyes again, feeling how his body suddenly went numb. The pain was too much and he felt so sleepy again. But that wasn’t good, he needed to wake up the younger. He pressed his hand again while trying to finally get him to open his eyes. He knew his voice was too quiet but he tried nonetheless. “Jungkook.”

After repeating this over and over again, Jungkook moved again. The brunet wanted to take his hand away but Jimin held it place. That finally, _finally_ , brought Jungkook to open his eyes slowly. Too slow because the blond felt how the pain jumped through his body again. He was getting tired but when those brown orbs looked back at him, he felt wide awake again. And then everything else happened too fast for him to realize.

Jungkook’s eyes went big and he jumped up quickly. Jimin had expected for him to talk with him or something but that one just jumped down from the pickup. The bond closed his eyes and felt the pain taking over again. So Jungkook ignored him again? Or what the hell was he doing right now? Then he saw how two other people sat down next to him again. One was Jungkook, the other one was Seokjin. So that one was awake. Jimin smiled knowing that finally they would find out about the zombies and closed his eyes. Now he could sleep in peace again. Well, he wanted to but Jungkook didn’t let him.

He felt how that one ripped away the thin blanket that had covered him until now. He opened his eyes again looking over to the brunet. That one looked terrified and his whole body trembled. For a moment Jimin ignored his pain and wanted to get rid of those emotions on Jungkook’s face. But then out of nowhere he got another big, painful stitch and it turned his whole vision black for a moment. Longer than a moment, his vision stayed black. Also his ears got deaf and his body numb. And in the next moment he didn’t feel anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seriously getting no ideas(for this story) nowadays so I'm sorry that this update comes late  
> Also it's not a long one :/  
> But at least I wrote down something :D  
> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter   
> And as always thanks for reading ~


	16. Ryden

He saw how Jimin trembled and all he wanted to do was warm him up. But he wasn’t allowed to. He wasn’t allowed to move him in any kind of way because it will only bring the wound to bleed more. He already looked bad and even though Jin said everything will be ok now, now that he was awake, Jungkook knew they needed to do something. Jin needed to close the wound somehow otherwise _Jimin will die_.

The brunet sighed. This thought was bad, dark and not good for the weak mind that he had right now. But all he could think of was Jimin because that one lay right in front of him, eyes closed, eyebrows narrowed in pain, hands clenching into the thin blanket that covered his body. It was dark, night. The other three were sleeping and he was the only one that couldn’t. He feared that it would come back; his insomnia.

He hadn’t done anything against it but when he got together with the older that one insisted on him going to the doctor. He got some pills and Jimin helped him a lot with small things like taking away some worries from him or cuddling him to sleep. After some months, half a year if he remembered correctly, he even stopped taking the pills and still was able to sleep perfectly. All thanks to his love. And now where that one was hurt, being right in front of him while he couldn’t help him with anything, brought so many bad thoughts and worried back into his head. He was sure he wouldn’t get any sleep soon and that wasn’t good. He hated his insomnia and he was scared, no, terrified it might come back.

With his eyes glued to the blond, he slowly got out of his jacket. He crouched over to the older. Carefully he laid the jacket over his body and let out a small sigh. It was damn cold but it would help both. Jimin would get a little bit warmer while he was getting colder which would make him sleepy. He needed to get sleepy; he needed to rest. He was dangerous without sleep; he wouldn’t have any control over his emotions, he would switch from emotion to emotion and the worst was that he couldn’t understand other people’s emotions. He wouldn’t be able to see if someone was angry or sad.

He leaned back against the pickup wall, his eyes never leaving the blond. “I remember our first fight. I hated it. I…was angry and hadn’t slept well and…I was hella horny. You just pushed me away like always and for some reason I got so fucking pissed at you and started ignoring you without even thinking about how you felt in that situation. I know I never apologized. I never apologize because I’m a stubborn fuck, I don’t want you to be right even though you’re always right. I should do it more often, also I should love you harder. I always feel so loved by you and then I think about what I give you and can’t fucking think of anything. I’m a shitty boyfriend, I’m the worst, I’m-”

“Jungkook…” The faint voice brought the brunet to stop immediately. His eyes grew wide and he moved over to the older’s side quickly. He met Jimin’s beautiful honey brown eyes and didn’t even realize how tears formed in his own. “You’re…rambling…”, “And you’re talking. Stop…it’ll only hurt you more.” The brunet answered bringing the blond to smile.

Oh how much he had missed this smile; this blending bright smile that would light up his day any time. And now it lit up his night. He slowly moved his hands to the blond hair, slowly stroking over it. “I love you.” The blond smiled and stretched out his hand. It was trembling, probably because he was too weak or still cold. Jungkook wanted to take it into his but Jimin just shook his head weakly. For a moment he was confused until the hand had reached his cheek. It brought only more tears into the younger’s eyes.

The blond slowly pulled down his face, Jungkook followed until their faces were only inches away. He saw how his own tears dropped from his face down onto the flawless skin of his lover. He felt how Jimin’s thump wiped the other tears that were left on his cheeks away until the blond finally connected their lips. Jungkook wanted to let out a sob but stopped himself through enjoying the gesture. He felt like he was in a movie. The end of it. The end where the tragedy would finally take place. Like Jimin would die right after his lips would leave the others. Jungkook feared that; he hated those movies, he hated this reality.

“Don’t die.” He whispered right after he broke the kiss. He saw the older’s smile again and hoped it would last. “I won’t.” He breathed back, his smile faded a little and his eyebrows narrowed. He saw how Jimin’s other hand clenched into the blanket. He still felt pain and it brought a load of tears back into Jungkook’s eyes. He leaned down, connecting their lips once again, trying to ease his pain. Jimin’s hand that was still on his cheek, slipped into his hair deepening the kiss. Jungkook knew what Jimin needed. Because he needed the same. He needed to make up the time he didn’t feel those soft lips that felt like a cure; a cure against all the bad things in his life.

 

 

 

“You said yesterday that…I’m a good person.” The black-haired said while he stopped. Taehyung did too and felt a sting of pain running through his leg but he knew it was normal by now. “I’m not.” The older said his voice suddenly very deep. Taehyung only smiled. Hoseok could never be a bad person because he had saved him, that reason alone convinced the brunet far enough. He liked Hoseok; a lot. He had noticed it after the first week after they had met each other. And after the next two weeks of building up the camp. It took them only five weeks to get it as big as it was when they had left it. He was surprised that half of korea was already infected while the other still lived its life like nothing’s wrong. And then they already found Jimin.

“Are you? Then what did you do?”He asked limping around the black-haired, observing his face. Hoseok was looking down, he couldn’t make out any kind of emotion but he definitely saw guilt in his eyes. “I can’t tell you, you’ll hate me.” His voice trembled and his emotions switched from guilt to sadness. Why was he sad? And why should Taehyung hate him? He wouldn’t no matter who he was. It was wrong to hate someone now; now where they all should get along. He also didn’t hate Namjoon or Yoongi; he was just temporary mad at them. If he would see them again he would probably like them. So it didn’t matter who Hoseok was: a murderer, a psychopath, a pedophile, a stalker. He didn’t care. He liked Hoseok and as long as he wouldn’t harm him or his friends he had no problem with who he was.

“I won’t.” He smiled and Hoseok finally looked back at him. “You can’t be sure about that.”, “I am. I like you too much to ever hate you.” He said laughing and saw how Hoseok’s eyes widened. “You do?” Just now he noticed how Hoseok changed. Normally he would have this frown on his face 24/7 and sound sure about everything he says but the Hoseok that stood in front of him now sounded unsure about his own words, his voice trembled and his face had a rather scared look. “I do. You’re good looking, you’re nice to me, you’re basically the definition of my type.” He laughed while he felt his cheeks heat up.

By now he didn’t care who Hoseok was anymore, he wasn’t even curious. He was happy that he finally got out the words he wanted to say right from the beginning. He didn’t even care about the black-haired’s reaction because he knew he had said it before he had died and that was the important part. Dying while the words still linger on your tongue; Taehyung thought it was the worst kind of death.

“I don’t care who you are.” He said smiling feeling the hotness in his cheeks increasing. Hoseok still looked shocked, eyes big, mouth slightly parted. “No matter who I am?”, “You are who you are. I can’t change it so I’ll accept it.” He smiled while he felt how his hands started to tremble. This felt like a confession. Or was it already one? And suddenly something very rare happened. Hoseok’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as well and his eyes started to shine a little. He looked weird with it; weird but cute.

“Tell me.” Taehyung said taking one step forward the older, already standing very close. He didn’t know if it was weird but he took the black-haired’s hand without thinking. Holding hands had always been weird in his eyes. It was a stupid gesture but doing it now felt right, not stupid, kinda cute. “You won’t hate me.”, “I won’t. I promise.” He said pressing the older’s hands. He was still acting so fucking cute that the brunet couldn’t stop smiling. This was an entire different Hoseok. He was softer, he looked cuter and for some reason seemed so shy around him.

“I’m-”, “Hoseok.” A third voice startled Taehyung so much that he immediately let go of the older’s hands and stumbled back some steps. He turned around, seeing Jungkook standing there, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyebrows narrowed. He looked angry for some reason and Taehyung felt really uncomfortable around him. He knew he didn’t like him but was that a reason to glare at him every second? Didn’t his eyebrows hurt?

“I need your guys help.”, “With what?” And there he was again. The other Hoseok: a deep voice, a frown plastered over his face, no emotions. Taehyung sighed and followed the two who were already walking over to the pickup that stood a little farer away because Hoseok wanted to talk with Taehyung in private. He felt another sting in his thigh and slowed down a little bit. Jimin was finally awake, Jungkook wouldn’t leave his side, Jin would either look after their injuries or cook and Hoseok wouldn’t leave his side which he liked a little bit.

“With these two.” The brunet said pointing towards two men when they arrived at the car. Namjoon and Yoongi. Taehyung immediately recognized them. His glance fell over to the pickup bed trying to figure out if Jimin was sleeping or if he just didn’t notice them yet. He looked back to the two and was surprised to see them looking quite good. Fresh clothes, soft looking hair, no dirt anywhere. “They say they’re dwellers from the camp.” Jungkook said as his eyes scanned the two people.  Taehyung immediately felt Hoseok’s eyes on him but he only smiled. He just thought about them and now they stood right there.

“They are.”

 

 

 

It was silent. So silent all of them could hear their own breathing. It was almost like they weren’t allowed to talk and it was damn uncomfortable for all of them. Namjoon, Yoongi and Hoseok were walking while Seokjin drove right next to them in a slow pace. Taehyung sat next to him in the co-driver seat and Jungkook and Jimin sat on the pickup bed. Every time the car drove over a bigger hill Jimin wanted to die out of pain. He was sure it wasn’t good but he kept quiet. He didn’t want to lock like a pussy, he had been that the last times now was the time to grow some balls. He was happy to see Namjoon again and was surprised about the fact that Yoongi was still with him. Looks like they also grew close to each other.

Jungkook sat next to him, holding his hand, eyes falling shut from time to time and Jimin felt a little guilty because of that. The younger had probably been awake all night only because he had the need for some love. The blond pressed his hand and accidently brought the younger to jump up a little because he caught himself almost falling asleep. He looked over to him immediately a little bit of worry in his eyes. “Is everything ok?”, “Yeah, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said his voice surprisingly quiet. The brunet heard him nonetheless and only smiled. “It’s ok.” He answered shifting a little closer. The older only smiled at him and laid his head onto his shoulder. He closed his eyes the smile never leaving his lips.

“Sleep.” He whispered and felt how the younger chuckled at the command. “Yes, boss.” He answered still chuckling while he kissed his forehead. Jimin loved that gesture, for him it meant more than a normal kiss on the lips. It meant that Jungkook was there for him, to protect him, to give him warmth, to love him. “I love you.” Jimin smiled at the words. The younger didn’t have to say it; Jimin knew but then again it felt so good to hear these three small words. His smile grew as he returned the words bringing Jungkook to let go of his hand and slide his arm around his waist pulling him closer. “How’s you wound?” he asked and Jimin could only smile more.

He loved the moment; he was in Jungkook’s arms, warmth surrounded him, his stomach filled with butterflies and for the first time it was quiet again. He didn’t hear a zombie nearly and it almost felt like they were back in the past where it was so fucking peaceful, boring but peaceful. “I’m ok.” He said his voice already strained in sleep. Jungkook only nodded a small smile on his lips. Why did that sound like a lie? He sighed and closed his eyes as well. He hadn’t get one bit of sleep the night; he was too worried and he enjoyed watching the blond sleep so peaceful without any kind of pain seen in his face.

He turned his head a little to see if the three boys still walked next to the car and was surprised to see Hoseok and Yoongi talking about something and Namjoon turning to the window of the driver, in that case Seokjin, every now and then smiling like an idiot. Do they know each other? Jungkook only smiled turning his head back, closing his eyes. “We’re almost there.” Namjoon screamed and the brunet felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Why? Why now when he was about to get some sleep? He sighed breathing in Jimin’s scent and was surprised how good the older still smelled. He was sure all of them hadn’t showered for a couple of days but Jimin’s hair still smelled like fresh peaches. He sighed again and then the car suddenly stopped abruptly.

He felt how Jimin moved his head away to look at him while he turned his head to look what had happened. There were five other guys pointing guns at them and two other guys walked around the car, pointing their guns at them as well. It took Jungkook a moment to realize what was going on. Was this a robbery? But they don’t have shit. They barely got around it was dump to rob them but how are they supposed to know? “Hands up!” One of them screamed and the brunet listened immediately. He couldn’t see their faces because they all wore mask, all different kinds. Once of them had a gasmask covering his face, the other one had a vendetta mask. He looked around one more time seeing how they pulled Namjoon and Yoongi away, still pointing their guns at Hoseok. Was this a trap? Why weren’t they talking? Why were they quiet watching how those men menaced them? This was definitely a trap. He looked back to Jimin only to see that that one winced in pain lifting up his arms. He bit his lips nervously. “Put them down.” He whispered only to feel a gun pressing right against his temple. The thing was that those weren’t cute little handy pistols, these were fucking shotguns. One shot and his brain was shred. He swallowed glancing at Jimin whose eyes were pressed together in fear.

“No talking.” The guy said his voice sounded unbelievable familiar. Jungkook threw a short glance at him only to get the gun pressed stronger onto his temple. “The password.” The other guy who had his gun pointed at the blond said. Jungkook narrowed his eyebrows and wanted to turn around to look at Hoseok but remembered the gun again. He sighed; this was definitely a trap. No one of them knew what they meant with password. They all were going to get shot and Jungkook didn’t even get to marry Jimin. He closed his eyes while he let out another sigh.

“We don’t know a fucking password.” He answered and tried to stay as calm as possible. He was flipping shit on the inside. He was scared, also angry because they didn’t fucking care about Jimin being wounded and clearly in pain. “Wrong.” One of them said and in the next moment a loud shot got heard bringing all of them to jump in fear. He shot into the air, thank god. “Two left.” He breathed looking over to his colleges who only shook their head. It probably meant that Hoseok, Jin and Taehyung also had no fucking clue what the hell the password was. He glanced at Jimin again and that one was biting his lip. He was thinking, about what? Did he know the password?

But his thoughts were answered right in the next moment. “A widow.”, “What widow?” The other guy asked bringing the gun to Jimin’s chin pushing it up so that one had to look up. Jungkook felt his anger building up. The gun was pointed right at the blond’s neck and his eyes were filled with fear. He couldn’t do anything else than watch.

“A black widow…dark long black hair…a long white dress soaked in black oil, h-her face is dirty, her eyes are crying while s-she held her own heart in her hands. It was s-small and b-broken in thousands of p-pieces.” The older stuttered out and Jungkook’s eyes went wide realizing that this was an old myth. Her heart was broken because her husband died and it was small because all energy of wanting to continue a useless life had already left her. She was the cause for a worldwide illness back in the days and only a new young man that volunteered to love the ugly, soaked up in black oil, lethal woman would cure the illness that spread through the whole word.

He also knew the story. Everyone knew the story; they got taught this story in middle school. Back then it was a funny weird story and everyone ignored it but once one grew older that one finally understood the meaning of it. And now his fucking life depended on this stupid story he never really figured out the lesson they had to learn from it. “What’s her name?” Jimin flinched at the question, closing his eyes again. “I…I don’t know.” He said and then another shot was heard. “Wrong. One left.” Jungkook swallowed and saw the shock in Jimin’s face. That bitch had a name, he thought closing his eyes.

Ok Jungkook, think. She was ugly, her eyes were too big for a normal human ones and she was cross-eyed. She had no eyebrows nor a nose and her lips were thin. Her ears were big too and her hair resembled the hair from the girl of the movie the ring. Her face was dirty, smudgy and she had no fingernails that why her hands were always bleeding. Give that fucking woman a name, what does she look like for you, Jungkook thought swallowing again. He opened his eyes looking over to Jimin who had no idea as well. He shortly sent some prayers over to Hoseok, Jin and Taehyung but they stayed quiet as well.

But no name came up in his head and he glanced over to the guy who held a gun against his temple. That one suddenly pointed towards his arm. The brunet glanced at it and his eyes went big. “RYDEN!” He suddenly screamed looking over to the other guy. “Her fucking name is Ryden.” He said a little calmer this time, more relieved. His eyes shot over to Jimin who looked at him with big eyes. They started at each other for a while until a new shot was heard that brought both of them to squint again and right after that one another one.

“Let them through!” One of them screamed and Jin started the car again. The two guys jumped up the pickup bed before the car drove past the five other masked man, Namjoon, Yoongi and a clearly shocked Hoseok. They followed and Jungkook saw some zombies on the horizon approaching. They probably heard the shots, they were fucking loud though. He looked back at the guys and saw out of the corner of his eye how Jimin took down his arms slowly, pressing his eyes together, scrunching up his nose in pain. He took down his arms as well still looking at the guys in front of them until both of them finally took off their masks.

That’s when Jungkook wanted to jump down the pickup and let the zombies eat him. Yugyeom. His former partner, his best friend. Yugyeom sat right in front of him. His eyes went wide and his mouth parted slightly. He wanted to scream at the younger, wanted to shoot, to kill him but all that left his mouth was a quiet uff. Jimin also seemed shocked because he suddenly gasped putting his hand in front of his mouth. He looked over to the other dude but he didn’t know him.

“Yugyeom!”

“Jackson…”

The both said at the same time what brought them to look at each other for a moment. 

“Sorry for this all man but we can’t trust strangers. I mean you’re not a stranger but he is.”, “No he’s not I know him.” The other blond guy said looking at Yugyeom while that one frowned. The two scared birds looked over to the guys again and Yugyeom sighed.

“So…sorry again. We don’t know the others and I was sure one of you might know the story. Oh and welcome to Ryden.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo  
> Again this chapter took me some time but this time it's a little longer  
> The 'myth' was created by me so don't bother googling.   
> I hope you liked the chapter   
> And thank you guys for reading and subscribing!!!


	17. Trust issues

They all sat on one table. Jungkook, Hoseok and Taehyung on one of the long sides, Jin and Namjoon on the short side on the right, Yoongi, Yugyeom and a guy called Jackson sat on the other long side on the opposite of them. Jungkook didn’t like this; his leg wasn’t stopping with bobbing up and down a little bit and he was sure his lower lips must look horrible. He was so fucking worried about Jimin and all he was allowed to do in this stupid station was to sit here and listen to these freaks instead of sitting next to his love and helping him getting through the fucking operation or whatever they were doing with him. That also made him worried; he didn’t know all those people and if he could trust them or not. It was nerve wracking.

“So…just to make this sure…you all know each other, right?” Jackson asked and without even wanting to Jungkook shot a glare of daggers into his direction, bringing that one to laugh out awkwardly nervous. “No, I don’t.” He hissed and he knew Hoseok, Jin and Taehyung might probably hate him now. “Well then…ehm…I am Jackson…Wang.” The male laughed still being totally awkward while all his nervousness showed. He looked over to Yugyeom and that one nodded while taking a deep breath.

“I’m Kim Yugyeom. The two of us are guards of this station.” He said and looked over to Taehyung who sat on the opposite of him. That one also nodded and put on this bright smile he always had. “I’m Kim Taehyung and I know Jackson from our last shelter so I can just recommend trusting him.” He answered and, if that was even possible, his smile grew. Jungkook looked over to that Jackson guy again and observed him a second. Brown hair, brown puppy eyes, he wore a tank top so Jungkook saw his muscular arms which didn’t fit those eyes at all.

He sighed while he looked at Hoseok who was the next one to introduce himself. “I’m Jung Hoseok. I also know Jackson because I was in the same camp as the two.” He said shortly glancing at Jungkook while he pointed first to Jackson then to Taehyung. Jungkook wasn’t surprised about that but clearly Namjoon was because he raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I’m Jeon Jungkook. I know Yugyeom from the police station, both of us used to work.” And that statement brought all on the table to be surprised. All of them looked over to the dark haired while that one looked at Jungkook a little angry and little bit surprised himself.

“Why didn’t you tell us that you were a police officer?” Jackson asked. He looked pretty offended and Jungkook was a bit surprised about the fact that the younger hadn’t told them about it yet. Well cat’s out of the sack Yugyeom, he thought while standing up. He doesn’t need to know who the other three were. He already knew Jin and the glare that black-haired dude on the opposite of him gave him wasn’t really inviting.

All eyes flickered towards him however when he did just that. “Jungkook where are you going?” Hoseok asked turning to him. He only scoffed at that and walked over to the door. “You won’t get far without a guard on your side. Nobody knows you here.” Yugyeom said before the male grabbed the handle. He sighed and turned around eyes roaming through the room. “Bring me to Jimin then.” He said glaring at Jackson for some reason. Jimin knew him and he was a guard here so he probably knows where the blond was. And as it seemed that one understood what he meant and eventually stood up. Slowly and with a sigh but he walked over to him. He quickly glanced at Yugyeom, that one nodded and with that they left the room.

“Ok so because Jimin was pretty fucking hurt we brought him into the medical station.” Jackson said as he started walking, fast and without looking back. Jungkook followed, ignoring his surroundings because for some reason he hated it here. All he wanted was to see if Jimin was ok. “Taehyung and Seokjin are hurt too.” He said and doubt came up in the back of his head. Why didn’t they bring them into the medical station? He was sure Yugyeom saw Taehyung limping because of his leg so why? “You are too.” Jackson answered and walked around a corner. The brunet followed raising a brow even though the other one wasn’t seeing it. “I’m not.” He said and actually questioned what he meant in his mind.

Where? Did something happen to him? If, he couldn’t remember. “Your foot. When you stand you always shift your weight onto your left foot.” Right, he totally forgot about that. He had twisted his right foot some time ago. Why didn’t it hurt anymore? Probably because he had been pretty distracted the last days. He remembered that he had some problems when they had saved Jimin and co but after that he was sure it was just fine.

“You can walk, Taehyung can walk, Jin can walk.” Jackson said and stopped in front of a door. Jungkook glanced through the window on it and saw that it was a small room, he also saw the other door on the opposite. It looked like one of these decontamination chambers and Jungkook’s doubt came up again. “For us a twisted angle or a bullet stuck in a thigh is nothing big. Same goes for Jimin, it’s nothing big but he looked like he was going to pass out any second so we brought him in here.” Jackson said and laid the back of his hand onto a recognition system next to the door. He wore gloves so Jungkook didn’t quite understand what it brought but the doors opened. Maybe there was something in the gloves?

“Next time” Jackson started and the two of them stepped into the chamber and the doors closed. After a blast of moist air blew against them, the brunet continued. “Protect him. Nobody wants to be in here.” He said and the doors opened.

 

 

 

The brunet sighed while he sat down. His arm hurt like shit and all he got were some painkillers. He really needed medical help. He wondered why they only took Jimin to that station like Jungkook called it. Taehyung was pretty badly wounded too, didn’t they notice that? He sighed again and laid his head back looking at the ceiling. He had no clue where he was, who the people around him are and if he could trust anyone in this weird military base called Ryden.

He closed his eyes for a moment. He missed his old scientistic nerd life. All he would do all day would be sitting around in his lab with some other people, writing down some things then putting some chemicals together and going home to cook and maybe watch some animes if he had the time to. What a careless life, he thought a small smile made its way onto his lips. It was boring, ordinary, nerdy but he wanted it back.

He sat in some ‘rest room’ or however they call sleeping rooms at a military base. It was a big room, a couple of bunk beds stood around that was is. Nothing much but at least he sat on something comfortable for once. He didn’t know if he was allowed to be in here, he just had to get out this weird introduction conversation. He didn’t know any of the people that had dragged him along the last couple of days and now new people already get pushed into his life. How was he supposed to trust them?

For the first time since long he felt a little scared, insecure about his surroundings. It was a weird feeling and he really didn’t want it to last. He jerked a little when the door got pushed open. Those were some pretty thick metal doors in this station and Jin was surprised how easily the man opened it. A blond tall man stepped inside, expressionless face until he saw him. If he remembered it correctly it was Kim Namjoon.

He greeted him quickly and the blond only stood there in the door frame, mouth slightly opened, eyes wide. He was clearly shocked and Jin didn’t really understand why. So he wasn’t allowed to go in here? Was it their private rooms? But the sheets looked pretty old and no clothes or bags lay around. Why was the other male so shocked?

Out of nowhere he suddenly slapped the wall outside the door and in the next moment an alarm went off. Just now Jin realized that the man wore gloves and held a gas mask in his hand. Also his outfit had changed from before; he looked like he was to go into a quarantine room. Then finally he understood. He sat in one right now. His eyes grew wide and then Namjoon spoke. “I need two S-guards here!” He screamed through the station and then put on his gas mask faster than light. He basically threw the door shut.

Jin was felt like he was paralyzed. What was in this room? Was it because of the virus? Did zombies used to be in this room? He swallowed and saw how the blond took wary steps towards him. “Ok, stay calm.” He said and his voice sounded weirdly muffled through the mask. “Listen this is an IAV room. What are you doing in here?”

He asked and stopped right in front of him. Jin’s eyes and mouth were still wide open, his heart wouldn’t calm down beating. An IAV room, what the hell was that supposed to mean? He swallowed again and wanted to answer the other but no voice left his mouth and all he could do was stare at him in horror. “Ok doesn’t matter. You’re Jin right?” He said kneeing down because the brunet still sat on the bed. He was to terrified to move, to paralyzed. He weakly nodded and the man did too.

“I’m Namjoon, I know we just met but still. There will be two men going to escort you out of this building into another one. Don’t overreact if they treat you a little too harsh or something and please surrender.” He said and all the brunet could do was nod while all this got pushed into his head. They were going to be harsh to him? And he had to surrender? What was going to happen to him? For some reason he wanted to be with Taehyung or Jungkook or Hoseok god damn he wanted to be with Jimin and get the fucking bullet pulled out of his arm. He felt alone, unsafe and he was scared. Scared of what these two men were going to do.

And then the door got jerked open again, Namjoon stood up quickly and took some steps to the side. There were two men covered in big bright yellow radiation suits, one holding a syringe, the other one another gas mask. They looked scared and all Jin could do was look over to Namjoon and ask for help with his eyes. That one however looked away like he felt guilty or something. In the next moment he felt two hands grabbing him, pulling him and someone stabbed the syringe brutally into his arm. He pulled it out and they started dragging him towards the door.

Jin immediately felt how his body went slack. This was some kind of sleeping drug, he forgot the name of it but he knew it. He had used it often on some patients he had. With all his power he turned his head around to Namjoon again. That one just watched how he got dragged out of the room and he almost wanted to cry. He felt so helpless and scared. What was going to happen? Where were they gonna take him? What were they gonna do to him?

The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Namjoon screaming something.

 

 

 

“I’m worried.” Taehyung said while he sat down next to the black-haired. That one was currently changing but he didn’t really care. He needed some closeness right now and he knew where he could get it from. “Why? I mean because of what?” He said doffing off his t-shirt and immediately pulling the new one over his head like he wanted to hide something. The brunet only smiled slightly, he had already seen the tattoo, there was no need for Hoseok to cover it anymore but he kept quiet about it for now.

“First Jimin disappears into nowhere, then Jungkook and now they took Jin. I mean where the hell are all of them? And why was Jackson so surprised about that Yugyeom guy being a cop? I don’t know why but this station gives me chills.” He said laying his head onto the older’s shoulder when that one seemed finished with his dressing up. “They brought Jimin to some people that know what to do about his wound. I think they have more possibilities to patch it up better maybe even close it. And of course Jungkook never lets his eyes off Jimin so no wonder he followed them like a puppy. Jin got contaminated, that’s nothing bad. They’re just gonna run some tests if he’s affected or not.”

Hoseok continued talking about how safe this base seems and how professional they treat people and all while Taehyung could only worry more. What if they took Jimin to somewhere else? Somewhere bad and Jungkook found out so they killed him to hide what is going on behind the scenes? And contamination is never something good, why was Hoseok so positive about this thing? Did he know some of the guards?

“How can you be so sure?” He interrupted the black-haired taking his head away from that one’s shoulder making eye contact with him when that one looked at him as well. “I am not. I just wanna be positive for once.” He says looking away and Taehyung remembered the talk they had. He also looked around for a moment. They were in one of the sleeping rooms. There were seven beds, three bunk beds and one lonely one standing near the door. It was their room; they shared with Namjoon and Yoongi which never seem to never enter it.

The beds were old, the walls of the room were made off metal or steal or something very cold, hard and uncomfortable. He loved sleeping near the wall but here he just felt awkward. Yeah it was nice to have a bed but it didn’t feel like back in their own camp. “Tell me who you are.” The question clearly shocked Hoseok because that one suddenly looked at him with wide eyes. But Taehyung just needed to know. He was so damn curious that he didn’t even care who he was, he just wanted to hear it out of the older’s mouth.

He heard how the older wanted to say something but all he caught was a cut off why because before that one could say anything else Taehyung had turned his head to the side and crashed their lips together. He was tired of waiting for Hoseok so he needed to take things into his own hands. He felt how surprised the older was and how he wanted to back away but Taehyung wouldn’t let him. Not now where he finally had his lips on the other’s. It didn’t feel like expected; far from that, far much better. He sighed into the kiss and slowly after the older understood what was happening and that Taehyung wasn’t going to back away, he let himself fall back or get pushed back whatever. Wasn’t that what he wanted? Wasn’t that what he had waited for all those years? Ever since he saw Taehyung for the first time?

He felt how the brunet moved on top of him, his legs on the sides of his waist and all his hands could do in the moment, without his control or wanting, was to move to the younger’s butt. He had waited so long, so fucking long. And here he was. The one he had loved, adored, fucking worshiped so much was right here, kissing his lips like there was no tomorrow and moving his hands all over his chest. He sighed into the kiss and all he could do was letting Taehyung do his thing.

Until he felt how the younger pushed his hands under his tee. More panic came up in him when that one suddenly wanted to pull it off. Not good, definitely not good. Abort mission, ABORT MISSION! He took the others hands and changed their positions as fast as he could, pushing the brunet down into the mattress. He ignored how close he was to hitting his head on the upper bed because all that mattered was to get Taehyung’s interest away from his body.

“What are you doing?”, “I could ask you the same.” Hoseok answered out of breath and he admired the younger for a moment. His pupils were blown wide and his lips as red as the color of a strawberry. He had wanted this then what was he doing? Only because of this stupid tattoo? He had to tell Taehyung sooner or later. It wasn’t good hiding it, it will only break their trust he thought while he drowned in those wonderful brown eyes.

The younger slid his hands along his chest to the rim of his t-shirt and their eye contact was so strong, so intense he felt scared. Taehyung was gonna find out; his biggest secret, his biggest sin. When he felt how he slowly pulled off the black shirt all he could do was help and once it was off, he swallowed down all his fear. Of course the other’s eyes fell onto it immediately. There it was; the tattoo.

“Now finally tell me who you are and why you have a tattoo with my name on your chest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is; another chapter  
> It took me ages like always and I apologize sincerely because I'm having a big writing blockade right now  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless  
> And thanks for reading ^^


End file.
